Summer Daze (Joshaya)
by bblossom
Summary: What is there to do when the girl that's always liked you suddenly becomes your next door neighbor? Josh is hot, single, and free and living in his own apartment in Orchard Park, NY, although when his obnoxious roommate starts showing interest in the girl he typically used to ignore, Josh has to find a way to keep the two of them apart, and hopefully have Maya all for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Daze**

Chapter One | _Forty-Eight Months_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he cirrus clouds are purely white and wispy as they gradually drift across the sky, and the sun is radiant with the birds happily chirping; their wings graciously spread out, while they soar through the air, and Josh heavily inhales the whiff of the warm summer breeze. He's been awake for hours now, impatient to finally be seeing _her_ again, and nearly losing his mind with each minute that goes by with her still not here. They haven't seen each other since he graduated from college, although she was just beginning her freshman year by the time he left, and they haven't talked within all time they've been apart until just recently.

Josh sighs, exasperated as he checks his watch for the umpteenth time. She's expected to arrive by two o'clock, and it's currently one thirty-seven in the afternoon. He's standing on the balcony of his apartment, view clear as he can see the parking lot from where he is, and evidently spot Maya once she appears. His stomach then harshly beginning to grumble; only have eaten breakfast since waking up. Josh didn't want to miss the chance of witnessing the blonde's beautiful face the second she steps out of the car, and meets gazes with him for the first time in forever.

Nevertheless, unable to control how hungry he is. Josh groans, cursing his empty stomach, and pulling the slide doors open before sauntering back inside. Afterward, rolling his eyes as he comes down the stairs, and walking through the living room to get to the kitchen.

He looks inside of the fridge, searching for the ingredients to make himself a sandwich and once it's complete, standing at the counter that overlooks the living room, and quietly chewing as he stares at his roommate irritably.

His mouth is grossly agape as he sleeps wildly on the couch, and snoring obnoxiously. He's wearing only a pair of boxers, exposing his defined six pack, chiseled muscles, and few tattoos. Meanwhile, still with the ring in his lip, and dark brown hair an unruly mess on top of his head.

Josh finishes a bite of his sandwich before leaving the rest of it on his plate, and walking back over to the cabinets located under the sink. He retrieves two pans, tip-toeing to the couch, and positioning his arms just right prior to loudly clanging the metal together.

A sharp thud blatantly reverberates, Josh plainly watching as he suddenly hits the floor after being startled out of his sleep. Marc grunts, cradling the back of his head, and squinting an eye open as he looks up at his roommate before quickly rising to his feet, and grabbing a fistful of Josh's shirt in his hand. "What the hell? I was still sleeping, you know."

"It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon. It's time you get your ass up, and do something with yourself." Josh grumbles, and snatching himself free of Marc's clutches.

Marc glares at Josh spitefully. "What do you care? I wasn't bothering you, was I?"

"Actually, yeah. _You were_." Josh says, and calmly moving back to the kitchen to continue his sandwich.

Elsewhere, Marc scoffs, and waving his hand dismissively. Him and Josh aren't necessarily friends, although they wouldn't call themselves enemies either. He'd been desperate for a place to stay, and when he found Josh's posters of a wanted roommate, he immediately jumped at the opportunity. However, if Josh realized earlier how much of a prick he really is, then he wouldn't have agreed so easily to have him stay with him; Marc merely masking his true personality long enough to get on Josh's good side, and it's only been a few years of them living together.

Marc moves a fair distance away from the couch, and briefly yawning before starting to stretch. He then ambles to the counter where Josh is, standing on the opposite side, and forcefully taking his sandwich to actively bite into. Albeit, Josh doesn't react as he's more than used to Marc rudely taking his things from food to clothes to money. He's like a helpless younger brother, but he never steals whenever he _does_ take. Josh always knows whatever and whenever Marc 'borrows' from him, and has eventually grown to accept the way things are between them.

Another huge bite from an angle Josh hasn't already sunk his teeth into, and Marc looks at him curiously as he chews and swallows. "Are you still worried about that girl you're apparently supposed to be seeing?" Marc questions, and aiming to take another bite until Josh quickly snatches the sandwich back.

Josh takes excessive bites, one after the other, and voluntarily allowing Marc to have the rest, which isn't much. Marc gives him a death glare, and Josh smiles wickedly. "You're welcome," Josh teases, and then hastily becoming serious. "and she's not just _some_ girl. We kind of have history, and I'm just excited to see her again after so long."

Marc pretends to gag. "Give me a break, Matthews. What kind of history could you two possibly have because as far as I'm concerned, you're the biggest stick in the mud I've ever met." He says chuckling, and opening his mouth to eat the final piece of the sandwich until horridly watching it fall to the floor beside his feet.

Marc's jaw is low, and hazel eyes wide as he slowly looks at Josh speechlessly. Josh grins. "Maybe not call me names the next time you're eating,"

"Fuck you." Marc spits, and marching into the kitchen to grab the cereal box sitting on top of the refrigerator. Josh watches him expectantly, closely looking as Marc grabs a bowl, pours in the cereal, but doesn't get milk. Instead, simply eating it dry with his hands like it's chips. Marc talks with his mouth full. "Have you and her ever dated?" he asks, genuinely interested, and Josh awkwardly tenses up.

He stares at the floor bashfully. "Well, no. Never. But she's always had kind of a crush on me." Josh admits, and Marc quirks an eyebrow, gazing at his roommate incredulously.

"Wait," he says, swallowing. "how would you rate this girl?" Marc replies ignorantly, and Josh looks at him perplexed.

"What do you mean, like on a scale? Haven't you learned back in middle not to do that shit with girls,"

"No—Yes. I mean, _how attractive is she_ …in your opinion." Marc clarifies, and Josh grows silent as he tries to visualize Maya, although as her eighteen-year-old self. "Like is she beautiful…stunning…gorgeous…or just pretty."

"She's…" Josh tapers, cheeks hot, and knots tightly twisting inside of his stomach. "Why are you even asking me this?"

"Because it doesn't make sense that you would know that she likes you and are apparently excited to finally be seeing her again, but never actually dated her."

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Josh murmurs, and shamefully diverting his eyes away.

Marc arches an eyebrow skeptically. Until recently, Josh had never even mentioned liking anybody, let alone having a girlfriend. Now he's blushing, nervous, and antsy, and Marc can't help but wonder if he can somehow use it to his advantage. He smirks. "I see…You're hoping this girl still has feelings for you." Marc responds, and Josh sneers.

He quickly shakes his head, denying the _absurd_ accusation. "That's not what's happening."

"Oh, come on, Joshua. Why else are you stumbling over your own two feet at the thought of seeing her again? You didn't realize your feelings then, and now you want to pour your heart to her, and hope she's desperate enough to say, yes." Marc taunts, and Josh rolls his eyes. It isn't that he's wrong, but hearing it out loud, Josh knows how selfish and ridiculous he may sound.

Josh swiftly exits the kitchen, intending to get far away from Marc as possible, and going back out to the balcony to continue waiting for Maya. However, not even fifteen seconds later, and Marc follows him outside, standing beside him as they gaze out at the atmosphere in front of them. It's quiet, neither eagerly wanting to talk to each other, but Josh quickly becoming agitated by the sound of Marc's incessant chewing as he crunches his dry cereal. He glares at him bitterly.

"Oh, there she is!" Marc suddenly shouts, and pointing a finger down at the parking lot.

Josh rapidly looks down, frantically searching for the blonde, but only seeing a random brunette instead, who also lives on the same strip. He stares at Marc, frustrated. "You're an asshole."

Marc chuckles. "That's your own fault. I don't even know what she looks like," he defends, and Josh doesn't attempt to protest considering he does have a point.

He sighs, folding his arms onto the banister, and Marc profoundly gazes at his profile. "What are you two going to do when she gets here?"

Josh simply shrugs. "I don't really care what we're doing as long as she's…" he tapers, silencing himself from saying something potentially embarrassing.

Nevertheless, Marc smirks knowingly. He bounces his eyebrows. "You can't fool me, Matthews. I know you were going to say something cheesy like, 'As long as we're together, then I'm happy'." Marc laughs, openly taunting. However, Josh doesn't react as he's too occupied with the fascinating sight in front of him.

Josh's mouth noticeably hangs open, lips slowly becoming dry, and eyes excessively blinking as he mentally questions whether or not they're deceiving him. "Maya…"

"What?"

"Maya…she's here!" Josh exclaims, and running off of the balcony, leaving Marc utterly speechless and confused.

He glances back down at the parking lot, a large Moving truck pulling up in front of the building as well as a shiny black sedan where a petite girl gracefully emerges from the driver's seat. Marc raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

Meanwhile, Josh hurriedly dashing down the stairs of the apartment building, and weaving pass corners until finally reaching the front door, and recklessly pulling it open. Josh heavily pants, chest rising and falling, and blue eyes glued to the statuesque girl standing only a mere few feet away from him. A black suede fedora sits daintily along her head, and the white, button-up shirt dress she's wearing with an elastic neckline, exposing her shoulders stops a few inches above her knees. Elsewhere, the plain stiletto black sandals, flaunting her nicely pedicured feet.

Maya's eyes subsequently meet Josh's, and gently wiggling her fingers at him. "Hey, Boing." She waves, smiling, and that's all it takes for Josh to lose his mind.

His perfectly white teeth on full display, and sensing the pitter-patter of his heart as he sprints toward her. Josh affectionately wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her off of the ground, and spinning around blissfully; content as the tune of Maya's beautiful laughter fills his ears.

Josh then softly sets her back down, his hands lingering on her waist, and smiling at her uncontrollably. Maya's hand grazes his cheek, caressing it gingerly, and Josh's face instantly turns pink. "I take it you must've missed me," she teases, and Josh nervously chuckles.

He might've missed her more than he thought. "I guess so…" he moans, and Maya winks. Afterward, Josh intaking a long glance at the young girl for the first time in four years.

For starters, _she cut her hair_ ; Maya's golden locks still very vibrant and vivacious, but now shorter. Her skin also appears flawless, and eyes seemingly more blue than he previously remembered.

Josh feels as if he's floating on a cloud, stunned by how much more gorgeous she's become in a course of forty-eight months.

Maya then slightly leans to her side, peeking at the building behind Josh, and quickly beginning to smile. "This is it?"

Josh briefly glances over his shoulder. "Yeah, this is where you'll be living. Excited?"

" _Extremely_ ," Maya beams, walking around him, and practically skipping up to the door before hastily stopping in her tracks. She turns back around, facing Josh, and he's calmly standing with his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you coming?" she invites.

Josh's eyes widen. "Really?" he asks breathlessly, but no chance of a response as the blonde zealously runs back to grab his hand, and pulling him along with her.

She stops in front of the door, and unlocking it with the key she removes out of her purse. Once inside, absently squeezing Josh's hand as the breathtaking sight knocks all the wind out of her. Polished hardwood floors, marble countertops, spotless white cabinets and drawers, freshly painted walls, a fireplace, and rooms big enough to hold twenty people or more.

Maya slowly turns back to face Josh; completely at a loss for words. "You're amazing,"

"If you say so," Josh smiles, and Maya gently shoves him.

"I'm serious. I don't think there's anything I can do to repay you for doing this for me." Maya murmurs, modest as she graciously attempts to thank Josh because without him, none of this would be possible—a townhouse in the perfect part of Orchard Park where she can get to and from work with ease, and next to her crush, no less.

Josh shrugs, humble. "It's okay, you don't have to. I would do anything for you." He admits, blushing, and suddenly stiff as Maya tightly embraces him.

"Riley lucked out having you as an uncle…" she mumbles, arms around his neck, and chin on his shoulder. Maya senses as Josh reluctantly wraps his arms around her waist, inhaling her hypnotic scent, while savoring even the slightest touch from her. Maya looks up at him, smiling wide. "Thank you, Josh."

"Anytime." Josh replies, and the moment leisurely shifting into one of intensity, both he and Maya gazing deeply at one another, while still encased in the other's hold.

Josh shyly licks and parts his lips, and eyes steady as they refuse to look anywhere other than Maya's mouth; her lips plump and glazed with a fruity chap-stick. He starts to lean forward, highly aware, and soon with the realization that Maya isn't trying stop him. His lips nearly touch hers, a mere graze, and breath hot as the rapid beating of his heart temporarily subsides. Josh lightly puckers his lips, eyes closing, and aiming to fully execute the kiss until clapping and the feel of an audience breaks the two of them apart.

Maya and Josh quickly separate, and glancing behind them where Marc and the movers look at the couple curiously.

Maya's cheeks notably flush, although Josh appears candidly angry as he stares at his roommate maliciously. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt you two, Joshua?"

"I'm going to kill you…" Josh grits through his teeth, pointing a finger, and roughly grabbing Marc's wrist on his way out the door.

Maya looks at the pair of boys incredulously, an eyebrow raised, and noticing as Marc tenderly waves at her. She hesitantly waves back, and closely acknowledging his appearance—gray sweatpants, flip flops, and no shirt.

"I'm Marc, by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Shut up," Josh groans, shoving him back outside, and turning back around in the doorway to face Maya. He looks at her apologetically. "See you later?" he asks, hopefully. Maya nods her head, and biting her bottom lip as she smiles. Josh returns it. " _Tonight_?"

"Okay," Maya agrees. Meanwhile, Josh is internally jumping for joy.

"I'll call—"

"Hurry up, Joshua!" Marc yells from the sidewalk, and Josh rolls his eyes.

He waves at Maya one final time. "I'll call you," he whispers, and gesturing a phone with his hand before ultimately getting out of the movers' way.

Josh walks up to Marc, who's presently standing with his arms crossed. He stares at Josh pitifully. "Something is seriously wrong with you," Marc declares, and Josh looks at him questionably.

"Why?" he asks, but Marc doesn't respond. Instead, walking back into their own place, which is conveniently next to Maya's, and Josh closely follows behind him.

While Marc is playing mind games, Josh isn't willing to allow anything to ruin his mood as the thought of almost kissing Maya is still fresh on his brain. His time with her will come soon enough, although the only question now is _when_ …

Regardless, he's impatient until the moment he gets to see her again.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , it only takes a minute to give a little feedback._

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh is living in Orchard Park, NY with his roommate, Marc.

2\. Maya moves in next door.

3\. Josh plans to see Maya later tonight.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Two | _A First of Many_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **H** e stares at the profile of her face, serenely and intense as she gazes up at the twilight sky above them. Maya's skin is flawless, pale and smooth with a touch of pink as she smiles blissfully, and sensing Josh's lingering eyes. Meanwhile, the air surrounding them is warm and the mood full of infatuation, while they quietly lay beside each other on the evergreen grass. Josh then slowly starts to sit up, his blue irises steady as he closely glances down at the blonde; her hair perfectly spread out around her head.

Josh leans on one hand, and beginning to smile the minute he notices a smirk curling onto Maya's lips. A slight breeze silently blowing, and Josh is enchanted by the captivating look she sends his way. He dwells back to the enticing evening they shared with plenty of innocent touches and soothing giggles, reminiscing to the very beginning, which unfortunately starts with an erratic discussion between him and Marc.

 _Josh examines his appearance in the mirror, nervous and uncertain, and hopelessly trying to look perfect before presenting himself to the beautiful and petite girl next door. He anxiously strokes a comb through his hair, aiming to hide a loose strand that's constantly revealing itself, and ferociously groans the instant it resurfaces for the hundredth time. "Dammit," he grunts, and angrily flinging the piece of plastic across the floor before roughly tangling a hand through his untamed locks._

" _What's_ _ **your**_ _problem?" Marc says from the doorway, an eyebrow arched as he glances at his roommate curiously. He then casually leans against the doorframe, folding his arms. "You've been in here for hours. I'm sure Maya isn't going to care how you look if she really likes you the way you claim she does."_

" _That's the thing. I don't know if she still likes me…" Josh murmurs solemnly, disheartened by the possible truth. Of course, he can't forget their almost kiss in the middle of her apartment earlier, but still a kiss can't solidify a gesture of love as people tend to use the endearment merely for power or self accomplishment._

 _Marc stares at Josh, confused. "What are you talking about? I saw the way she acted around you, and that girl is head over heels for you."_

" _Can you please stop calling her_ _ **that**_ _girl," Josh says, and issuing Marc a dangerously grim death stare._

 _Marc carelessly rolls his eyes. "Are you saying you didn't notice it?" he interrogates, and Josh stays silent. "Her eyes lit up the minute she caught sight of you, and hugs you like she never wants to let go. Oh, and let's not forget how she was going to let you kiss her." Marc explains, tone stern and earnest, and Josh stubbornly shakes his head._

 _Afterward, tightly gripping the edge of the counter, and bowing his head down as he closely studies the inside of the sink as if it'll magically display an answer for him. It will take a lot more for Josh to believe that Maya doesn't just have a crush on him, and genuinely wants to be together. He's known the blonde since she was a little girl, prancing loyally beside his overzealous niece, and when her crush on him officially formed, Josh doesn't have a clue. However, anxious anytime they'd be around one another as Maya couldn't help passionately confessing her feelings for him, despite being rejected time after time again._

 _Nevertheless, Josh doesn't care anymore about the past as it's nothing more than a memory of why he could never truly admit to Maya that he likes her just as much._

 _Marc steps closer to Josh inside of the bathroom, and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Josh grits his teeth. "Now in your opinion, you tell_ _ **me**_ _—how attractive is Maya?" he questions, and Marc immediately chuckles._

 _He shrugs. "Is that a trick question? I already have a girlfriend and besides, Maya clearly isn't interested in me." Marc declares, and Josh swiftly lifts his head as he gazes at Marc's reflection._

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _What does it matter?" Marc scoffs. "Look, I think Maya's beauty is absolutely breathtaking. That's why I think you're insane," he admits, referencing back to the comment he made earlier outside, and Josh looks at him speechlessly._

" _Why am I insane?"_

" _Because you're foolishly allowing a great girl to slip between your fingers. If it were any other guy, they would've snatched her up already. I don't know Maya personally, but judging by what I know about_ _ **you**_ _, she must have something special about her if she's got you doing everything backwards like you're a lovesick teenager in high school again. Face it, you're just too insecure." Marc says gravely, and Josh pathetically grinds his teeth because he knows Marc isn't wrong._

 _He wants nothing more than to have Maya all for himself, but doesn't necessarily know how to go about doing it. After all, his only experience being with girls that would barely give him the time of day like the girl he openly flirted with until being tossed aside on the subway faster than the speed of light. And who was the one that immediately came over to his side following the humiliating defeat?_

 _Josh groans again, and moving to plop down on top of the closed toilet seat. Marc looks him pitifully. "What does that g—" he starts, but voice quickly dwindling as Josh glares at him spitefully. "I mean,_ _ **Maya**_ _. What does Maya even see in you?" he corrects himself, and Josh sighs._

 _He then subtly begins to grin. Josh chuckles. "You know, there was a time when she actually explained why, although I don't know if the reasons are still the same after all this time."_

" _Then my advice to you is simply this: wait too long, and you may lose it forever. In this case, Maya. Don't be a coward, and chicken out. If Maya is there in front of you, then don't hold back." Marc advises, and smirking wittily to himself as if he's the guru of all things love and romance._

 _Josh looks at him doubtfully. "Is that what you did with Ashlyn?" he presumes, mentioning the name of Marc's girlfriend, and Marc passively glances at the floor._

" _Sure. Let's go with that,"_

As their gazes connect, Josh swiftly takes Marc's words into consideration about not waiting too long unless he wants to risk losing Maya to somebody else.

He intently travels his eyes along every inch of Maya's body, gaping as his breathing remains steady. Josh acknowledges the way her hands are delicately folded on top of her stomach, legs crossed at the ankles, blue eyes shimmering within the moonlight, and captivating lips right where he can admire them.

Josh contemplates whether or not to make a move, but hurriedly shaking his head. If he spends less time thinking and more time doing, then he would already have what he wants. He closes his eyes and exhales. "Maya…"

"Yes, Josh?" she whispers innocently, and immediately sitting up, worried by the sorrowful tone of his voice.

Elsewhere, Josh is quiet, and truthfully petrified as he internally musters up all of the courage that he so greatly possesses. His mouth is ajar, and thoughts terribly boggled as he can sense Maya quizzically staring at him. Josh's body then tensing the minute her hand touches his, and stares pointedly at their cupped palms. "I had fun with you tonight," Maya mutters, and Josh's eyes frantically search hers as he glances back up.

He faintly smiles, recalling everything they did together.

" _Can you stop shaking, and knock on the door already?"_

" _Go away!" Josh softly yells, standing on Maya's doorstep, while Marc watches from theirs. After their talk in the bathroom, Josh opting to wear a beanie to settle the stubborn piece of hair. He raises a fist to the door, and anticipating Maya's appearance when she finally opens it._

 _When the door begins to unlock and the doorknob twists, Josh murmurs one last time for Marc to disappearance. He holds up a thumb, smiling enthusiastically. "Good luck, man." Marc announces, and ducking back into the house just prior to Maya standing in the doorway. Meanwhile, Josh gapes, overwhelmed by the magnificent sight in front of him. Maya clearly stunning no matter what she wears; her outfit consisting of a pair of denim boyfriend distressed jeans, black Converse, and a graphic crop top that also exposes something Josh never knew about—a belly button ring._

 _When did she get that?_

" _Ready to go?" she asks, bag slung over her shoulder, and closing the door behind her as she steps out._

 _Josh smiles, nodding. "Follow me," he says, gently grabbing her hand, and standing behind her as he covers his hands over her eyes._

" _Uh, oh. You didn't say anything about it being a surprise," Maya teases, and slowly walking as Josh guides her forward._

" _Trust me, you'll like this." Josh assures, grinning uncontrollably, and with a few more extra steps before stopping in front of the unknown object. He removes his hands away from Maya's face, and her jaw instantly drops._

 _She repeatedly glances back and forth between Josh and the bicycle. "Did you really rent a tandem bike just for tonight?" she beams, while Josh folds his arms, basking in her amusement._

" _I thought we could ride it to the park together. It's not far," he says, and Maya doesn't waste a second hopping onto the front seat._

 _She squeals, smiling widely, and looking back at Josh, encouraging him to get on. Josh happily complies, getting on the back seat, and synchronously peddling at the same rate as Maya. Meanwhile, admiring the upbeat grin stretching across her rosy cheeks, and heavenly laugh as she giggles hysterically._

 _The warm summer wind blows vividly through her short blonde hair, and Josh is still as he quietly observes Maya's blissful demeanor. She's pointing and gasping, completely awe-struck, and occasionally looking over her shoulder at him. He merely winks, rendering her skittish, although the rest of their conversation light-hearted until finally arriving to the park, and by now the sun has set, which is exactly what Josh wanted._

 _They carefully park the bike, leaning it against a fully-grown tree, and standing directly in front of each other. Maya's smile is large, seemingly permanent, and on her toes as she reaches up closer to Josh's face; her arms folded behind her back. "Who knew riding a tandem bike with the most gorgeous guy I know was suddenly on my list of things to do before I die?" Maya says, causing Josh to laugh._

" _It's not over yet," he murmurs coyly, and softly intertwining his and Maya's hands before pulling her along; Josh forcibly ignoring all of her constant pleas of knowing what he's up to until finally in the midst of his second surprise._

 _Maya breathlessly stares at the scene, heart full of palpitations, and excitement sky rocketing. She absently squeezes Josh's hand. "It's amazing…" she mumbles appreciatively, speechless as the alluring string of lights lustrously illuminate the immense canopy in the middle of park that's currently occupied by an orchestra._

 _Wind instruments, string, and percussion playing pleasantly together, and while Maya's consumed by the elegant view, Josh graciously pulls her close to his chest—an arm cradling her backside, and the other firmly holding up her other hand._

 _Maya drapes a hand onto his shoulder, glancing up at him, and cheeks hot as Josh's body heat radiates onto her. "Did you ever go to prom?" he asks curiously, and Maya snorts._

" _Are you kidding me? Frilly dresses, tons of makeup, and ruined expectations? If you ask me, prom honestly isn't worth the effort unless it's with someone you really like,"_

" _Well, then…" Josh says hopefully. "_ _ **will I do?**_ _" he whispers, leaning close, and mouth nearly grazing Maya's earlobe._

 _Her cheeks flush, butterflies reckless, and gaze intense as Josh's warm breath crawls along the skin of her neck. "I'm sure you'll suffice," Maya mutters, and eagerly following the older guy's lead, Josh carefully stepping to and fro, and his eye contact never breaking away from hers._

 _The moonlight is bright, although stars not visible, and music harmonic as more couples begin to dance to the melody._

 _Josh then randomly making a goofy face, exuding laughter from Maya, and smoothly twirling and dipping her before bringing her close again. Maya cups his cheek, thumb lightly caressing, and a minuscule grin dancing on her lips. "Thank you," she says. "I always wondered what a date with the great Joshua Matthews is like, and now I have some idea."_

 _Josh blushes at the mention of this being a date, but doesn't protest nonetheless. After all, hoping that it would be, and now no longer needing to speculate. "They play here every Friday night, so I figured you'd like it. Although, I wasn't sure if it'd be too much," he says nervously, and Maya quickly disagrees._

" _Not at all," she assures, continuing to follow Josh's footsteps, and watching as he soothingly sighs a breath of relief._

 _Josh then stops amid their dance-steps, tugging Maya to a secluded area back near the bike, and grabbing her waist as he pulls hers down to the ground with him. She straddles his lap, bashfully biting her lip, and charmed by the calm expression on Josh's face. "You're such a mystery, Joshua Matthews."_

" _If that means what I think, then I'm sorry," Josh apologizes, truly guilty of constantly having to ignore her feelings, and sensing as Maya's slings her arms around his neck. "You don't know how hard it was to resist you, especially when you didn't make it easy."_

 _Maya smiles triumphantly. "Hey, it got you to notice me, so I'd say it was worth it." She says, and Josh smiles sheepishly._

Josh stares at Maya enticingly, courage finally present, and unable to contain his underlying urges for even a second.

Maya lifts an eyebrow, perplexed, and parting her lips to speak until the moment of Josh hugging her waist, and falling backward onto the grass with him on top of her; their lips interlaced, and heartbeats rapid as Josh savors his highly-anticipated kiss with the girl he's secretly been pining for, for years. Albeit, her touch intoxicating as she holds his face between her hands, while underneath him, and Josh propping himself up on his elbows until the blonde suddenly deems control, trading positions, and laying on top of Josh as the lustful kissing continues; Josh gingerly holding Maya by the hips, and proceeding to drown in the sensualism. However, when he feels her biting his bottom lip, quickly becoming frustrated before gently pushing her away from him.

Maya heavily pants, confused and still aroused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Josh moans, placing her beside him, and sitting up slowly. She sits up next to him, a glimpse of curiosity manifesting as she glares at the profile of his face. "I think it's time we get going," Josh suggests, and Maya reluctantly complies.

She calmly brushes herself off after rising to her feet, and looking up to notice Josh hunching forward. "Get on," he says, urging for her to get on his back.

Maya smiles, obeying to the request, and Josh securely readjusts her before starting to walk forward. "What about the bike?"

"Eh, the park rangers will get it." Josh simply replies, happily carrying Maya all the way back home with her as close to him as possible, and eventually sensing as she tucks her chin down between his neck and shoulder blade; Josh's hypnotic scent both pleasurable and bewitching.

Josh would've much rather stayed behind in the park, allowing the passionate moment between them to continue, but attempting to cease the desire as he wouldn't be able to control himself from desperately wanting to take it to the next level.

Merely a few blocks separate them from the complex, although hearing sirens in the distance the closer they get to the building, and Josh's heart instinctively plummets. "What's going on?" Maya questions, her thick eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know…" Josh mumbles, carefully setting her down, and sprinting the rest of way until the scene of approximately three police cars are within view. Josh briefly halts, sensing Maya stopping beside him, and both stunned by the eventful fiasco currently ensuing. "What did Marc do now," Josh quietly mumbles to himself, beginning to walk in the line of fire, and the closer he gets, the sooner he realizes Marc speaking to one of the available officers.

"Josh!" Maya shouts from behind him, but Josh doesn't look back. "Maybe you should stay back,"

"Just go inside, Maya. I'll be fine."

"But—" Maya pleas, but is quickly silenced when Josh reaches in to peck her lips.

"I'll call you later." Josh assures, his voice low, and walking Maya to her doorstep. He patiently waits for her to completely go inside before refocusing his attention back on the matter at hand.

Marc soon spots Josh approaching, and widening his eyes hopefully. His smile is awkward, his facial expression lackluster, and seeing as him and Josh momentarily make eye contact.

Josh shakes his head, disappointed as the situation is entirely obvious.

The officer talking with Marc then turns his gaze to Josh, and steadily eyeballing him up and down. "Sir, I'm going to need you to step back." He commands, voice husky and intimidating.

Regardless, Josh remains nonchalant. "It's okay. I live here…We're roommates."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I hope you all enjoyed this second piece as I've noticed a pattern that I usually don't have Joshaya as intimate until the very end of the story, so I didn't want to wait too long to spice things up between them. I'm also going to start replying to some of the reviews I receive to really get close and interact with you guys!

 **Recap:**

1\. Marc gives Josh advice about how to handle Maya

2\. Josh feels insecure when it comes to Maya.

3\. Josh plans a date with a tandem bike, dancing in the park, and plenty of kissing.

4\. Josh returns home to find Marc talking to the police.

 **Author Replies:**

 _Guest, whose name I believe is Grace:_ So glad you loved Written in the Scars, although this is not a sequel. In fact, think of this story as an AU continuation of the show—Maya and Josh's lives now since graduating from college.

 _somuchlovexoxo:_ I don't want to spoil anything, but be aware that this triangle will be something interesting. *wink, wink*

 _PurpleKitKat2 & xoxoBellaRosexoxo:_ Happy to know you're excited to keep reading! And I agree, Maya is beautiful, and Marc needs to mind his business, lol.

 _Livi Jade:_ I'm sure it wasn't your intent but I read your review, and found it to be fairly…harsh. Now correct me if I'm wrong but I work extremely hard on all my stories, so when it sounds like you're judging something of mine simply by the description, it kind of upsets me, especially when you're comparing it to a completely different ship. I want Summer Daze to be just as interesting, thrilling, original, and entertaining as my other two Joshaya stories, and I don't want my motivation diminishing because somebody maybe doesn't have faith that I can make this story great. I'm already my biggest critique, constantly second-guessing myself with wondering if a story I write is good enough to post. I'm afraid of the reactions I may get every chapter because while I'm begging for as many of you to review, I know you're also entitled to your opinion, and can say whatever you want. If you do continue to read this, then I hope you enjoy it just as much as Written in the Scars because at this point, that's all I can ask for. :)

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Three | _No Money, More Problems_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he police officers are finally beginning to leave the scene, Josh standing in the doorway, and waiting for them to completely exit the neighborhood. Meanwhile, his blood is boiling, and head severely aching by the knowledge of everything that apparently happened, while he'd been on his date with Maya.

Josh deeply exhales, tightly squeezing his eyes shut, and slowly closing the door once the view of police cars are no longer visible. He spins around in the direction of the kitchen, and spotting a wasted Marc slouching against the counter, and barely able to keep his eyes open. Josh's fists are firmly clenched, and breathing gradually steady as he anticipates the situation going from bad to worse. He starts to walk forward, eyes never leaving sight of his roommate until finally he's standing across from Marc on the opposite side of the counter, and stare practically shooting daggers as he hopelessly tries _not_ to strangle him to death.

Marc lazily glances up at him, lips parted, and seeming to look every which way. He's sitting on a stool, cheek resting in the palm of his hand, and nearly dropping his head the second he moves it away. He hiccups. "I can explain…" Marc mumbles vaguely, although Josh can no longer control his escalating anger, harshly gripping the collar of Marc's shirt from across the counter, and running around before wrestling him to the floor.

He hovers above him, teeth grinding, and viciously seething as he struggles to understand the chaotic mess currently surrounding them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now," Josh says dauntingly, but Marc is too intoxicated to react properly.

"Get the hell off me," he mutters, attempting to shove Josh off of him, but to no avail.

Josh tightens his grip, lifting Marc's back off the floor by his shirt. "Our apartment was vandalized, and you let it happen! _What is the matter with you_?" He hollers bitterly, appalled when noticing the disastrous destruction as if a tornado had blown by.

Broken glass, shattered dishes, ripped upholstery, and flipped over furniture—Josh couldn't believe what he had walked into, despite witnessing it with his own two eyes. Albeit, one of the neighbors calling the police due to a noise disturbance, and suspicious looking activity.

Marc's eyelids hang low, body limp, and attitude nonchalant as Josh continues to yell at him. "She…left me." He announces, and Josh cocks an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ashlyn…The bitch took our money and left," Marc murmurs, and Josh's face slowly distorts into realization, closely analyzing Marc's words.

He carelessly lets go, allowing Marc to fall back onto the floor, and listening as he hisses agonizingly from the pain. Elsewhere, Josh's eyes widen fretfully as he stares at Marc. "What do you mean, _our money_?" He asks, although not waiting around for an answer as he hurriedly runs up the stairs to his bedroom.

Josh pushes his already cracked door open, horrified by the wreckage, and eyes quickly acknowledging his tipped over mattress and missing envelope. He gapes, speechless and dubious before desperately sifting through the monstrosity in hopes of finding the misplaced source of money. However, unfortunately coming up short. Josh then falls to his knees, breathless, and mind spiraling as he's unable to fathom the misfortune that's been bestowed upon him. He yelps, screaming ferociously, and clawing his fingers through his brown hair after subsequently snatching the beanie off his head. Every last dollar bill, all the rent money he had prepared to give for the month was gone, stolen, nowhere to be found, and Josh is one second away from getting rid of Marc once and for all.

Eventually sauntering back down the stairs to where he left Marc, Josh planning to beat him to a pulp, but immediately stopping as he sees Marc now passed out on the kitchen floor.

He sighs, frustrated and conflicted as he contemplates what to do next regarding Marc and their predicament. Josh's phone then buzzing in his pocket, and taking it out to see an incoming call from Maya. He rakes a hand through his hair, speculating whether or not to answer, but ultimately opting not to. As much as he would love to hear the blonde's marvelous voice flow whimsically through his ears, easing all of his tension, he also has more important things to worry about.

Josh considerably helps Marc over to the couch after placing the cushions back, ignoring for the time being that he's dangerously livid at him as he's still a human begin. Afterward, taking a seat at the other end near Marc's feet, and staring at him quietly as he leans forward with his elbows on his knees. He runs a hand across his forehead, aggravated, and suddenly reminiscing to the exact moment him and Marc crossed paths—a nightmare he hadn't yet realized existed.

 _Frantic knocking sounds loudly at the door, waking Josh out of a nap, but getting up to answer it nonetheless. He sluggishly ambles to the front door, briefly stopping to yawn, and opening it to see someone standing nervously in the doorway. Josh arches an eyebrow, puzzled, and watching as the guy firmly holds a sheet of paper in his hand, which he realizes is one of his own flyers. "Uh?"_

" _Are you the guy that's looking for a roommate?" the person asks, and constantly glancing over his shoulder as if he's running away from somebody before looking at Josh hopefully._

 _Josh gazes behind him into the apartment, and scratching the back of his neck reluctantly. "Yeah, but—"_

" _I'm interested!" the guy replies, and practically forcing his way inside as Josh involuntarily steps aside._

" _Wait, I didn't say, yes!" Josh protests, and silently watching as the guy digs into his pocket, and pulling out a wad of cash. He stares at him suspiciously. "Where did you get all that?"_

" _What does the matter?"_

" _It matters because if you got it illegally, then you're definitely not staying here." Josh declares, and the guy sighs exasperatedly._

 _He throws his arms up. "Look, you need a roommate, and I need a place to stay. I'm giving you my half right here in advance, isn't that enough? Besides, has anybody else come around that you'd rather have?" the guy interrogates, and Josh awkwardly grinds his teeth._

" _Did you get the money illegally?"_

" _No!"_

" _Then why do you sound so defensive?"_

" _Because—" the guy prompts, voice tapering, and walking up closer to Josh as he firmly presses the money to his chest. "I sold some stuff of mine, okay? That's how I got the money, and no, it wasn't drugs, weapons, or anything else illegal. I also didn't steal it. Now please, I really need a place to live…" he pleas, and Josh stares at him pointedly, seeking a ruse, but truthfully doesn't suspect anything other than desperation._

 _He glances down at his chest, eyeballing the money, and skeptically taking the offer. Josh looks back at the guy incredulously. "Alright…you can stay._ _ **For now**_ _,"_

" _You won't regret this," the guy says, reaching in to hug Josh, while graciously patting him on the back. "The name's Marc, by the way."_

" _Josh…" Josh introduces, stuffing the money into his back pocket, and instantly beginning to wonder whether or not he made the biggest mistake imaginable._

Marc starts to turn over on the couch, his arm hanging off as he lays on his stomach, and Josh quickly notices the cell phone peeking out of his back pocket. He looks at it wondrously, anxious to take and run with it as Marc is known for social media, and with the habit of constantly broadcasting his life. All of his private or even public business is stored on that one device, and Josh has no doubt that whatever happened the minute him and Maya left is patiently hiding on Marc's phone for the world to see.

He flexes his fingers, nervous as he silently reaches his hand toward Marc's pocket where the phone is exposed; his fingertips lightly grazing, and a watchful eye never leaving sight of the unconscious boy beside him. Josh inhales a breath, securing a grip, and slowly beginning to slide it out. Once in his possession, drastically sighing before relocating himself at the dining room table that's presently tossed over as well as the chairs.

Josh easily lifts it back up and then one of the chairs, so he can sit comfortably. He glimpses at the screen, realizing that it's unlock, and shakes his head shamelessly—the police probably arriving before he could think to do anything else. Regardless, Josh internally grateful as he doesn't know what Marc's passcode would possibly be.

The phone is currently opened to _Snapchat_ , and Josh's heartbeat promptly quickens. "Please don't tell me this idiot…" he tapers, lips ajar, and eyes steady as he watches Marc's latest snap posted merely minutes prior to the cops showing up.

The footage clearly displays the dining room before its inevitable destruction, Marc holding up his phone, and two other guys along with him sitting at the table playing poker. Josh then groans once he sees the beer bottles and plenty of them, which evidently explains Marc's drunken state. Nevertheless, the video simply capturing the three guys playing cards—the mood appearing lively and normal until something Marc says catches Josh's attention. "You know, I haven't gotten a single text back from my girl in three days now?"

"Leave it alone, Marc. That girl doesn't really love you," one of his friends reply, dark skinned, young, and fairly built.

"Then why is her last text message to me, _I love you too_?" Marc says knowingly, and his friends obnoxiously chuckle.

The other friend with the piercings soon chimes in. "Well, I would too if my boyfriend kept giving me money for no damn reason," he says, and Josh's eyes widen immensely.

Marc scoffs. "I had to, okay? She told me she was going to be evicted if she didn't have a certain amount by a specific time."

"And were you sober or high when she said this to you?"

"Shut up, Devon…" Marc grunts, and flinging a card in the direction of the dark-skinned guy.

Devon puts up an arm, blocking the flying projectile. "I'm serious, man. Ashlyn is only playing you for your money. Girls like that kill me—they act like they love you and can't be without you just so they can have their way with you."

Marc shakes his head doubtfully. "Ashlyn would never do that to me,"

"And that's your problem. What do you think she's doing when she's not with you, or _who_ she's doing?" Devon says harshly, and hastily angering Marc more with each comment to leave his mouth.

Meanwhile, Josh's eyes are glued to the screen, watching one continuous snap after the other. "I'm telling you, she would never lie to me! She can't be because if Josh finds out I've been taking some of his money to give to her, it'll be my ass!"

"And who's fault is that? I'll bet you right now if you try to call her, she won't pick up." Devon says wittily, and carelessly laying his cards on the table face up, while leaning on the chair's back two legs.—the game clearly over as their attention was now onto something new.

The snaps end after that, and Josh furrows his brows in perplexity. There's still so much he didn't know, deciding then to exit out of _Snapchat_ , and into Marc's _Instagram_. Josh navigates to his profile, seeing one video within the time of the alleged poker game, and soon pressing _play_.

"Here's a message to my ex-girlfriend," Marc says, and flicking up the middle finger before turning the camera around to show his other two friends foolishly wrecking the apartment with goofy, tipsy grins on their faces, and Josh watches in horror as he witnesses the catastrophic rampage.

He tightens his jaw, fuming as all three of them mindlessly smash plates, break glasses, throw knickknacks, topple furniture, swear, and repeat until moving on to the next room. Once the video stops, Josh stares at Marc infuriatingly. He didn't understand how he could let one rotten girlfriend affect him so poorly, although clearly irrational due to the effects of the alcohol. Josh later maneuvering to the _Messages_ app, pulling up Marc's conversation with Ashlyn, whom he has in his phone as _Baby_. He swipes down, scrolling back to their earlier messages, and seeing that Ashlyn hasn't responded to him in almost seventy-two hours, yet Marc has sent at least a dozen messages to her all within that timeframe. Josh continues to scroll until successfully finding the messages that discuss Ashlyn's apparent rent situation.

He shakes his head pitifully. "How could he let this happen…" Josh murmurs, and attempting to dial Ashlyn's number for the slim chance she'll actually answer.

"I'm sorry, but the number you dialed is no longer in service. Goodbye." The automated voice says, and Josh brutally tosses the phone across the room, watching as it hits the wall.

He leans forward, hiding his face in his hands, and swearing under his breath. "This cannot be happening." Josh quietly mumbles, clueless of a solution as the mention of eviction is obvious.

He glares at the slumberous Marc one final time prior to rising to his feet, and stomping up the stairs to his bedroom. Josh carefully moves about the havoc until he reaches his closet, which surprisingly looks untouched, and grabbing a bag before senselessly packing it with stuff. When complete, traveling back downstairs, and walking pass Marc until he reaches the front door, and slamming it shut behind him. Josh walks the few feet to Maya's doorstep, and exhaling deeply before raising a fist to knock; full of trepidation as he anticipates seeing her face.

It's almost ten o'clock at night, and Josh wants nothing more than to lay beside the girl that constantly has him shy and hopelessly smiling like an idiot.

Maya's petite figure materializes in the doorway, her appearance enrapturing as she wears a silk nightgown with lace trimming that stops mid-thigh and purple fuzzy slippers. She stares at Josh intently, noting his seemingly heavy bag, and distressed demeanor. "Josh?" she gently whispers, although he doesn't respond. Instead, his facial expression simply telling it all.

 _Can I stay here with you?_

Maya opens the door wider, stepping aside, and Josh stagnantly drags himself inside. He then drops his bag, while her back is still turned as she actively closes the door, and hurriedly pulling her close the second he hears a click.

Josh's lips smash into hers, greedy for some passion, and tenderly holding Maya close to him; his hand caressing the small of her back, while her arms circle around his neck. Josh's insides flutter, heart eagerly pulsating, and openly content with the lascivious feeling currently coursing throughout his body. He stumbles backward, lifting Maya up as her legs entangle around his waist, and absentmindedly carrying her over to the couch; their wild kissing never ceasing. Josh soon laying her down, hands on either side of her, and erection stimulating as he desperately tries blocking Marc out of his brain at least for a few hours.

"Josh…" Maya moans as Josh's wet lips lightly trace along her neck, and he simply hums. "Stop…Josh," she says, pressing her hands to his chest, and calmly shoving him away from her.

Josh silently stares down at her, hurt visible in his blue eyes, and hair slightly unruly due to Maya's wandering hands. She looks at Josh remorsefully. "We need to talk first," Maya mutters, aiming to sit up, and Josh willingly gets off of her.

He slams his head back onto the top of couch, arms lifelessly by his sides, and eyes closed as he breathes deeply. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Maya smirks wickedly. "Believe me, I was enjoying it." She says admittedly, and Josh swiftly looks at her. His cheeks brighten, vividly rosy, and Maya bashfully bites her lip. "But this isn't how I want it to happen. Tell me what went on with Marc," she requests, and Josh involuntarily ignores her previous statement, secretly excited.

He sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone call. Marc just…he…" Josh stammers, and Maya gazes at him sympathetically. "He was drinking, and then him and his friends destroyed the house. The police came because someone called about a noise disturbance, and I'm stuck. I'm freaking stuck Maya because that fool trashed the place, and let one of his goons steal all the money I had stashed away for this month's rent. We're on the verge of eviction, and I want to do nothing more than beat Marc's ass until I feel better." Josh growls bitterly, and Maya softly grabs his hand.

She holds it tightly, comfortingly, and staring at Josh sternly. "Calm down. Now, why did he trash the house?" Maya interrogates, and Josh chuckles pitifully.

"Because his deceitful girlfriend played him for money, and secretly left him. He hasn't seen or heard from her in almost three days, and used all of his frustration to wreck the apartment, and posted most of it on social media." Josh explains, and sensing as Maya squeezes his palm. "He even took money from me to give to her to prevent her being evicted, which she clearly lied about, and now _we're_ the ones in trouble of being homeless. I don't know how long he's been doing it, but apparently managing to put the money back somehow without me ever having to know he took it in the first place. Clearly I stink at hiding places." Josh jokes, attempting to ease the mood, and Maya faintly smiles.

"I'm sorry, Josh."

Josh looks at her intensely, sorrowful and refusing to have her feel bad for his problems. "It's okay, Maya."

"No, it's not. Josh, I just got here, and you're already talking about leaving. Isn't there anything you can do to keep from being evicted? What about Marc's half of the rent? He still has his, doesn't he?"

Josh somberly shakes his head. "I always have him give it to me in advance rather than asking for it at the last minute. We only have a week until the rent is expected on time, and we'd need a miracle to happen if we have any chance of fixing this. And if we do, I'm kicking Marc out on the streets. I don't know why I haven't sooner, but I can't do this anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Maya." Josh says. "Every day it's something different with him, and much worse. He can find himself another roommate for all I care because I'm done with him. _I just want to be with you_ , and I can't do that if I'm constantly babysitting Marc, and fixing the mistakes he helps to put us in." He admits, and Maya shyly purses her lips.

She blushes, and Josh looks at her curiously, not realizing his brief confession. He closely watches her mouth as she talks. "Come on…" Maya whispers, standing up from the couch, and calmly tugging Josh behind her up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Josh's stomach churns as he sees them going into her bedroom, although he doesn't protest. Instead, happily smiling to himself. They stop next to the bed, and Maya gently pushes him backward; Josh willingly falling back onto his elbows, and looking up at her skeptically. She takes off his shoes, lifting his feet onto the bed, and then purposely crawling over him to lay on the other side. Maya turns off the light near her side of the mattress before resting her head on Josh's chest. He reluctantly wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close, and Maya can plainly hear his rapid heartbeat. She smiles. "How do you feel?"

"You don't want to know," Josh says nervously, truthfully wanting to calm his arousal before Maya can notice.

Maya leans up to look at him, and soon shifting her gaze down to his lips. She pecks his mouth lightly. "Go to sleep, Josh," she murmurs soothingly. "My first day of work starts tomorrow, and you need plenty of rest to deal with Marc. In the meantime, though…you can stay here."

"Really?" Josh asks hopefully, and Maya nods.

She lays her head back down on his chest and whispers to herself, "Lucky for you, I want to be with you too."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Marc invites friends over, while Josh is away, and helps to trash the place when he realizes his girlfriend up and left him. Also choosing to post it on social media.

2\. Josh discovers that his money has been stolen, and fears eviction.

3\. Maya allows Josh to stay with her.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Four | _Game Over_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **J** osh's grin is large as it stretches across his cheeks; his eyes full of lust, and heart palpitating at the sight of Maya sitting next to him. He woke up early, aiming to cook breakfast before the blonde could get up. Nevertheless, still slightly dazed due to the lack of sleep from the previous night, following the incident with Marc. Josh woke up in the middle of the night, head aching, and pacing around Maya's bedroom as the predicament regarding his living situation weighed heavily on his mind. It wasn't until three o'clock in the morning when he could finally feel a sense of tiredness, Josh carefully getting back into bed, and holding Maya close as he wrapped an arm around her. She hadn't moved an inch, evidently exhausted, but continuing to spoon nonetheless.

Maya's face is rosy, laughing uncontrollably, and Josh is simply in love with her enthusiasm. There hadn't been much in the house for them to eat—Maya still needing to go grocery shopping—and Josh opting to make waffles for them instead with a side of fruit he also managed to find. He picks up a cherry, giving one to Maya, and smiles at her cunningly. "C'mon, I saw this on a TV show once. _Wanna race me_?" Josh challenges, bouncing his eyebrows, and Maya looks at him slyly.

"Tying a cherry stem with your tongue?" she says skeptically, taking the offering, and staring at the cherry curiously.

"Yeah. If you can do it, then it means you're a good kisser." Josh says, and seeing as Maya inches her face closer to his.

She smiles at him wittily. "According to you, I _know_ I'm a good kisser."

" _Better than me_?" Josh retorts with a toothy grin, and Maya can no longer ignore the competitive urge. She holds the cherry near her mouth as does Josh, and soon starts to count them down. "Three…two…one…go," he signals, popping the cherry from the stem, and hurriedly attempting to tie it into a knot before the blonde can; their gazes locked on each other as they both try to surpass the other.

Nearly thirty seconds go by, and Josh moves a hand up to his mouth, his tongue aimlessly twirling around until finally he removes the step, revealing his knot, and smiles victoriously. "Well, what do you know?" he teases, and watching Maya as she still works with tying her stem.

She takes it out a few seconds later, and playfully shoving Josh as he laughs. "At least I can do it. Guess I'm a good kisser after all," Maya argues, and Josh winks at her.

"I'm actually not sure anymore. How about you remind me…" he murmurs, picking up a strawberry, and positioning it between his teeth.

Maya's cheeks flush. Regardless, lightly gripping the collar of Josh's shirt, pulling him close, and biting the other half of the strawberry until their lips inevitably touch—the kiss starting off slow and seductive, Josh caressing the side of Maya's face, and beginning to smile as she bites on his bottom lip, tugging as she backs away. Josh is breathless, heavily panting, and Maya smirks. " _Remember now_?"

"Yes," Josh replies, and watching as Maya hops down from the stool next to his. His eyes closely follow her movements, admiring her petite physique and alluring curves as she sashays away from him; her outfit consisting of a white sleeveless blouse, a navy-blue skirt with white polka dots, and black flats. Josh bites his lip, captivated by her effortless beauty.

Elsewhere, Maya grabs her portfolio, and inserting some last-minute sheets of paper inside of it. Josh then gets up, walking toward her, and standing over her shoulder; his mouth close to her earlobe. "Is this what you've been working on?" he asks, genuinely interested, and breath gently tickling her skin.

Maya nods. "I got hired as an associate for this clothing designer, who likes my artwork. I create sketches to present to her that she can use to print onto her clothes, and use for her clothing line."

"Sounds cool. Are you nervous?"

"Nope," Maya replies, popping the 'p', and turns around to face the tall guy standing behind her. She looks at him, her expression tenacious and smile bold. "I have confidence in my work. Besides, if she didn't like it, she wouldn't have hired me." Maya says, poking a finger repeatedly into Josh's chest, and stiffening once he grabs her around the waist.

Josh pulls her close, pecking her nose. "I know you'll do great," he whispers, and hugging Maya tightly for support—the embrace warm and affectionate.

Maya firmly clutches his shirt in her hands as she hugs his backside, cheek pressed to his chest, and inhaling his fresh citrus scent. "Thank you," she mumbles.

Josh leans his chin down on top of her head, calm as not even a small amount of space separates them. However, unexpectedly interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door, Maya and Josh quickly pulling apart, and looking at each other in confusion. Needless to say, opting to answer it, Maya sauntering to the doorway, and opening it to see a familiar silhouette standing on her doorstep. She furrows her eyebrows. " _Marc_?"

"Hey…Is Josh here?" Marc prompts, waving faintly, and staring at the blonde nonchalantly.

Maya gapes, gaze steady, and pointedly scanning Marc's appearance. He'd still been wearing the same clothes from the day before, hair unruly, and countenance dull as he quietly stands with his hands in his pockets. Afterward, sensing as Josh walks up behind her, but doesn't look over her shoulder at him. Instead, eyes refusing to glance anywhere other than at the hungover guy in front of her. "What do you want, Marc?" Josh says harshly.

Marc slightly takes a step forward. "C'mon, we need to talk. I know I have some explaining to do," he pleas, although Josh isn't willing to comply.

He stubbornly shakes his head. "It's fine. I don't care. Just pack up your stuff, and get the hell ou—" Josh says, but disrupted as Maya jabs an elbow into his ribs. He moans, face distorting, and Maya briefly looks back at him.

" _Talk to him_ ," she says through gritted teeth, and walking pass him back into the house to grab her things before exiting outside to her car. Although, stopping the moment Josh softly grabs her wrist.

She stares at him, lips ajar, and silent as Josh whispers into her ear. " _See you tonight_?" he asks hopefully, and Maya bites her lip, nodding. Josh leans in to kiss her lips, satisfied with her underlying smirk, and watching her every move until she's no longer in sight, driving out of the complex to work. He then narrows his eyes at Marc, noting his sulking head, and looks at him bitterly. "We'll talk in here." Josh declares, inviting Marc in, and closing the door behind him.

He stands in the middle of room, and looking around curiously with his hands still in his pockets. "So…she's your girlfriend now?" Marc questions, not looking Josh in the eyes.

Josh folds his arms. "Get to the point. I know you didn't come here to talk about that."

"Still keen as ever I see, Joshua…" Marc says sarcastically, and Josh cringes—Marc never using his full name unless to tease him. "By the way, I woke up on the floor this morning. Not very comfortable," Marc says, clearly stalling, and Josh roughly grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulling him close; their noses nearly touching.

Josh seethes, teeth clenched, and anger boiling. "You don't understand how badly I want to beat your ass right now,"

"Then why don't you?" Marc dares, voice calm and attitude mellow. " _Is it because of Maya_?" he asks knowingly.

"Actually, yeah. It is."

"So, _what_ ," Marc says. "some girl half your size waltz back into your life and suddenly, what she says goes?"

"I asked you to stop calling her that,"

"Fuck you, Josh!" Marc exclaims, snatching Josh's grip off of him, and tightly balling his fists. "If Maya does agree to date you, then that officially makes her the stupidest girl ever! I mean, why the hell would she save herself for you because believe me, you're nothing special."

"Oh, and _you_ are?" Josh retorts. "Your last girlfriend did nothing but play your ass, and instead of being mature about it, you and your dumbass friends trashed our apartment!" he yells, violently shoving Marc, but Marc shoves him back just as hard; his frustration level rising.

The pushing and swearing then continuing until finally Marc wrestles Josh to the floor, both of them rolling around, punches flying, and attempting to pin the other down with as much force as possible. "I'll admit, I screwed up, but are you really gonna let some girl come between us? I thought we were like brothers," Marc pants, holding Josh in a temporary chokehold, but he easily frees himself, successfully pinning Marc down instead as all his strength hasn't yet returned.

They stare at each other spitefully. "Maya isn't coming between us. I just don't want to deal with this anymore, Marc." Josh admits, and Marc doesn't respond. "The drinking, the swearing, the late-night poker games, and shifts at the bar. _You call that a job_?"

"It helps to pay the bills, doesn't it?"

"That's not the point!" Josh shouts, outraged, and Marc cowers; still underneath Josh as he strongly holds him down. "You have the nerve to call Maya stupid because she found a guy she wants to be with, but you're older than her, and she has a lot more going for herself than you ever did! I fucking love Maya whether she knows it or not, and I finally have a chance to be with her without the public eye judging our relationship! The last thing I need is an ungrateful ass roommate, who does nothing but take advantage of me! I want all my attention to be on Maya, hopefully making this work between us, but every time I turn around there you are screwing shit up with your poor decisions with your equally foolish friends! Can't I just be happy with the girl I like, and not have you in the picture?"

Marc is speechless, his stare intense before averting his gaze, and clenching his jaw. He knows he isn't the ideal roommate, let alone friend, but secretly appreciative of all that Josh has done for him. After all, he'd probably be on the streets dead somewhere if not for a place to stay. He sighs. "Get off me," he murmurs quietly, and Josh reluctantly agrees.

He sits on the floor beside him, resting his arms on his knees, and Marc slowly sits up. "I need help."

"No kidding," Josh scoffs, and Marc glares at him.

"Seriously, Josh. I don't know what makes me this way, but I don't want to be this person anymore. If it's this constant senselessness that's always getting me into trouble, and why Ashlyn left me, then I clearly have to change some things…" Marc realizes, and sensing Josh's lingering gaze. He sighs exasperatedly. "Don't get rid of me just yet. You really are like a brother to me, and probably my only real friend. I'm going to need you to get through this, and Maya probably knows that too if she's insisting you at least talk to me,"

Josh rolls his eyes. "Don't use the girl I like to guilt trip me."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Marc smirks, holding up his fist. " _Deal_?" he says, waiting for Josh to pound knuckles, but instead staring at his hand nonchalantly.

Eventually Josh shrugs, caving. "Someone needs to keep you in line. Unfortunately, I guess that's me." He says, bumping his fist with Marc's, and Marc smiles, relieved; his face then falling into realization.

"Oh, I almost forgot…I held onto this," he announces, and pulling something out of the front of his pants. It's an envelope, and Josh's eyes immediately widen. "I found it yesterday, and picked it up. I figured it's important if you kept it under your mattress."

[…]

"After this light, turn left in ten feet." The voice of the GPS instructs, the traffic light currently red, and Maya's insides wildly churning as she hopelessly tries getting to work on time. She sits back, leaning her head against the headrest, and closing her eyes as she sighs. Maya truly didn't want to leave Josh, valuing any time they get to spend together, although Marc's untimely intrusion merely the extra push to pause their lustful bonding as she couldn't risk arriving late to her first day on the job. Nevertheless, bashfully smiling to herself, and staring dreamily out of the window.

For so long has she imagined a life with Josh outside of just being Riley's best friend and uncle. Albeit, Maya's invisible list of why she admires him probably longer than _The Declaration of Independence_ ; her heart rapidly pulsating whenever he touches or looks at her, and his lips—oh, is she in with his lips. Josh's kisses seemingly out of this world, and tongue game luxuriant; absently wrestling for control without losing the romance aspect of it. Maya can't help growing hot from the feel of his hands cradling her waist, and breathing intense as they drown into one another. Maya soon reminiscing to the brief talk they shared the night before prior to falling asleep together.

" _Maya…are you sleep?" Josh whispers, his palms folded on top of his stomach, and blankly staring up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Maya's back currently turned to him as she aims to fall asleep, although truthfully struggling._

 _She moans, eyes still closed, and slightly shaking her head. "What's wrong?" she stirs, and Josh is momentarily silent._

" _I don't know. I can't sleep, and then I couldn't help wondering…" Josh tapers, voice fading, and Maya can sense him shifting around in the bed. He faces her direction, leaning on his elbow, and gazing down at the blonde sincerely. "Do you think we're moving too fast? Tell the truth," Josh urges, and Maya gradually opens her eyes._

 _She turns onto her back, gaze connecting with Josh's, and staring deeply into his ocean irises. "Honestly? No…" Maya admits, and Josh's heart jolts as he proceeds to look at her, despite her eyes subsequently averting away from his. "It's not like we're complete strangers, who's fallen in love at first sight then goes on one date, and suddenly wants to get married. We've talked about this, Josh—you and me—we agreed to play the long game, and now things are finally happening the way we always imagined. I'm not saying we're going to be together forever, but I'm willing to test the waters if you are." Maya confesses, and eyes fixating on Josh once again. She smiles, noting Josh's speechlessness, and leans up onto her elbow as well._

 _Maya at stares him, anxious to know his thoughts. Josh's eyes then drop as he lowers his head, and her heart temporarily stops. "I guess while we're confessing…I know age used to be our biggest obstacle, but a part of me never wanted to consider what it would be like to be with you because I can't make any promises that I won't hurt you someday…somehow, and I'll never forgive myself if I'm responsible for breaking your heart. I've known you for a long time, and the possibility of jeopardizing the bond between us has me scared out of my mind. And if Riley ever found out, she'd probably never talk to me again. I'm just confused," Josh says, emotions scattering, and brain heavily weighing with unnecessary guilt._

 _However, no air passing into his lungs the minute Maya's lips softly graze his. Josh's eyes are low, savoring the feel of her warm breath, and anticipating what's about to happen next. "How do you feel about me, Josh?" she murmurs quietly, mouth close to his._

 _Josh tightens his lips, swallowing. "I like you, Maya…I really, really like you."_

" _Then clearly you're not as confused as you think you are," she responds, lightly kissing him, and Josh still craving her lips as she slowly pulls away. "We'll get through this, slowly but surely. We don't have to rush, and making mistakes are inevitable. No couple is perfect," Maya says, and smiling before kissing Josh again. "Oh, and I really,_ _ **really**_ _like you too."_

Maya parks her car, shutting off the engine, and hastily grabbing her stuff before leaping out of the driver's seat. She jogs up to the front of the building, glorified at how massive the studio loft is prior to making her way inside. Maya finds an elevator, skimming the e-mail she received with directions and instructions, and nervously standing alone as she rides it up to the appropriate floor. Afterward, dashing down the hallway and around corners until accidentally crashing into the back of something; her folder of sketches releasing from her grip, and gliding across the floor.

Maya squints her eyes, wondering who it is she apparently ran into, and staring at the person questionably as they panic. "Dammit! Look at what you did,"

"Uh, sorry?" Maya says, and instantly tensing up the second the person looks at her; their long red hair tied high into a ponytail, flawlessly executed makeup, and glasses framing their beautiful green eyes.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," the girl replies, grieving over the spilled coffee, and groans irritably. "Ugh, Taryn is going to kill me if I'm late coming back with her coffee. Thanks a lot."

"Wait, Taryn? As in, _Taryn Reeves_ —the fashion designer?" Maya prompts, eyes wide, and heart racing.

The girl cocks an eyebrow, suspicious. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to be her new hire, are you? Maya—"

" _Hart_. Yes, that's me. And you are…" Maya says, her tone critical.

"Juliet Townsend…I'm her assistant." She replies sullenly, and noticing the coffee all over her clothes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know you were—"

"It's okay," Maya says, holding up a hand. She then looks around the floor for her portfolio, and quickly running to retrieve it when she spots it a few feet away from her. "And I'm sorry about the coffee. I'll take the blame if that'll make you feel better,"

"No, forget it. It doesn't matter, whose fault it is. She's still going to want her coffee regardless, so I better get going and buy her another one."

"Before you do…can you take me to the studio?" Maya pleas, eyes hopeful, and Juliet faintly smiles.

She nods. "You're actually almost there. Just keeping walking straight, and it's the door on your right."

"Thanks," Maya says graciously, and quickly starting to walk off, oblivious of Juliet's intense gaze from the other end of the hall.

"Good luck… _you're gonna need it_." She mumbles to herself, and turning on her heel in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I'm going to be focusing my attention primarily on this story now as it's a lot more fun writing for you guys. I also love how half of you had winky faces somewhere in your replies, lol. By the way, I am not going to write that kind of scene, considering the rating I chose for this story. The most I'll probably do is imply it if I decide to at all. Moreover, I'm glad to see a lot of people apparently enjoying the story. I'm thinking of going to college for journalism, and writing these fanfictions have been great practice for me. If I can actually manage to become a successful author someday, then my life will be complete.

 **Recap:**

1\. Marc and Josh talk, and Marc calls Maya stupid for wanting to waste her time with Josh.

2\. Josh strongly declares his love for Maya.

3\. Josh skeptically agrees to help Marc through with his issues.

4\. A flashback to Maya and Josh discussing the fate of their relationship.

5\. Maya starts her first day at work, and meets a girl named Juliet.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Five | _Alone Time_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **M** aya wipes her forehead, tired and anxious as she vigorously erases and re-sketches nearly all of her original artwork. She'd been speechless when meeting Taryn up-close and personal for the first time since speaking to her on the phone, and immensely timid during the presentation of all the drawings she created in hopes of having them perfect. Albeit, defeated once hearing the dreadful words that things apparently needed to be changed—Taryn's attitude nonchalant to say the least. Afterward, Maya ultimately finding an empty desk somewhere within the studio to start readjusting her work to better suit Taryn's likings.

It's been ten hours since arriving to work, and Maya repeatedly having to correct her art over and over again. She tightly holds the pencil between her fingers, her hand cramping, but face determined as she hopelessly aims to please Taryn if it's the last thing she does.

Maya sighs, setting her utensils down, and lifting the page off of the table to clearly look at the sketch. "How's it coming?" a voice suddenly says from behind, startling her.

Maya flinches, glancing over her shoulder. "Uh," she mutters, reluctant. "I want to say, good but Taryn will probably beg to differ…" Maya moans sullenly, putting the paper down, and slouching as she leans her cheek into her palm.

Meanwhile, the guy pulling up a seat to sit beside her prior to offering her something to drink. "Coffee or water?" he asks, and Maya narrows her eyes at him, curious. "I bought both since I don't know what you like. I'll just take whatever you don't want,"

"Water's fine, thanks." Maya says, grabbing the water bottle, and gulping down large amounts of the cold, refreshing liquid. "I don't like coffee. I think it's gross, and too bitter." She states, face distorting into disgust.

"Well, you're not wrong, but it does come in handy," the guy replies, taking a sip. "Dallas," he introduces, holding out his hand, and appearance the typical boy next door with dark, fluffy hair, fair skin tone, and a friendly smirk.

"Maya." Maya says, their hands conjoining. "How long have you been working for Taryn?"

Dallas tenses. "Eh…too long. I'm one of her clothing designers. She has the visions, and I bring them to life."

"Yeah, well…I didn't think this job would be so stressful. I love art, don't get me wrong, but I'm not used to someone judging my work, and constantly forcing me to change it." Maya grunts, rolling her eyes.

"She's not so bad once you know how to handle her," Dallas insinuates, and Maya quirks an eyebrow. "Taryn's young—only twenty-six—and she's obsessed with lasting in the big leagues with all the really famous and successful fashion designers in the business. In this line of work, originality is key. She wants to be noticed, remembered, and sometimes it leaves her a little bossy and overwhelmed." Dallas explains, lulling Maya speechless.

The blonde's gaze then dropping down to her overly edited sketch, seeking flaws, and sensing as Dallas slightly leans in closer to also examine it. His countenance is calm, pointed, and Maya can't take her eyes off him as she anticipates his opinion; practically holding her breath. " _Well_?"

"It's not bad," Dallas says. "Although, I think I know why you're struggling,"

"Oh, yeah?"

"You're new at this, I assume—making graphics for clothing. I think Taryn just wants you to think a little more outside the box." Dallas retorts, brown eyes still ogling Maya's drawing.

Maya loudly groans, throwing back her head, and covering her face. "Ugh, I can't do this. Maybe I'll just quit now, while I'm behind…"

"You mean, ahead?"

"No." Maya says seriously, and Dallas chuckles.

He then pulls the paper closer to him. "C'mon, Maya. It's obvious how much you love art, and something tells me you were the best in your class back in school. Just keep trying, and Taryn will be satisfied soon enough."

"I doubt it," Maya says, sipping more of her water. Another silhouette later intruding their conversation, and Maya soon looks up to see Juliet standing before them.

She's holding a stack of papers in her arms, and placing two down onto the table for both Dallas and herself. Maya furrows her eyebrows. "Uh, what's this?"

"Invitations regarding the event Taryn's hosting for the release of her up and coming collection," Juliet plainly responds, and raising her glasses further onto the bridge of her nose. "It's tomorrow, and we're all expected to be there."

"If we're expected, then why do we need invitations?" Dallas prompts, confused.

"Hello, what are you without information? This invitation thoroughly mentions everything you'll need to know from time to location to attire. Taryn wants to celebrate the announcement and launch of the new merchandise, and to praise the team for another job well done." Juliet explains, and Dallas awkwardly purses his lips, nodding.

Maya raises a finger. "I'm not expected to show up, am I? I mean, I just got here. Taryn and I literally just met today, and I'm _still_ working with trying to impress her…" she admits, and Juliet looks at her intently.

"Of course, you'll be there. What better chance for Taryn to properly introduce you as the newest member of her team, and to begin getting to know you better. Besides, this party will be extravagant—tons of celebrities, paparazzi, and publicity. It'll be a blast, and you'll regret not showing up if you don't."

"Will I get fired if I don't?" Maya questions, genuinely curious for selfish reasons.

Juliet stares at her incredulously. "Are you saying you have something better to do?"

"Sure," Maya shrugs, grinning, and so is Dallas.

Juliet rolls her eyes. "Listen Maya, you're new here, so I'm going to cut you some slack, but I wouldn't want to be on Taryn's bad side if I were you."

"Oh, lighten up Juliet," Dallas defends, and Maya looks at him. "At the end of the day, these parties are specifically for Taryn. She gets all the attention, so if one of us doesn't show up, I'm sure nobody would even notice, _including her_. Stop scaring Maya. She won't get fired, so don't put stuff like that in her head."

"Taryn can do whatever she wants. Just because she hasn't fired anyone yet for not attending one of her events, doesn't mean she won't. I'm trying to _help_ Maya,"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Maya says, subtly smiling, and both Dallas and Juliet look at her. "There's somebody I'd much rather spend my night with instead, and he's a lot more enjoyable to be with than Taryn."

[…]

"Wasn't this a good idea?" Marc smiles, feet on top of the coffee table, and sitting back on the couch as he finishes the last of his Chinese food.

Josh stares at him, irritable. "We've only been cleaning for a few hours, and you've barely broken a sweat. How the heck can you possibly work up an appetite when you haven't done anything?"

Marc scoffs, arms folded behind his head, and eyes currently closed. "Do you even know what it means to be drunk? I was fucking wasted last night in case you forgot, and didn't really eat anything. I need some food in my system, especially if I want to stop throwing up." He replies, and Josh grimaces.

They left Maya's apartment a few hours after their fight, opting to straighten up their own, although Marc hasn't really lifted a finger. Instead, using the spare time to complain, rest, vomit, and repeat. Meanwhile, Josh undoubtedly regretting his decision to keep the guy around as it isn't worth constantly having to clean up after him as if he's a helpless infant that can't do anything for himself. Nevertheless, desperate for a distraction, while Maya's occupied at work, and if there's anything that can keep him from thinking of the mesmerizing beauty that is Maya Hart, _it's Marc_.

It's been several hours since they started, Maya more than likely to be coming back home any minute now, and Josh wanting nothing more than to snuggle up with her after a long day of forcibly having to tolerate Marc and his neediness.

Josh rises from the couch, gathering their empty plates, and sauntering to the kitchen to start washing dishes. Elsewhere, Marc is too full to even move, beginning to doze off, and Josh looks over his shoulder at him.

He shakes his head.

Josh could never help feeling suspicious about Marc in the very beginning of meeting each other, afraid he was apart some dangerous gang, or simply doing something illegal that could possibly land them both in jail. However, after a whole year of getting to know him, subsequently coming to the realization that he's _not_ a criminal. Instead, merely a lazy party-goer that likes to drink, who's also obsessed with sharing his life on social media, and doesn't think rationally regarding a lot of his decisions. Needless to say, occasionally a fun person to be around when not consumed in the wild side of life.

Josh scrubs off the last plate, setting it aside, and shutting off the faucet prior to gazing around him at the apartment. All of the destruction Marc foolishly caused nearly fixed, no thanks to the roommate responsible.

Marc then yawns, pulling out his phone, and absently scrolling through it. "Fuck," he groans. "my battery just died,"

"Nobody cares." Josh snarls, and flinging a piece of dirty laundry at Marc's face.

"Whoa! What's _your_ problem?"

"I'm tired!" Josh shouts, face turning red, and body aching. "It took me forever to get this apartment back together, and then having to take care your sickly ass at the same time. I just want to go to sleep,"

"Yeah, well…Maya will be back soon, and then you two can 'sleep' together all you wa—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Josh threatens, and Marc clenches his jaw.

Afterward, standing up from the couch. "I'm just saying—"

"And maybe that's your problem…" Josh murmurs, frustration heavily weighing him down.

Marc shoots him a death stare. "You give me hell about me and my girlfriend, but you're no better. I mean, are you and Maya together, are you not together? What the hell is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"But you do,"

"I said, I don't."

" _Yes, you do_. What is it about us that you can't just leave us alone?" Josh interrogates, Marc momentarily silent, and eventually walking off to avoid answering the question. He mumbles to himself, bitter and bothered as he goes outside, and Josh doesn't attempt to follow him; truthfully savoring the temporary silence and alone time.

Listening to Marc talk about him and Maya like that had Josh's blood boiling and hands balling into fists, angry by how blunt and insensitive he can be, and Josh couldn't agree more that there's clearly something wrong with Marc that needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Whether it's mentally or emotionally, the obnoxiousness needs to cease.

Meanwhile, Marc closing the door behind him, his hands in his pockets, and face tense as he kicks imaginary rocks from the doorstep. He couldn't handle Josh's tough interrogation as he knows he'd say something he'd regret. Marc has never admitted to Josh before, but honestly jealous of him and everything he seems to have. From a job to a family to a girlfriend, Marc can't get over how he finds himself struggling or being betrayed the second he feels safe, and watching from the sidelines, while Josh has the time of his life.

He lowers his head solemnly, pondering whether Josh is going to chase after him or not, and ultimately losing hope the longer he remains alone. Marc then lifts his head, glancing ahead of him, and squinting his eyes as he notices a familiar parked car in the parking lot in front of their house. "When did she get back?" he mumbles quietly, starting to walk closer, and stopping next to the driver's side of the car. Marc gently taps on the window, Maya flinching as she looks up, and staring at him questionably.

She rolls down the window. "What's up?" Maya asks, tone noticeably resentful.

"Why are you just sitting inside with the car running?" Marc asks, and Maya briefly looks away.

She'd finally gotten a chance to leave for the night, although still obsessed with completing the altered sketches for Taryn, and quickly parking the car before grabbing her sketchbook, and beginning to draw before the ideas could evaporate from her mind. "I got distracted…"

"You sure that's all?" Marc implies, an eyebrow raised, and Maya looks at him in confusion.

"Uh?"

" _Can I_?" Marc questions, pointing inside of the car, although already beginning to walk to the passenger side before Maya has the chance to protest.

She stiffens as she watches him slide into the seat beside her, secretly waiting for Josh to appear, and throw him out. Maya bites her bottom lip, nervous, and witnessing Marc's intense gaze as the air around them is completely silent.

"Josh is waiting for you inside, but I was hoping you have a minute," Marc declares, his green eyes hopeful, but Maya doesn't respond.

If there's one word to describe Marc, it's unpredictable, and Maya is trepid as she awaits the unexpected. She briefly averts her eyes before gradually nodding her head, complying.

 _I'm sorry, Josh_.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya experiences her first day at work, and meets a guy named Dallas.

2\. Juliet assists Taryn, announcing an upcoming party that Maya is skeptical to attend.

3\. Josh has second thoughts about Marc, and questions him about Maya.

4\. Marc corners Maya at her car, requesting to talk to her. [Note, Josh doesn't have a clue]

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Six | _Confrontations and Realizations_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **H** e stares deeply into her ocean eyes, a slight frown curling at the ends of his mouth. Maya stiffens, nervous, and unable to gaze directly at him as the hurt violently consumes her. It's been almost two hours since Marc first getting into her car, requesting to talk to her, and Josh hopelessly waiting for them to come home. The inside of the car is dark, a crescent moon brightly radiating the night sky. Maya solemnly lowers her head, ashamed, and anticipating the reaction she'll likely receive once her and Josh are in the same room together. They may not have officially announced their relationship, although the constant closeness self-explanatory. She may not have done anything with Marc, but the knowledge of sneaking out with Josh's "best friend" and roommate feeling a lot like a crime.

Marc's hazel eyes continue to examine her, quiet as he ponders what's probably running through her head right now. He softly drapes his hand on top of hers, and Maya's gaze instinctively locking with his. "We didn't do anything,"

"We might as well have," Maya retorts, speaking the words she's certain Josh will utter.

Marc sighs, exasperated. "Maya," he whispers, and momentarily pursing his lips. "I'm sorry about tonight. I swear, I didn't know they'd be there." Marc pleas, and Maya pointedly stares at him, doubtful.

She then snatches her hand away from his, expression ferocious as she attempts to get out of the car. "Just leave me alone, Marc." Maya demands, tone full of venom, and slamming the door shut before Marc can say anything.

"Maya…Maya!" he shouts from inside of the car before hurriedly getting out. He runs after her. "Maya—" Marc murmurs, grabbing the blonde's wrist, and Maya quickly whirls around.

"Let go of me!"

"I just want to talk!"

"I said, let go!" Maya hollers, teeth clenched, and brutally kicking Marc in the shin.

She plainly watches as he lets go, hunching over, and cradling his leg from the agonizing pain. Marc seethes, and looking up at Maya breathlessly. She looks scared…regretful, and he would have to be the one to tell Josh that he was the cause of it. "Get away from my door," Maya says, cheeks puffing, and pale skin horribly red as she can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly turns to unlock the door, and stumbling inside of her apartment, while Marc remains outside alone.

Maya leans her back against the door, covering her mouth to muffle her cries, and gradually sliding down to the floor as she sobs. She squeezes her eyes shut, afraid of what Josh will do once he finds out, and mentally tries preparing herself for the worse. Meanwhile, Marc still standing outside on her doorstep. He stares at the door remorsefully, and beginning to lower himself down as he sits, leaning against the door from the outside. He leans his head back, and staring up at the sky as he talks to Maya. "Josh won't hate you if that's what you're worried about," Marc assures, voice gentle and somber. "he loves you too much…" he admits, and Maya's eyes widen.

With her legs pulled to her chest and head resting on her knees, Maya gracelessly wipes her face; opting to listen more closely. She sniffles. "He what?"

"He loves you. He told me during one of our arguments. Josh really wants to be with you, so I'm sorry if I might've screwed everything up." Marc apologizes, but Maya doesn't respond—too distracted by the knowledge that Josh loves her.

She's always figured he did, but finally knowing for sure after countless years of pursuing him suddenly means so much more. Maya's heart palpitates, emotions erratic, and smile slowly growing as she sniffs prior to wiping away her tears for another time. She truthfully didn't understand why she'd felt so sheepish, considering her and Marc really didn't do anything together. Nothing romantically secretive anyway. The earlier ordeal soon flooding her thoughts as she recalls the events since the moment of Marc entering the car.

 _Marc's countenance is hopeful, desperate. "Josh is waiting for you inside, but I was hoping you have a minute," he asks._

 _Maya skeptically diverts her gaze, pondering whether to be nice or to simply ignore him. She eventually nods her head. "Okay…" she agrees, and Marc instantly smiles._

" _Thanks, Maya. And I promise it's nothing bad…I just kind of need some guidance if that's all right?" Marc says, and Maya carelessly shrugs. However, immediately unsure the minute Marc mentions leaving the parking lot._

 _She quirks a brow, incredulous as she contemplates his suggestion. "Wait, you want to go somewhere? I thought you just wanted to ask me something?"_

" _ **I do**_ _, but not here. Josh can walk out at any minute, and I don't want him to see us like this." Marc explains, although Maya still appears uncertain._

" _I get that, but how is us sneaking off together any different than him coming outside, and seeing us? We're still deceiving him, regardless." She replies, and Marc awkwardly shifts around in the seat._

 _He's silent as he looks down, stalling long enough to conjure up an undeniable response. "You and I don't know each other, so I get it if you're unsure about being out with me, but we're not going to do anything. If Josh refuses to believe that, then maybe he's not the guy you thought he was." Marc says, angering Maya as she jerks her head back, and staring at him disbelievingly._

" _Don't do that," she prompts, pointing a finger, and Marc slightly cowers the closer she gets to him. "I don't know what you're planning, but pinning Josh and I against each other isn't going to work. If Josh doesn't believe me, it'll be because I betrayed him."_

" _Maya, I'm not planning anything. I just want to talk, really."_

" _Forget it. I change my mind," Maya declares, shutting off the engine, and gathering all of her things before exiting the car._

 _Marc then grabs her wrist, stopping her from moving, and Maya looks at him questionably. "I was just going to suggest we'd get some frozen yogurt or something. Please, Maya. I've been going through it lately, and I just want to get my mind off things with someone that I know won't judge me since we still don't know enough about each other. If necessary, I promise to tell Josh everything. I'll even ask him right now if it's okay if you want me to," Marc says, and Maya's quiet as she closely speculates the truth behind Marc's words._

 _No doubt she'd feel better going with Marc if Josh knew and was okay with it, but also remembering that they're not even officially together…yet. Ergo, she shouldn't and doesn't have to consult with him before making decisions. Besides, Marc's desperation difficult to ignore, and Maya unable to turn away from anyone in need of help, regardless of who they are. Her compassion is infinite, and if her and Josh ever do become a couple, then she'll probably be dealing with Marc for a while; better to get to know him now, and save herself the hassle later._

 _Maya sighs, shaking her head. "Let's get this over with…" she groans, complying, and Marc happily grins._

" _Awesome. Uh, I'll drive if you don't mind."_

" _I do," Maya blurts, putting the keys back in the ignition, and fastening her seat-belt. She tightly grips at the steering, and backing out of the parking lot onto the main road. "Just tell me how to get there."_

 _The ride is only eleven minutes from the complex, Maya parking in front of the establishment, and following Marc as he guides the two of them inside. He attempted to make small talk with her in the car, although Maya clearly disinterested as she either hums or gives short answers. Each second she spends with Marc when she could be at home snuggling and laughing with the guy she's liked since she was a preteen, Maya grows sick to her stomach. She stands next to Marc once it's their turn to order, watching as he points at different flavors and toppings, and silently staring at him from the corner of her eye when she's sure he doesn't notice. Maya's only been in Orchard Park for two days, voluntarily spending all of her time with Josh, and coming to the realization of how weird it feels._

 _Normally, it'd be her and Riley and four other people that she's hanging out with, and now Josh is the only one she's giving her attention to. After all, that's what she's always wanted, right?_

 _Maya continues to stare at Marc, shamefully admiring his choice smile, dark brown hair that looks as soft as cotton candy, and ring protruding out of his bottom lip. Her cheeks flush, and eyes trailing along the rest of his body, noting the tattoo on his arm that looks to be a quote of something written in Arabic. Marc really is an attractive guy, but he's still no Joshua Matthews._

" _Maya?" he says for the third time, trying to get her attention._

 _Maya repeatedly blinks, confused. "Huh?" she mumbles, embarrassed, and shying away as Marc lightly chuckles._

" _It's your turn to order." He announces, and Maya gapes at the lady standing on the other side of the counter with gloves on and a scoop in her hand. "I'm sorry, she's usually not like this." Marc teases, and gaining a playful slap to the arm. He rubs at it, feigning affliction, and Maya gently shoves him out of the way as she studies the choices._

" _What did you get?"_

" _You were standing right next to me. Weren't you listening?" Marc questions curiously, him and Maya's gazes soon connecting as she blushes, guilty. His face then softens, captivated, and turning back to face the lady. "She'll have what I'm getting,"_

" _It'll be $11.04," the employee says, and Marc extending his arm across Maya's body to stop her from reaching into her wallet._

 _Maya furrows her eyebrows. "Marc, it's just yogurt, and this isn't a date. I can pay for myself." She pleas, but Marc is already handing the woman a twenty by the time she finishes talking._

 _He can feel Maya's intense gaze, and looking at her to see the irritation masking her facial features. He smirks, winking. "Let it go, Maya…and it's_ _ **frozen**_ _yogurt." He says wittily, and Maya rolls her eyes, pretending to pout._

 _Once receiving their dessert, finding a table to sit at, and sitting across from one another as they indulge in their frozen yogurt—French vanilla with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and nuts along with a few added fruits around the edge of the cup. Maya takes her first bite, nervous under Marc's scrutiny as he awaits her reaction, and seeing as the blonde delicately licks her lips. "It's good." She nods._

" _Of course, it is." Marc smiles, and scooping a spoonful of his own to inhale._

 _Afterward, a temporary silence surrounding them as they casually eat their yogurt, and Maya uncontrollably laughing from the funny faces Marc occasionally makes as well as the impersonations of multiple cartoon characters from Mickey Mouse to Bugs Bunny as he acts out their reactions to the taste of the frozen yogurt. "Is it working?" he suddenly says after completing his accurate imitation of Elmo._

 _Maya looks at him in perplexity. "Is what working?"_

" _I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit," Marc admits, and Maya's heart jolts as she keeps the spoon in her mouth. "I know you weren't thrilled about coming out with me, and I wanted to ease your nervousness. I've been told I'm great with voices. It's like a hidden talent I'm not proud of," Marc jokes, and Maya giggles._

 _She then grows serious, letting go of her spoon to set it in the cup, and positioning her hands in between her thighs—a shiver going down her spine. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it,"_

" _You sure?" Marc replies. "Because I really did let Josh know we were together. I didn't want him to worry about you, and even though you didn't say it, I know deep down you wanted me to. I hope that's okay." He says, rendering Maya speechless._

 _She swallows. "Thanks…"_

" _No problem. All I did was send him a text, which he responded,_ _ **I'm going to kill you**_ _."_

" _Really?" Maya says, sounding surprised._

 _Marc shrugs. "Eh, he always says that, although he might actually mean it this time since I know he wants you all to himself." He responds, and Maya bashfully smiles. "But enough about him, I wanted to talk to you because I recently went through a breakup. It was pretty unexpected, and I still don't understand why she left me. I kind of just want a girl's point of view is all, I guess." Marc confesses, and Maya stares at him intently._

 _She only really knows what Josh has ever told her about Marc, and he doesn't seem like that guy in this instance. She clears her throat. "I guess I can do that. What do you want to know?"_

" _The basics like what are the signs I should lookout for to know if a girl likes me? Every girlfriend I've ever had ends up leaving me, and I don't want to waste my time on a girl if the relationship is doomed to fail after only a few months." Marc explains, and folding his arms as he sits back in his chair._

 _Maya gapes, eyes frantically searching his face. She then tightens her lips, looking down. "Well, as a girl, I personally like Josh because he's genuine. Ever since I met him, he's shown himself as compassionate, caring, and thoughtful. He's also funny, sweet, outgoing, smart, and I find his shyness and awkwardness to be cute." Maya smiles, and biting her lip as an image of him popups in her mind._

 _Elsewhere, Marc's gaze drops to the table, watching as the rest of his frozen yogurt starts to melt. "Sounds like you pay close attention to him…"_

" _It's kind of hard not to," Maya replies. "Josh can walk into a party, and I'll spot him all the way from across the room. That's just one way to know a girl likes you. You'll know by the way she looks at you."_

" _What, like love at first sight or something?"_

" _Well, yes and no. Love at first sight is kind of a hoax to me. I mean, if she looks at you like she's genuinely interested in you, and not just your looks. If it looks like she just wants to get into bed with you, then that should be red flags not to go any further." Maya explains, and Marc is silent, reminiscing to all of his previous girlfriends._

 _None of them showed even the slightest bit of interest like Maya does for Josh, and he can't believe how foolish he's been to think that any of them truly loved him. He sighs. "Fair enough…and how do you know if a girl is lying to you?"_

" _Well, I don't know." Maya admits. "Lying is something everybody does, so I think the only way to tell depends on how well you know the person."_

" _I just don't get it. I know I'm not perfect, but I treat all of my girlfriends with tender, love, and care. I never abuse them, and I always want to see them happy. What do_ _ **you**_ _think is wrong with me?" Marc questions, his gaze intense, and leaning forward as he folds his arms onto the table._

 _Maya is quiet, eyes deeply staring into his. "Is that a trick question?"_

 _Marc chuckles, shaking his head. "Why do you ask?"_

" _Because it's—I mean…there isn't anything wrong with you, Marc, and anybody that thinks there is, simply doesn't understand you. Sure, you could probably drink a little less or not at all and find some new friends, but don't ruin your self-esteem over it. I've been with you for an hour, and I can honestly say I feel comfortable. Maybe just be more considerate, especially for Josh and his feelings, and I'm sure you'll—"_

" _Yo, Marc! What's this?" someone yells from across the shop, and both Maya and Marc look behind them to notice two guys walking toward them._

" _Shit…" Marc murmurs under his breath, and slouching in his chair._

 _Maya narrows her eyes at him, speechless, and sensing as the guys closely approach them. "I see you've moved on from Ashlyn already. This one's sexy as fuck, too." Devon says, and biting his lip as he looks Maya up and down._

" _I'll say. Why don't you stand up, and let us sneak a peek?" Marc's other friend Vince says, his hands on the back of Maya's chair, and mouth close to her ear._

 _Maya tenses, and turning her head to look directly at his face. "Can you back up, please?"_

" _Whoa, she's polite, too? Ashlyn never said please unless she wanted something." Devon jokes, and laughing hysterically along with Vince._

 _Marc quickly rises from his seat. "You guys need to leave."_

" _Why? We ain't doing nothing," Devon says, angering Marc by the second._

" _Yes, you are!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry, are we disturbing your date?" Vince presumes._

" _It's not a date!" Maya and Marc both yell simultaneously, and briefly looking at each other._

 _Devon and Vince both exchange looks. "Wait, so she's not your girlfriend? Tell me you're at least hitting that, then." Devon asks, and Maya gasps, cheeks pink, and stomach queasy._

 _Marc face palms. "Shut the hell up, Devon! I would never do that to Maya!"_

" _Maya, huh? Do you speak Spanish?" Vince asks, curious._

" _Ojalá se marcharan dos…"_ _Maya mumbles to herself, and Devon and Vince zealously shout, obnoxious as they jump around, despite not knowing what she said._

" _Damn, Marc! Beautiful and speaks two languages? When you're done with that, can I have her?"_

" _That's it," Maya prompts, standing up from her chair, and grabbing her nearly melted frozen yogurt. She pours the rest of it on Devon's head, and slaps Vince across the face before stomping out of the shop; her fist clenched, and blood boiling with rage._

 _As Maya reaches her car, her hand on the door handle, Marc runs up beside her. "Maya, wait…"_

" _Go to hell, Marc. You and your friends."_

" _I'm sorry, but I didn't know they'd show up! I swear!"_

" _Why wouldn't they? It's your hangout, isn't it?" Maya exclaims rhetorically, sliding into the car, and slamming the door shut._

 _Marc gazes inside of the car at her, hands pressed to the window. "Well, yeah, but I didn't plan this! You have to believe me, Maya!"_

" _No, I don't! Josh is right, you're nothing but an ungrateful, immature, douchebag, and I'm sorry for myself for trying to believe otherwise."_

" _Maya," Marc pleas, and beginning to run around the front of the car to the passenger side. He tries to open the door, pleading with Maya to open it. "Please, Maya. I'm sorry, I really am." Marc says sincerely, heart breaking into two._

 _Maya blinks, refusing to cry over clearly revolting people. She then eventually caves, allowing Marc into the car, and sensing his intense stare as he looks at her. He then softly touches her shoulder. "Maya, look at me," he demands, tone soothing, and holding his breath as Maya's ocean eyes slowly connect with his. Marc takes a deep breath, anxious. "If you want to hit something, then I volunteer to be your punching bag. I'm ashamed to call them friends, but I'm seriously done with them now. I'm going to take yours and Josh's advice, starting with finding better influential people to hang with. Witnessing how they treated you, I realize that I'm just like them, or used to be. I used to treat girls like meat, but never wanted to admit it. I wanted to sound like the victim, so you'd feel sorry for me. I know why my girlfriends leave me, and I have nobody to blame but myself. Josh is lucky to have you, and I've never been more jealous of him than I am right now. Regardless, I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I have issues I need to deal with, and Josh agreeing to help me, despite how I am toward him, I really don't deserve his support. You were right about his compassion, and I'm going to be sure to tell him how appreciative I am of him. We've only known each other for a few years and often times we're not very close, but still he continues to put up with me, especially when I need him most. And I promise to leave you two alone. After tonight, neither of you will have to worry about me meddling in your business anymore, okay? Please, Maya…just say you forgive me. Hell, say anything." Marc urges, emotionally wounded, and heavily breathing as he anticipates Maya's response._

 _Maya subsequently cranks up the car, and looking behind her as she backs out of the lot. "Let's go home,"_

Maya falls into bed, kicking off her shoes, and lays in a fetal position as she silently thinks to herself. She doesn't know what she's most upset about—Marc's confession, his friends, or Josh. Nevertheless, free of her thoughts when a sudden banging sounds at her front door, Maya startled as she fretfully sits up. She knows it can't be Marc, seeing as he announced his departure right before her crawling upstairs. Needless to say, creeping downstairs to the front door, and looking through the peephole before opening it.

"Josh…" she whispers, voice shaky, and her eyes scanning his entire body. "Marc told me he talked to you, but I understand if you're still mad. And if you want me to leave you alone, then—" Maya says, but disrupted by the feel of Josh cupping her cheeks, and smashing his lips into hers; he'd been missing her all day, happy to finally have her in his arms again. Meanwhile, Maya immediately relaxes, calm as if she's floating on air, while softly interlacing her lips with his.

A single tear glides down her cheek, and Josh quickly wipes it away as he breaks the kiss. Maya attempts to protest, although not given the chance once Josh lifts her into his arms, and kicking the door shut behind him as he steps inside. He carries her up to her bedroom, gently laying her down, and truly mesmerized by her beauty as the tears make her blue eyes glassy and captivating.

Josh rips his shirt off, and hovering over Maya as he leans down to passionately kiss her. "He told me what happened…" he says in between kisses. "The next time I see his friends, I will personally beat their ass for you."

"You don't have to do that, Josh…"

"This isn't up for debate, Maya. They upset you, and I wasn't there to protect you. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Marc had your back tonight. He didn't hurt you at all, right?" Josh asks, and stopping the lustful kissing long enough to hear Maya's response.

She shakes her head. "No, he didn't."

"Good," Josh says, pecking her lips. "but the next time you have frozen yogurt, it'll be with me. _Got it_?" he retorts, smiling, and Maya nods as she bites her lip.

Josh kisses her again before taking off his shoes, and climbing into bed with her; sweet dreams as he lays beside the girl he's madly in love with.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I wasn't planning to post today, but once I started this chapter, I couldn't stop. I love it, and since Chapter Five was short with mainly dialogue, I figured this would be nice for you guys.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya comes back home with Marc after a time out together, and is emotionally hurt and guilty.

2\. Marc treats Maya to frozen yogurt, and asks for advice regarding his personality.

3\. Vince and Devon-the two guys from the poker game-intrude their not a date, and blatantly disrespect Maya. However, Marc sticks up for her.

4\. Marc makes a heartfelt confession to Maya.

5\. Josh shows up at Maya's doorstep, no longer wanting to be apart.

This is the first real interaction between Maya and Marc, so tell me what you guys think. Marc has been portrayed as nothing but a *coughs* jackass lately, so I wanted to display more to his personality. Hence, the funny faces, jokes, and cartoon impersonations.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo:_ Relax, I got this all under control ;) I'll definitely be anticipating your review now after this chapter.

 _Jen:_ Marc helped a little bit with the cleaning, but clearly not much, lol. He was too sick apparently to do anything, but Josh being such a nice guy is just one of the reasons why Maya likes him so much.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Seven | _Eye Candy_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** here's a massive grin currently visible on her face as she stares at herself in the mirror, and tying the final bow on the side of her bikini bottom. Maya almost couldn't believe it when she woke up first thing in the morning to a passionate kiss from Josh, and an unexpected announcement that they're going to the beach. She'd momentarily been taken aback, waiting for the punchline, but apparently Josh was serious. Albeit, another date secretly planned where they could laugh, run free, and kiss until sunset.

Maya couldn't wait, ecstatic as she hopped out of bed, and frantically running around to start getting ready. It'd only been the next morning since her incident with Marc, meaning it's also the day of Taryn's collection launch event that she's expected to attend, although that isn't until tonight. In the meantime, a surprise trip to the beach with the handsome Joshua Matthews is the only thing on her mind, and eventually hearing as the front door opens and closes downstairs. "Babe, are you ready?" Josh shouts throughout the house, causing Maya's stomach to churn.

She smiles uncontrollably by the pet name as Josh has never said it before until now, and Maya finds it harder everyday to contain her emotions and deepest desires. She doesn't care anymore that they've only recently reunited—she wants to be with Josh. Maya also impatient now that she knows the truth about his feelings, but merely waiting for him to confess it to her himself.

She slips on a pair of denim shorts and a tank top, and puts on her flip-flops before hurriedly dashing downstairs; Maya flying into Josh's arms as he lifts her off of the ground, and delicately pecking her lips. "You're cute when you're excited," he teases, and gently setting her back down.

"Yeah, well, I've never actually been to the beach before…" Maya admits, folding her arms, and Josh widens his eyes.

He stares at the blonde dubiously. "You're kidding, right?" Maya shakes her head. "Not even during spring break or summer vacation?"

"I mean, what fun is the beach when you have no one to go with? All of us either had jobs, family to visit, or chores to do. Going way out to the beach just wasn't part of the agenda." Maya says, carelessly shrugging, and immediately tensing the minute Josh lifts her chin.

She gapes, breathless as she admires his captivating facial features, impeccable lips, and wispy brown hair that looks as soft as a marshmallow. Maya swallows, cheeks burning as they turn pink. "I promise to make this trip memorable for you, then." Josh murmurs with a wink, and shifting his hand down to hold Maya's. He squeezes it gently, while infatuated with the bashful look on her face; Maya usually unknown for sharing her emotions outside of Riley, and Josh simply falling in love with the subtle change of pace.

He guides Maya to the door, directing her to walk outside first as he locks the door behind them. Meanwhile, a newly rented _Jeep Wrangler_ sits proudly in the parking space right in front of the townhouse. Maya smirks, raising her eyebrows, and turns to Josh expectantly. "First a tandem bike, and now this?"

"Something needs to haul all our stuff," Josh replies, and walking over to the driver's side. He gets inside, hearing the click as he places on his seat-belt, and watching Maya closely as she climbs in beside him. "I already made sure we have everything. There isn't anything you're forgetting, right?"

"I mean, you're here, so I think I'm straight." Maya says wittily, and reaching a hand over as she playfully combs it through Josh's locks.

"Let's get going, then…" he says, switching on the engine, and gazing behind him as he backs out of the space onto the main road. Afterward, rolling down the windows and stereos blasting as they cruise along the streets en route for a getaway at the beach.

Josh steers with one hand, while his other one holds Maya's; their fingers intertwined and neither of their smiles even trying to disappear. Needless to say, Josh immensely mesmerized with the blonde's voice as she loudly sings along to the songs presently blaring from the speakers. Despite goofing around, Maya still sounding superb, and Josh never even knowing she could sing, considering he wasted so many years attempting to ignore both of their feelings and fear of getting too close.

It's already been over an hour, and closing in on their destination, Maya practically bouncing in her seat as she wondrously stares out of the window. Josh turns the music down, continuing to focus on the road, although glancing at Maya from the corner of his eye every so often until finally their gazes connect, and he's caught staring. Josh blushes, and pursing his lips to hide his underlying grin. "Uh, huh. Nice try," Maya says, and Josh chuckles.

"I can't help it. You look like a little girl, who just saw Santa Clause for the first time." He retorts, and laughing hysterically when Maya shoves him.

"Did you tell Marc we were going to the beach today? Is he going to be okay this time without us?" Maya suddenly asks, skeptical, and Josh's smile slowly evaporates from his face.

He absently tightens his grip on the wheel. "He wasn't there," Josh says quietly, and Maya furrows her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Marc wasn't anywhere in the apartment, Maya. I haven't seen him since he came home last night with you, and told me what happened. I then spent the rest of the night with you, so I don't know where he is or how long he's been gone." Josh explains exasperatedly before easing to a halt at a stoplight—the view of the beach clearly in their peripheral.

Maya averts her gaze, contemplating. "Did you try calling him? I mean, are you sure he's okay?"

"He's fine. Marc's a big boy. Whatever trouble he's gotten himself into, I'm sure he'll find a way out of it. The point is, it doesn't involve me for once, so I don't want to worry about it. It's just you and me today, okay?" Josh says, smiling gingerly, and Maya returns it. She nods. "Good," Josh moans, and leaning over the center counsel to kiss her; their eyes closed and mouths seemingly unable to break apart until the sound of a car horn hastily distracts them.

They jump, backing away from each other, and sitting innocently as if they've just been caught kissing under the stairwell by a teacher. Josh presses his foot on the gas pedal, and proceeding to drive the rest of the way to the beach. He then parks in one of the available spaces, and shutting off the engine. He turns to look at Maya but she's already out of the Jeep, waiting for Josh to help unload the cargo. "Let's go, Boing!" she shouts, and Josh shakes his head, grinning.

Both of them carry a fair amount of supplies, although Josh taking advantage of the more heavier things. They walk side by side, their feet subsequently stepping into the hot sand, and feeling as it juggles between their toes. Maya then pointing as she locates an empty spot far enough away from too many people, and eagerly dropping everything as she strips down to her bikini, and short hair flowing in the wind, while she prances around.

Elsewhere, Josh nearly exhausted by the harsh load, and carefully dropping everything on the sand next to the other stuff. He takes a deep breath, and standing up straight with his hands on his hips. Josh's eyes are squinted due to the radiating sunlight, and watching humorously as Maya runs toward the water, and then quickly running away as the tide draws closer. She looks adorable, laughing and nearly falling down plenty of times, and Josh silently adorning over her porcelain skin and perfect curves. He then ceases his staring long enough to start setting up. However, not even ten minutes later and Josh finds himself collapsing as Maya quietly runs up behind him, and wrestles him down to the ground as they sprawl out on the beach towel. She lays on top of him on his back, and mouth close to his ear as she whispers to him. "Are you really going to keep me waiting?" Maya says, her breath warm and enticing, and Josh's heart pulsates.

He does a quick push-up with her still on his back prior to turning over, his hands on Maya's waist as she straddles his lap. "We have to set up, Maya."

"Who says?" she challenges, and grabbing the hem of Josh's shirt. Maya pulls it up over his head, exposing his refined abs, and biting the corner of her lip. "C'mon," she declares, reaching for the sunscreen, and soothingly applying it to Josh's skin and vice versa. Maya then holds Josh's hand, standing him up, and dragging him behind her as she runs back out to the water.

They hold hands, and standing still as they wait for the tide to wash against their ankles. Josh then playfully pushes Maya, watching as she falls on her hands and knees into the water; her blonde hair soaked, and body glistening from the water droplets lingering along her skin.

Josh openly laughs, hysterical until the moment of Maya pulling him down with her. She dunks him underneath the water, and absolutely breathless once he comes back up; Josh dramatically swinging his hair back, and his body sun-kissed as he stands in the sun's rays. He then swims toward her, and grabbing Maya around the waist, despite her trying to get away. Maya's immense laughter sweetly filling Josh's ear as he lifts her into his arms, and high stepping out of the ocean until they're back on the beach. He steadily sets her down, and hands on his knees as he hunches over, breathing heavily. Josh looks up at Maya—one eye closed and the other squinted. "You are a piece of work…"

Maya smiles. "The fun's just beginning, Boing." She implies, and jogging back over to their stuff to retrieve something specific. Maya turns around, displaying a little foam football in her hand. "Let's make a bet," she says, smirking cunningly, and Josh instantly grows intrigued.

He agrees to the stakes, aiming to win for his own selfish benefits, although struggling to avoid getting distracted by how stunning and jaw-dropping Maya appears in the irresistible two-piece she's successfully modeling.

Josh stands with his feet apart and arms open, anticipating the moment of catching Maya in his clutches to prevent her from getting pass him, and scoring a point—the game lasting for a good thirty minutes until finally a victor is announced.

Maya pouts, visibly annoyed as Josh hovers above her, while she lays on her back in the sand. "Guess I won the bet,"

"Whatever." Maya groans, but smile stubborn when Josh leans down to kiss her lips…and her cheek…and her forehead…and her nose…and her neck until she's in a fit of giggles. "Stop…get off of me."

"Don't be a sore loser, Maya." Josh smirks, and falling onto the sand beside her. It's silent between them as they lay together, sensing the other's body warmth, and eyes closed as they soak in the sun's rays. "Are you ready to know what I want since I won?"

"Not really." Maya jokes, and Josh sits up. He looks down at her peacefully, and heart intensely thumping inside of his chest. His countenance is serious, and so is Maya's when she notices. " _Josh_?"

"Can I ask you something…" Josh asks anxiously, and Maya leans up onto her elbows. She nods. "You don't have any regrets, do you?"

"Regrets about what?"

"Me," Josh says, and Maya stares at him intently, waiting for him to elaborate. "Most girls usually don't wait years just to be with one guy, especially when that guy is me."

"Why _especially_ you?" Maya says reluctantly. "You're a great guy, Josh, and it's about time you realize that." She responds, and sitting up to look at him more clearly. She smiles delicately—the sun in her eyes as she admires every little detail about Josh's face. "I did try dating one guy in college, but it didn't feel right."

"How come?" Josh asks, curious, and expression distorting.

Maya shrugs. "We made a verbal contract—one I took very seriously, by the way. It just didn't feel right…being with him, but still thinking of you. I bet I sound so cheesy," she says, rolling her eyes, and hiding her face behind her hands.

Josh shakes his head. "No. Please. _Be cheesy,_ " he says encouragingly, and awkwardly chuckling to himself.

"I've liked you for too long, Josh. It eventually got to the point where I had to stop and ask myself: if not for the age difference, would you have another excuse not to be with me?" Maya admits, bowing her head, and Josh stares at her intensely. "Riley is always telling me to let you go, but then that moment at the ski lodge happened, and I knew this would be worth it. As long as I know there's even a slight chance that you feel the same way as I do, then I will proudly continue to chase you until you give me a reason not to anymore."

" _That won't happen_ ," Josh says quickly, and scooting closer to Maya in the sand. He diverts his gaze down to her soft, plump lips that are currently ajar, and brushes a few strands of her damp hair behind her ear. "You make me so damn insecure, and all because there's so much to love about you. You're beautiful, caring, talented, confident, charismatic, free-spirited, _and_ you're fun to kiss." Josh says, and Maya laughs.

She lightly punches his arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"Then what will?" Josh implies, and Maya's countenance turns into seriousness. She stares deeply into his eyes, seeking the truth.

Maya then stands up, eager for some more fun, and desperate to ditch the intense conversation. "C'mon, we've been invited to play beach volleyball." She says, and Josh arches an eyebrow brow.

"What? No we weren't,"

" _Yet_ ," Maya smirks, and pointing to the group of people presently playing a few feet away from them. "How's your serve?"

"It doesn't exist," Josh replies, clueless when it comes to the sport as he's never actually played before.

"This should be funny, then…"

[…]

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Maya grunts sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and Josh smirks before pecking her cheek. They left the beach later than planned, running nearly an hour late for Taryn's party after going home to change, although hoping nobody will notice as they attempt to slip inside, and act as if they've been there the whole time.

Meanwhile, Josh wildly anxious and trepid as he awaits to go inside. He looks handsome in his gray suit and dress shoes, while Maya looks statuette in her pale blue one shoulder asymmetrical gown with a black floral pattern and heels to match. She has her hair styled high into a messy bun, and loose strands framing her cheeks. Her makeup is subtle yet still impacting, and a hot guy on her arm to make the evening more bearable.

Josh takes a deep breath. "I hope we don't cause a scene walking in late,"

"Eh, if Taryn gets upset, she can just fire me." Maya groans, anticipating the dissatisfied reaction she'll surely receive once stepping inside of the room.

"Do you think we'll meet Rihanna or Selena Gomez?"

"Why would we meet them?"

"You said celebrities would be here,"

"So I've been told, but I don't think _those_ celebrities. Taryn isn't that important…" Maya says, and Josh chuckles.

"You've only been working for your boss for a day, and you already seem to hate her."

"Yeah, well…you're instantly public enemy the minute you talk badly about my art. C'mon, let's get this over with." Maya retorts, her arm conjoined with Josh's, and pushing the door open to officially dive into the swarm of overly relevant personnel; her mouth agape and gaze stern as she takes in the massive crowd.

There's photographers, reporters, models and at least half a dozen famous figureheads that are all apart of the fashion industry. Maya tightens her hold on Josh, not wanting to mistakenly separate from him, and slowly taking one step at a time as she seeks a familiar face. "Which one's Taryn?"

"Don't worry about it," Maya says, aiming to stay far away from her boss as possible. Nevertheless, merely attending just to say that she did.

"Maya?" a voice calls, and Maya briefly looks to the left of her to see Juliet coming toward her. "Please don't tell me you're just now getting here,"

"What do you mean, I've been here the whole time." Maya says, and noticing how Juliet's eyes soon glare at Josh.

Her eyebrows furrow. "Who's this? And if you say your boyfriend, then so God help me…" Juliet says irritably, and Maya and Josh exchange glances.

"So, what if he is?"

"Maya, this night is supposed to be all about Taryn. It isn't bad enough that you came late, but you brought a _date_ too?" Juliet proclaims, and Maya blushes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dallas intervenes, walking up the second he spots everyone together.

Juliet frowns. "Miss Maya Hart here thought it would be cute to bring a date with her _and_ showed up late."

"Really? I tried my hardest to come late, but Juliet wouldn't stop pestering me." Dallas jokes, and receiving a slap to the arm from the redhead herself.

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Why should Taryn care, who I bring with me or not?"

" _Because she's Taryn Reeves_!" Juliet exclaims as though it should be obvious. "She didn't approve of employees bringing guests, and now because of you, we're all going to have to suffer the consequences."

Maya shakes her head, frustrated. She hadn't even wanted to come, but Juliet insisting that it's mandatory. Now she's getting backlash not from her boss, but from her boss' assistant, and doesn't know how much more of this she can endure before calling it quits. The hairs on the back of her neck then tingling when she hears Josh whispering into her ear. "I can just leave if it's that much of a problem."

"You're not going anywhere. I need you here with me," Maya whispers back, and suddenly unable to breath once she sees Taryn approaching her with a reporter and photographer on either side of her.

"Hello, Maya. So glad you could join us," Taryn says smiling, and her attitude bubbly.

"Uh—"

"And who is this?" Taryn questions, and pointedly eyeballing Josh prior to holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Taryn Reeves."

"Josh," Josh plainly introduces, and smiling crookedly.

"Are you here with Maya?"

"Depends. _Would that be okay_?" Josh asks incredulously, and Maya swears she sees a slight twitch of Taryn's eyebrow as she attempts to stay calm for the cameras.

She nods. "Of course, I don't mind."

 _Lies_.

"Cool. We're happy to be here." Josh replies.

 _More lies_.

"Anything to make Maya more comfortable," Taryn assures, although her expression faltering as she gets a closer look at Josh. She steps forward, a hand reaching up to touch his face, and Maya immediately tenses. "Tell me, Josh…are you at all aware of how… _attractive_ you are?" Taryn asks, smirking profoundly, and gaze longing as she stares deeply into his eyes.

Josh stammers, and looking at Maya skeptically. "I mean, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because your skin is flawless, and your facial features are to die for. _And what is it you do exactly_?"

"I'm a…I'm a veterinarian."

"Interesting. And have you ever considered becoming a model?" Taryn interrogates, and rendering everybody speechless as they all look around at each other.

Josh swallows. "No. I don't really…I'm good."

"Oh, c'mon! I have a fashion show starting in a few minutes, and you would be perfect for one of the outfits."

"No thanks."

"Maya, can you please talk some sense into your boyfriend?" Taryn demands, and Maya chokes.

"He's not my—"

"This is serious. One of my male models flaked at the last minute, and I'm desperate for a replacement. You should be so lucky as to have a guy with this much eye candy."

"I know, but—"

"Josh, come with me," Taryn says, grabbing Josh's wrist, and pulling him along behind her to the runway.

"Wait, I can't just leave Maya!"

"She'll be fine," Taryn retorts, disinterested. "When you gain a successful career as a male model and can literally buy her anything her heart desires, she'll certainly be thanking me. I can guarantee it,"

Josh glances over his shoulder in Maya's direction, hopeless as she remains behind with Dallas and Juliet. "I'm sorry," he mouths until finally disappearing into the pool of people.

Maya lowers her chin, blinking back angry tears, and sensing as Juliet drapes a supportive hand onto her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asks sympathetically, both her and Dallas anxiously waiting for a response.

Maya grinds her teeth, and clenches her fists. " _I need a drink.._."

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters comes_ :)

No Marc this chapter, but I still hope plenty of you review and enjoyed this read. I struggled with the concept of this chapter, so I apologize for it taking longer than usual for me to post. I also want to say hi to the most recent followers of this story. Welcome to the Summer Daze family: katebemwah, ArabellaRoseD, and gracewhite544.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh and Maya go to the beach.

2\. Marc is nowhere to be found.

3\. Josh admits that he's insecure, and asks Maya if she has any regrets about waiting to be with him.

4\. Maya and Josh show up to Taryn's party late.

5\. Taryn forces Josh to be in her fashion show.

 **Author Replies:**

 _PurpleKitKat2:_ You're the only review that actually said thanks for showing a different side of Marc, lol and it made me so happy. I couldn't have said it better myself when you wrote: it just goes to show how when you put people around you who are a certain way, you become just like them. And unless I'm mistaken, you favorited me as an author on FF, and I just want to say thanks! *virtually hugs you*

 _katebemwah:_ Glad you're loving the story! Regarding Riley, I don't think I'll be adding her any time soon if at all, but we'll see. It depends...

 _somuchlovexoxo:_ If Maya never went to the frozen yogurt shop, then that would leave for a pretty boring chapter. Lol, I live for the drama.

 _LilArtsy:_ I think you meant to say author in your review, but either way it made me smile. Thanks, lovely.

 _Alwaystoolate:_ It's been said by not only Josh but Marc himself that he has issues he needs to workout. He knows he's not perfect, and the fact that him and Maya just met is the sole reason why he confided in her. It's like that saying about how easier it is to talk to a stranger than it is someone close to you.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Eight | _A Drunk Mind Speaks A Sober Heart_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **S** he throws her head back, gulping down the rest of the wine left in the burgundy glass. The evening is beautiful with the clear night sky and warm twilight breeze. Meanwhile, Maya's rage is heightened to new levels as she sits on top of Dallas' car, inhaling one drink after another. She's completely buzzed and her mind is a blur as she attempts to use alcohol in hopes of soothing her emotions. Although, only managing to make matters worse. Maya should've expected for things to go wrong, but stubbornly wanting to believe otherwise. Now she's left sitting outside without Josh by her side, and all because Taryn is selfish and merciless.

Dallas and Juliet remain next to her, cautiously watching as she drinks her problems away. They've advised for Maya to slow down several times, but to no avail as the blonde is in too much despair to care about the consequences. Nevertheless, when she's just about to down another—Maya holding two glasses in her hands that she snagged from the party—Dallas quickly takes it out of her possession, and Maya immediately protests. "What the hell, Dallas?"

"It's for your own good, Maya." Dallas replies, and pouring the wine out into the street. "You've already drunken three full glasses of wine."

"Do you think I give a damn?" Maya bitterly exclaims, her cheeks flushed, and smashing the other glass to the ground as it immediately shatters. "Can't you see I'm upset! I need the escape!"

"What you _need_ is to go home, and sleep this alcohol off…" Juliet quietly murmurs, and Maya quickly shoots her a death stare. She hadn't been too keen on allowing Maya even one drink as one quickly turned into many—drinking two inside, and nearly two more again outside.

"Shut up, Juliet. There's no way your uptight, people pleaser ass could possibly understand what I'm going through," Maya seethes, and Juliet gasps, speechless by the harsh retaliation. "Josh is supposed to be here with me right now, but instead he's being used by the most vicious woman I know! He claims that he loves me, but still can't even admit it to me! If he really cared about me, then he would refuse Taryn in a heartbeat regardless of how much she begs! I want to be with Josh, I do…I always have, but I'm not sure anymore whether he truly wants to be with _me_ or just likes the perks of being with me. I'm sure I can have any guy I want, but I chose Josh for a reason. Although, I don't think he chose me, I think he just _settled_ for me." Maya confesses, tears streaming down her cheeks, and body shuddering as the possible truth feels like a distinct bullet to the heart.

Dallas and Juliet solemnly exchange glances, not sure of an appropriate response. Dallas then sighs, and staring at Maya sympathetically. He tries to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she swiftly rejects the kind gesture. "Maya, you're drunk. You know you don't believe any of that stuff,"

"I know what I feel, Dallas!"

"But it's not true. For all we know, Josh is only agreeing to help Taryn because she's your boss, and he wants to get on her good side for you."

"Josh doesn't need to impress anyone but me, and this is _not_ the way to do it!" Maya angrily shouts. She might've been tipsy, but her emotions are genuine. Albeit, the thought of being away from the guy she likes ultimately too much to fathom. Maya clenches her fists, continuing to yell. "If he doesn't come running to me in the next sixty seconds, then it's over."

"Maya, come on. Just calm down," Juliet says from the ground as she stands next to the car, while Dallas sits beside Maya on top of the trunk. "You need to give Josh the benefit of the doubt."

Maya scoffs, rolling her eyes. She mumbles under her breath as she starts to slide down from the car. "This ends now…" She says, and practically falling over once her bare feet touches the pavement. Maya's stance is unstable, and her eyelids are low as she tries to walk back toward the building where the party is. Dallas and Juliet hastily follow in pursuit, and simultaneously yelling at the blonde to stop, certain that she will only make matters worse. Regardless, their warnings are useless as Maya gets closer to the door, and struggling to pull it open.

Similar to before, the atmosphere is still packed with people, although they're presently sitting down in chairs as they await the start of the fashion show. Voices are fused together as people talk amongst themselves, and Maya's gaze is fixated as she scopes out the area for Taryn and Josh. She saunters to the runway, blood boiling, and pace quickening with each step she takes. "Josh! Joshua Matthews! You better get your butt out here _right_ now!" Maya yells senselessly, and beginning to gain attention from everyone around her.

"Maya, please stop!" Juliet pleas, her and Dallas running up behind her.

Dallas grabs ahold of her elbow, but Maya swiftly snatches herself free. "Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is going on?" Taryn says, appearing from behind a curtain with two security guards standing on either side of her. "Juliet, what is the meaning of this? And where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm so sorry, Taryn! I was just—"

"Save it," Taryn replies, holding up a hand. She snaps her fingers. "Get 'em out of here." She demands, referencing to the two gruff men next to her; Taryn not wanting to be embarrassed during the most important moment of her life.

Dallas and Juliet both widen their eyes, flustered by the revelation. "Wait, why are you kicking _us_ out?" Juliet retorts, and gesturing between her and Dallas. "We were just trying to console Maya."

"Console her from what," Taryn says dubiously, and folding her arms across her chest. She narrows her eyes at Maya condescendingly. "You can't really expect me to believe that she's this upset with Josh for being in a fashion show. All he's doing is walking and modeling for thirty seconds. It'll be over before you know it, and then you can have him all to yourself."

"But you didn't even ask me, Taryn!" Maya shouts, and moving closer to Taryn until the guards get in front of her, blocking all access. "Josh is not yours to take advantage of!"

"No, but he is a grown man, and can make his own decisions. He agreed to do this, Maya." Taryn admits, and Maya gapes with her eyes wide.

She didn't want to believe anything to come out of Taryn's mouth. "Where is Josh? I want to talk to him myself."

"No can do, Hart. He's mine for the next few hours. As for you, _you're fired_. Don't you dare show your face near my studio again. That goes for all of you," Taryn clarifies, and beginning to walk away in the opposite direction, while the security guards remain back to escort the three out.

They strongly grab ahold of them—one guy snagging both Juliet and Dallas by the arm, while the second guard grabs Maya until she successfully slips out of his grip. She starts running toward the backstage of the runway, screaming Josh's name, but it's as if he can't hear her since he never appears at the sound of her voice; Maya nearly behind the curtain until the guard harshly captures her, and throwing her over his shoulder. She aimlessly kicks her legs, while pounding at his back, commanding to be put down, but the guard isn't fazed as he follows his partner out the door. They harshly shove them out of the facility, and slamming the door shut prior to locking it.

Dallas and Juliet stumble forward, while Maya falls down on her hands and knees due to the lack of coordination. She stays on the ground, fists tightly clenched, and eyes squeezed shut as tears waterfall down her rosy cheeks. Belligerent and feeling completely betrayed, Maya didn't care if she never saw Josh again. It might've just been the alcohol talking, but it didn't change the way she felt. Maya senses a body kneeling down beside her—a hand caressing the small of her back. She turns her head to see Dallas, her mascara running, and vision blurry as she sobs uncontrollably. Dallas delicately smiles at her. "We may have just met, but we got your back." He assures, and she heavily sniffles.

Elsewhere, Juliet is standing back on the sidewalk, arms crossed, and mind immensely boggled as she can't comprehend the unfortunate turn of events. She's desperately tried satisfying Taryn for years and the one time she decides to care for someone else, she gets tossed aside like a bag of rotten garbage.

Dallas looks over his shoulder at her, sympathetic and concerned. "You going to be okay?"

"Huh?" Juliet says absently before nodding her head, dazed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little shocked…" she murmurs, and Dallas sighs warily.

"I know what you mean. I guess it just proves how much Taryn doesn't care about us, or all we've done for her. In her eyes, we're expendable."

"It hurts," Juliet whispers, blinking back her tears, and seeing from the corner of her eye as Dallas stands up.

He helps Maya to her feet, gently holding her hand, and looks at Juliet pointedly. They've both been working for Taryn for many years, practically starting at the same time, so to be discarded away so easily as if all their hard work meant nothing definitely stings. "It's gonna be okay," he says, smiling tenderly, although Juliet looks unconvinced.

She's officially out of a job, and all for a girl she literally just met. Meanwhile, Maya hasn't been working for Taryn for even a week. Nevertheless, is starting to look on the bright side of things as she can at least walk away with a new friend. Juliet still doesn't know Maya at all, but truthfully admiring her tenacity and bravery when it comes to defending herself against Taryn. She knew what the chances of her getting fired were, but it still did not stop her burning passion to demand for what she wants.

Dallas briefly lets go of Maya's hand, and bends forward. "C'mon Maya, we're taking you home."

"No, I need to wait for Josh…" Maya slurs, her head unable to sit up. She might've been mad at him, but couldn't control the underlying urge coursing inside of her to kiss him until sunrise.

Dallas looks to Juliet, seeking help. "Josh is already home, Maya. He's waiting for you. We'll take you to him, but you need to get into the car." Juliet says slyly, attempting to fool Maya, considering her groggy state.

Maya instantly perks up, excited. "Really?" she asks hopefully, and Dallas and Juliet nod. Maya then eagerly climbs onto Dallas' back, and quietly riding along as they approach his car, while Juliet goes to her own. They all say goodbye to one another, and Juliet is the first to leave as Dallas has to put Maya into the backseat.

She sprawls out, body limp, and eyes closed as she rests against the leather seats. Dallas walks to the opposite side of the car, sliding into the driver's seat, and listens closely as Maya sleepily mumbles to him her address. He puts it into the GPS, and pulling away from the curb into the light flow of traffic. Dallas doesn't talk to Maya. Instead, hearing as she mumbles incoherent nonsense to herself about Josh.

It takes almost fifteen minutes to arrive to her complex, parking in front of her apartment, and shutting off the engine. He looks back at her, and Maya appears asleep; her hair falling out of its bun, and unruly on top of her head. "We're here, Maya." Dallas announces, and reaching back to poke her.

Maya groans. "Can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep…" she says, and shifting her position to get more comfortable.

Dallas irritably sighs, but opting to assist her nonetheless. He gets out of the car, opening the door, and gently pulling her out of the backseat prior to guiding her to her door. "Do you have your keys?" he asks, but Maya doesn't reply, practically asleep in his arms. Dallas then reaches into the purse that's hanging across her body, and shuffling around inside until he finds them.

He unlocks the door, turning on the light, and stumbling inside. He carefully takes Maya upstairs to her bedroom, slipping off her dress and tossing aside her shoes before laying her down underneath the covers. Afterward, leaving a glass of water and a bucket near her bed before finally deciding to leave, hoping she'll be fine by herself for the remainder of the night; even writing his and Juliet's numbers for her to possibly contact them later as the friends who get fired together, stick together.

Maya sleeps for a few hours before temporarily waking up with the undeniable urge to use the bathroom. She hastily hops out of the bed, slightly more sober than before due to the short opportunity to rest, and wobbles out of the bathroom to realize where she is. Maya frowns, aware of Josh's absence, and puts on a pair of shorts, flip-flops, and a T-shirt before going downstairs. She wanders around the kitchen and living room, not wanting anything, and crashes down onto the couch into a fetal position.

The image of Josh apologizing as he involuntarily walks off with Taryn replays over and over in her head, and Maya can't handle how upset she is. Josh clearly could've fought harder to stay with her, but the fact that he didn't speaks volumes. Maya isn't sure she can trust Josh anymore, or what it is she even wants from him.

Does she want a relationship—the one she's been fantasizing about since she was thirteen—or are they better off staying friends? The hurt emotions obviously have her confused, and for the first time in her life is she without Riley to guide her. She could always just call her, although it's not the same as sitting in the bay window together.

Maya nearly starts to doze off again until the prompt sound of a door slamming arouses her, and hopelessly wishing for it to be Josh. She lunges up from the couch, dashing to her front door, and frantically glancing around outside for him. However, noticing somebody else instead. Maya furrows her eyebrows, and stares intensely as she tries to make-out the hazy figure in front of her. They're standing in the parking lot, throwing a bag into the trunk of a car, and moving to get into the driver's seat. Maya then runs outside, and zealously banging on the car window.

Marc rolls down the window halfway, and staring at the blonde questionably. "Maya?"

"What the heck are you doing?" Maya questions, and Marc takes a deep breath.

"Go back in the house, Maya."

"No. I came out here because I thought you were Josh, but now that I'm here, I'm not going back. Not until you tell me what's going on. Where are you going…and what happened to your face?" Maya interrogates, acknowledging Marc's freshly bruised black eye, and he instantly tenses.

He turns on the engine, and putting both hands on the wheel as he aims to back out. "Don't worry about it. And why aren't you with Josh? I thought you two were together,"

"Don't expect me to answer your questions if you can't answer mine," Maya argues, and Marc subtly rolls his eyes.

He looks over his shoulder before glancing back at her. "Forget it. Look, I need to go."

"Where are you going!" Maya presses, frustrated.

"Why do you care?" Marc responds incredulously, and Maya grows silent. "I told you I was leaving you and Josh alone. Just pretend I don't exist,"

"I can't do that…" Maya mutters lowly, and Marc arches an eyebrow. He didn't understand the sudden concern and false clinginess.

He looks at Maya intently. "Did something happen with Josh?"

"Josh is fine," Maya grunts, dismissing the subject. "Where have you been, and what happened to your eye?"

"Maya, I don't have time for this," Marc replies, itching to get going. "If you see Josh, tell him I'll be back in a few—" he starts to say, but stops the minute Maya forcibly opens the car door. He hadn't gotten the chance to lock them yet, and Maya evidently determined for some answers.

"I'm worried about you, Marc…" Maya shyly admits, rendering Marc breathless. "If you're about to go do something stupid, then let me save you the trouble."

"Maya, step away from the car." Marc sternly demands, but still Maya refuses.

He unbuckles his seat-belt, getting out of the car, and grabbing Maya's wrists as he lightly pushes her back—their gazes locked on one another, and Maya stubbornly trying to fight with him. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"We already talked, and look how that turned out," Marc says regretfully, and stare daunting as he tries to prove his point. "I just want you to leave me alone. Trust me, it'll be better for everybody. Why are you making this so hard?"

"Because Josh won't tell me he loves me, and I'm going insane because he's with Taryn and not with me!" Maya blurts, hysterical as she starts to cry, and still fighting within Marc's secure hold. "We kiss and we spend the night together and we cuddle and we go on dates, but he's still continuing to ignore my feelings! What the hell is he waiting for? We should be together already!" Maya violently shouts, going weak at the knees, but Marc successfully holds her up.

He then brings his face close to hers. "Have you been drinking?" he asks, smelling her breath. Maya shamefully nods. "Alright, you need to calm down. Go back inside and wait for Josh to come home, so you two can talk."

"Can you stay with me?" Maya begs, her bottom lip quivering, and rosy cheeks secretly causing Marc's heart to flutter.

He swallows, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a smart idea. Besides, I really have somewhere to be."

"Please, I don't want to be alone right now, Marc…" Maya pleas, her tone soft, and eyes glassy with tears.

It's unbelievably hard for Marc to evade her request, but he has other things to attend to, and if Josh were to find out that he's alone with the girl he loves, then he can finally kiss having a home to stay goodbye. Marc purses his lips, shaking his head. "No, Maya. I'm sorry," he says, loosening his grip, and dropping Maya's arms down.

Maya stares at him resentfully. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

"Maya…"

"Never mind. Just go," Maya says, folding her arms, and stepping backward.

Marc looks at her sorrowfully. "You can't really be mad at me, and I thought you didn't like me. We don't even know each other,"

"And at this rate, we never will!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" Marc challenges, silencing Maya momentarily. "Josh will literally bury me six feet under if I hurt you, so yes, I'm afraid of him! When it comes to you, he will do anything to protect you! Don't you get that? You're upset now, but I promise it won't last! Soon you'll be smiling and happy and kissing Josh like it's your wedding day, so get over yourself. You two are lucky to have each other, and I know you know that. You've apparently been through a lot, and I'm sure you don't want to throw all of that away because he's somewhere else, and you're here. Josh loves you, okay? He might not have said it, but he will. Just give him some time. Now I really have to go, so please go back inside." Marc proclaims, gingerly wiping her tears away, and moving to get back in his car.

Maya stands on the sidewalk as she watches him drive out of the complex, thoughts spiraling, and heart rapidly beating inside of her chest. She then goes to sit on her doorstep, calm and courageous as she doesn't mind being alone outside in the dark. Maya's expression is unreadable, sitting for a while before any sign of a car pulling up soon distracts her. She gazes forward, recognizing the vehicle, but not attempting to budge as they get out of the car.

Josh's eyes connect with hers, and slowly starting to walk toward her. He stands in front of Maya, noting her empty countenance as she plainly looks forward. Josh reluctantly squats down to sit next to her, but still Maya acts as if she doesn't see him.

He's still wearing the outfit he modeled for Taryn in her fashion show that she graciously allowed him to keep, and dangles a small gift bag from his fingers. Josh pleaded with Taryn several times for her to let him go and to be with Maya, but eventually being solicited for money. She rewarded him with a massive check just for walking in her show—the amount too difficult to ignore. Josh knew Maya wouldn't be happy, but rather ask for forgiveness than permission.

He sets the bag behind him, and shifting his body to look at Maya more clearly. "I got a text from Marc on my way home," Josh says quietly. "He told me that he saw you, and that you're upset about something." He retorts, but still Maya proceeds to ignore his presence.

Josh sighs, grabbing her hand, and holding it firmly. Maya lowers her head, visibly somber, but feeling as Josh tucks a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do you hate me?" he asks anxiously, and it takes Maya an extremely long time to deny it. Josh exhales, relieved. "I know you're mad, but I want you to just listen to me. You know I would never intentionally try to hurt you, but I'm sorry for this time and I'm sorry for the next time if it happens. I recently asked you if you have any regrets about me, and you said no. I even asked you if you think we're going too fast…and you also said no." Josh says, and briefly pausing to grab the gift bag.

He takes out a medium sized velvet box, and opening it to reveal a piece of jewelry that he bought with the money given to him from Taryn. Maya's heart jolts as she admires the stunning gold bracelet, and willingly allowing Josh to place it on her wrist. It's dainty and shiny as it slides along her arm, and seeing the message directly engraved on it.

 _J + M_

Maya looks up, her gaze meeting Josh's. "I won the bet, and what I want…is for you to promise that you'll never lose this." Josh says smiling, but it quickly disappears. "You are something precious to me, Maya, and that's why this is so hard for me. I'm still afraid of hurting you someday, or not living up to your expectations. You've had a crush on me for a long time, and I don't want you to come to some realization that being with me isn't all that you thought it would be. Therefore, I think we should slow down. You may not think so, but I personally believe we _are_ moving too fast. There's a lot I want out of this relationship, but I want it to be realistic. We obviously have strong feelings for each other, but I don't want us rushing into a life together, Maya. And I know you're looking to make this official and finally be boyfriend and girlfriend, _I want that too_ …but I don't think now is the right time for me. I thought it was, but there's still things I need to handle before I can fully commit to you. Trust me, I love all the time we've spent together, but now it just feels like I'm leading you on since I don't have any intentions to be with you right now."

"You're not making any sense, Josh…" Maya mumbles, her voice cracking, and blatantly distressed. "I know it's only been a few days, but that's still no reason for us to take two steps backward. I agree that we don't have to rush, but finally becoming a couple and wanting to get married are totally different things." Maya cries, and Josh looks at her remorsefully.

He bows his head, and swearing under his breath. Josh then takes a deep breath, feeling as Maya squeezes his hand. He stares back at her. "I've been making you cry all night…"

"Just tell me one thing, Josh… _do you love me_?"

"There isn't anybody I love more," Josh finally confesses without a second thought, and Maya couldn't be more satisfied.

Regardless, the truth merely making her more confused. "Then what is this about not having any intentions to be with me? We're practically already together, Josh. Having labels shouldn't be this important, but apparently it is."

"Love goes away, Maya. It's unfortunate, but it happens. You may not have regrets now, but it doesn't mean you won't later. If we decide to be together, I want it to be for the long haul because otherwise you're just another girl it didn't work out with, and I don't want that." Josh admits, and Maya is breathless.

He does have a point, but why runaway from something before even giving it a chance?

Josh leans forward, kissing Maya's lingering tears away, and pulling her to his chest as he cradles her affectionately. People talk, and they put ideas in his head. Josh wants nothing more to make Maya happy whether they're romantically together or not.

Maya clings to his shirt, her body shuddering as she continues to cry. "What now?" she asks, and it takes Josh a minute to respond.

He deeply sighs. If only he knew.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I think this is the most emotionally dramatic and draining chapter to date, and I'm absolutely exhausted after writing and reading it over a few times. I'm also highly nervous for the reactions I may receive, but I do already have chapter nine complete, so once I get a decent amount of reviews, then I'll post it.

 **Okay, so I'm going back to add this note in because I've already received one review for this chapter and before I get any more, I want to remind you guys once again that this is a JOSHAYA story. No matter who I introduce into the story or what happens between Maya and Marc, JOSHAYA will prevail in the end. Anything I write is just to make the story interesting and dramatic, so for any of you that's uneasy about this triangle, please don't be. I can't stress that enough. You might not always like or agree with what happens in these chapters, but you also don't know what the next one will bring. All I ask is for you guys to have faith in me as an author. I love Joshaya as much as you do, that's why I'm writing these stories. But yeah, after that review, I felt this was necessary to mention. I love and appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing, there's never a time I don't say that, but please just trust and have faith in me that no matter what Maya and Josh go through in this story or any future stories, they will be together in the end. I can guarantee it** :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya is upset about Josh, and decides to drink; her emotions clearly absurd and going haywire when under the influence.

2\. Maya goes to confront Taryn, but ends up getting fired along with Dallas and Juliet.

3\. Marc is around, and currently has a black eye since the last time Maya's seen him.

4\. Maya pleas for Marc to stay, but he refuses as he has somewhere to be, and admits to being afraid of Josh.

5\. Josh comes home after the show, and gives Maya a bracelet. He then brings up the topic again about the fear of hurting her, and advises that they slow down a little with the spending nights together, constant kissing, etc.

Now I want to know, who do you guys agree with more?

Maya: she wants her and Josh to be together now that they have nothing to prevent them from doing so. | Josh: he wants to be with Maya, but doesn't want to start anything until he's sure that the relationship has a chance of lasting. His point is that they're still young, and feelings can change even if the chances of that happening now are slim.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Nine | _Pretend_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **J** osh closely examines the small Pomeranian as it noticeably trembles on top of the table, clearly anxious. Meanwhile, a mother and daughter closely watching from the opposite side of the table—the young girl tightly holding her mom's hand as she gazes worriedly at her dog. She looks just like her mother with a deep tan skin complexion, beautiful hazel eyes, and a full head of dark brown curly hair. Both look at Josh hopefully as he removes the stethoscope from his ears, and hanging it from his neck. He smiles tenderly at them. "No need to worry, your dog is going to be fine." Josh assures, and they immediately shout in relief. "Yeah, it just seems like she's allergic to something either outside or at home, but it's nothing serious."

"What are some things dogs can be allergic to?" the mother asks, while the little girl calls for the puppy to run into her arms.

"Well, some of the most common are pollen, dust, perfumes, fabrics, food ingredients, and fleas. Although, I can assure you right now that it's not that last thing. Find out what it could be, and the itchiness should stop. If not, don't hesitate to bring her back."

"Thank you, Doctor Matthews."

"Yeah, thank you!" the girl happily exclaims, and cradling the Pomeranian as it relaxes under her touch.

Josh smiles. "No problem. You two take care," he replies, holding his clipboard, and watching the family as they exit the room; content with his decision of becoming a veterinarian.

He writes a few notes onto a sheet of paper that's securely clipped to the clipboard, although soon getting distracted by the sound of someone tapping on the door. Josh looks up to see Maya standing in the doorway—a smile on her cheeks, and a basket in her hands. She slowly starts to walk inside. "I'm not too early, am I?"

"Nope, just give me a minute. I'm almost done," Josh says, continuing to write, and sensing as Maya steps closer to him.

She temporarily sets the basket down onto a counter behind them, and standing close to Josh as he scribbles along the page. Afterward, his heartbeat beginning to pound inside of his chest by the blatant closeness, and smelling Maya's perfume, which is an undeniably captivating aroma. "I have to admit, you do look handsome in a white coat." She says, and biting her lip the instant Josh turns his head to look at her.

His attitude is mellow as he smirks, and Maya's cheeks visibly appear red. It's been two weeks since the overwrought talk they had outside on Maya's doorstep, following Josh's unexpected adventure of walking in Taryn's fashion show. He then gazes down at Maya's wrist—the bracelet elegantly on display, which is merely a reminder for him that the choice to be a part of the runway was the right one. Otherwise, he never would've been able to afford it. However, Josh clearly keeping a secret from Maya as it could possibly change their lives forever.

Maya loops her arm with his, and leaning her head against him. She'd truthfully been distant from Josh after his spontaneous decision to take things slower between them, which eliminates the sleepovers, countless kisses, and flirtatious touching. Regardless, romantic dates still prominent as it gives them a chance to bond and get to know each other away from just being Riley's best friend and Riley's uncle—the keyword being _Riley_. "Have you heard anything from Marc lately?" Maya questions, worried since the last time she'd seen him he had a black eye and had been anxious to go somewhere.

Josh breaks the contact to put the clipboard away and to slip off his long, white coat. "We haven't really been talking. I mean, I'll send him a text just to see if he responds, and then I know he's okay. But he did call to tell me he's coming back tomorrow, and he even sounded…happier in a way. I guess he just needed to get away to clear his head or something. I don't know," Josh says, and grabbing the picnic basket after washing his hands, so Maya no longer has to carry it. He winks. "My lady," Josh sweetly mutters, gesturing to the door, and admiring Maya's perfect figure as she struts out of the room.

He takes an overwhelming deep breath, beginning to regret his notion to hold off with being a couple; Maya insanely too irresistible to ignore. Needless to say, following her out of the building, and into the parking lot where the Jeep he rented for the beach is currently parked; opting to keep it at least for the remainder of the summer. Josh suddenly aroused by the image of Maya cruising behind the wheel with her short, blonde hair flowing in the wind, and sunglasses hiding her beautiful ocean eyes as she steers with one hand. He covers a palm over his mouth to shield his wayward smile, and Maya glances over her shoulder at him. "You okay?"

Josh nods. "Never better," he says nervously, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes. "In fact, is it okay if you keep driving? I'm just so exhausted from work that I rather sit back and relax." Josh responds, his countenance expressive, and Maya looks at him suspiciously.

"Sure?" she replies skeptically, and Josh smiles.

He goes to put the basket into the backseat, while Maya gets in the car from the driver's side. She's nearly done putting on her seat-belt when Josh opens the passenger door to hop inside, and silently fixated on Maya's movements as she starts the engine, adjusts her mirror, and backs out of the parking space. Everything almost what Josh envisioned minus the hair blowing in the wind, considering the windows are up with the air conditioner blasting. There's a popular pop song blaring from the radio, and Josh boldly intertwines his hand with Maya's as they ride en route for the park where they shared their first date the night Maya came into town.

It takes about twenty minutes to get there from the veterinarian office, Maya successfully parking next to the curb, and exiting the Jeep the same time as Josh. He retrieves the picnic basket, and openly satisfied as Maya closely walks beside him. They saunter onto the vibrant green grass, scoping out an appropriate location to eat, and finally finding one on top of a hill near a tree.

Maya spreads out the blanket, while Josh presents the food. He then glazes himself with bug spray prior to offering it to Maya. "Thanks," she says, spritzing herself, and using the hand sanitizer also after Josh.

There's freshly made sandwiches, fruit, crackers with cheese, olives, and a bottle of grape juice—all of which Maya single-handedly prepared, considering she's still momentarily out of a job after foolishly getting fired from Taryn's studio. She pours juice into both of their cups, and raising them high as they clink them together. "Here's to you for suggesting we do this," Josh says, and Maya blushes. "Everything looks good, by the way."

"Thanks. Let's hope it tastes good, too."

They indulge first in the sandwiches, and then savoring the juicy fruit such as grapes, slices of watermelon, and cherries; even feeding one another occasionally because why not? Later, lying flat against the blanket, ridiculously full, and heads lightly touching as they stare up at the sky that suddenly isn't clear and blue anymore. "Looks like rain,"

"I think I did hear something about a thunderstorm coming." Josh groans, and Maya giggles. "But at least we got to finish before it started,"

"True…Although, it's a shame we're taking things slow because I've always wanted to share a kiss in the rain." Maya insinuates, and Josh's heart skips a beat.

It's not like they've cut off kissing entirely, but agreeing to no more than two kisses a day, which they already used up. They just can't keep their hands off each other.

Josh leans up on his elbow, staring down at Maya longingly until she eventually sits up as well. "We could always make an exception…" he whispers, slowly inching closer, and so is Maya.

"I'm okay with that…" she says smiling uncontrollably, and eyes looking only at Josh's lips; their mouths nearly touching until a shrill voice distracts them.

Josh and Maya quickly pull apart, and looking ahead of them to see a little girl standing on the edge of their blanket. They sit up completely, and gaze at her questionably. "Uh, hello," Josh says awkwardly.

"Hi!" she responds cheerfully, and Maya smiles.

"Where are your parents?" Josh questions, and glancing behind her in hopes of spotting them.

"You're not lost, are you?"

The little girl hastily shakes her head; her long, ebony pigtails flying around aimlessly. She looks to be half Asian, half American, and no more than seven years old. "I'm here with my daddy. He's over there, but he fell asleep. Now I don't have anybody to play tea party with," the little girl pouts, and Maya and Josh briefly exchange glances.

Maya covers her mouth as she giggles, while Josh studies the young girl's appearance. She's dressed up similarly to Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ , and is dragging behind her a bag with pretend tea party items. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Melody!"

"Awe, that's so cute!" Maya beams, absently shaking Josh, and he chuckles.

"And how old are you, Melody?"

"This many," she says, holding up five fingers after counting the appropriate number on her hand. "Daddy says I'm getting big, and look—I lost a tooth! Now the tooth fairy will visit me when I'm sleeping!" Melody exclaims, pointing at her mouth, and jumping up and down.

Meanwhile, Maya is blown away by her cuteness, while Josh bows his head, and chuckles rigidly with a tight smile. "Uh, Melody…I hate to break it to you, but the tooth fairy doesn't ex—ow!" Josh yelps, flinching as Maya slaps his arm.

She leans closer to him. "Don't you dare say another word," Maya mumbles, while Josh rubs the side of his arm. "We're happy for you, Melody, but maybe we should take you back to your dad, so he doesn't get worried."

"No, please! Just one tea party!" Melody pleas, bouncing frantically, and Maya and Josh look at one another.

"We should take her back to her father. I'm not prepared to get beat up today if he catches her with us…" Josh says quietly, and Maya lightly shoves him.

"There's no way you _could_ be prepared. Come on, one tea party won't hurt."

"And how long is _one_ tea party exactly?" Josh asks doubtfully, and seeing as Maya looks back at Melody.

She smiles gently at her. "We accept," Maya announces, speaking for both her and Josh, and Melody happily claps in excitement.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

"I sure hope so…" Josh grunts, and feeling as Maya softly kisses his cheek. He looks at her wistfully, and completely breathless as she whispers into his ear.

"Lighten up. You said you want kids someday, right? Well, think of this as practice in case you have a daughter."

"Will she be your daughter, too?" Josh teases, and Maya's cheeks flush.

She shrugs. "I guess we'll find out…" Maya says, and making room for Melody as she takes a seat on the blanket, and sets up all of her toys along with two stuff animals to join in on the fantasy, too.

Almost a whole half an hour goes by until Melody finally deems the tea party complete, and Josh is both exhausted and relieved as he remained anxious the entire time in fear of Melody's dad expectantly showing up, and causing a ruckus. Fortunately, it didn't have to escalate to such, and admittedly enjoying the time with Melody and Maya as it temporarily felt like having his own little family—one where Maya is the mother and his wife, and they're living happily ever after in their single-family home with their one dog, and no annoying roommates. Needless to say, Melody having a plan for the pretend tea party from start to finish with Josh and Maya acting as the queen and king of England, while Melody comes as _Alice_ , and accompanies them for tea and danishes. Albeit, her imagination stupendous, and her mannerisms impeccable as she continuously has to instruct Josh on what to do regarding how to hold his cup, how to talk, and how to sit.

Elsewhere, Maya is in an endless fit of giggles watching Josh struggle, while simultaneously aiming to please. He clearly didn't want to hurt Melody's feelings, although when the suggestion to dance together suddenly arose, Josh couldn't help mistakenly stepping on Melody's feet, and having to hear her cry out multiple times; Josh apparently only a good dancer when he's dancing with Maya. Nevertheless, Melody's attitude never faltering as this is something she usually doesn't get to do with her actual father, considering he's constantly working or otherwise sleeping. Hence, his unintentional slumber after agreeing to take his daughter to the park in hopes of spending time together. He's raising Melody on his own—a job he will be the first to admit isn't easy, but seeming to manage everyday.

Josh carefully holds Melody on his hip with Maya standing beside him, and looking at the small girl fascinatingly. "Well, how did we do? I have to say, I've never actually played a king before." Josh says sarcastically, and Maya laughs.

"You were amazing! But your accent could use some work…" Melody says disinterestedly, and Josh gasps, feigning offense.

Maya immediately laughs harder, and Josh subsequently chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind,"

"Melody," a voice calls, and they all look to see a man standing a few feet away from them. Josh quickly puts Melody down, watching as she runs over to her father, and being lifted off of the ground into his arms. Maya inches closer to Josh, while he nervously swallows, anticipating a stern talking to and plenty of swears and maybe even a few punches. "Thanks for taking care of her. I didn't mean to fall asleep, and I'm so grateful that she found you two rather than getting kidnapped by some stranger. If that happened, I don't know what I would've done."

"No problem," Maya responds with a friendly smile, and jabbing an elbow into Josh's side to get him to speak.

He stumbles a little from the impact, but nods nonetheless. "Y-Yeah, sure thing. Melody's amazing, and we had a lot of fun."

"Say, would either of you happen to be a babysitter, or knows of one by any chance? Melody's on summer vacation, and I'm raising her on my own. I normally take her to my parents' house but they're kind of old, so she tends to wear them out…" the guy says bashfully, and Maya eagerly perks up.

Josh arches a brow, and looking at her curiously. "I mean, I'm not a babysitter, but I could be if that's what you're looking for." Maya volunteers, and Josh noticeably looks uncertain.

"Really? That would be great, and since Melody already seems to like you guys, I don't see the harm. I'll just give you my number, so we can hopefully meet up and discuss this further," Melody's dad says, and handing Maya a business card. "My name's Jin, by the way, and I'm a landscaper. So we'll be in touch?"

Maya nods. "Absolutely,"

"Great. You two have a good night. C'mon, let's go home, Melody. I think it's about to rain," Jin says, and carrying Melody away as she waves at Josh and Maya.

"Bye, Melody." They say simultaneously, and once they're out of sight, Josh quickly looks at Maya. " _Babysitting_?"

"How hard can it be?" Maya shrugs, and turning around to start cleaning up all of their things. "Besides, I'm unemployed right now, so the cash will definitely come in handy."

"We spent thirty minutes with the girl,"

"And she's adorable," Maya smirks. "Just support me on this, Boing." She encourages, and Josh holds up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. It's whatever you want to do, Maya."

"Thank you,"

Josh helps Maya gather their belongings, placing their leftovers back in the basket, and then aiding Maya as they fold up the blanket. It's a few minutes until they get back to the Jeep—the sky even more dark than before. Josh once again puts the basket into the backseat, and turns to face Maya after closing the door as she leans against the side of the car with her arms crossed. "Did you enjoy watching me drive?"

Josh blushes. "You caught that, huh?" he says shyly, while Maya dangles the keys in front of his face, and opening his palm as she drops them into his hand.

They get back to the apartment a few minutes after seven, Josh shutting off the engine, and walking Maya to her doorstep. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, and staring at her serenely as her back is momentarily turned to him, while she unlocks her door. "This was nice,"

"Yeah. Interesting…but in a good way," Josh replies smiling, although it quickly disappears when he feels a raindrop land on the tip of his nose—one promptly turning to many in a matter of seconds. He looks at Maya, her hair slowly but surely becoming drenched along with his, and smirks promiscuously at him.

"What do you know? I guess Mother Nature wants to see us kiss in the rain after all,"

"C'mon, Maya. I'm sure it's just a coinci—" Josh attempts to protest, but is disrupted by the feel of Maya grabbing his cheeks, and falling into him as their lips lock. Josh gradually holds Maya by the waist, drowning in the lust, and infatuated with the passionate way their lips interlace with one another's. However, Josh's cell phone unfortunately ruining the moment, Maya breaking away from him, and looking at him dumbfounded. "Uh,"

"Are you gonna check that?" Maya says expectantly.

"It's not important."

"How do you know if you didn't look?"

"Maya, just trust me." Josh hopelessly pleas, but Maya is still suspicious.

She then forcibly digs into his pocket, retrieving his phone, and skimming the lock screen to notice a recent e-mail from Taryn. "Why is my former boss sending you messages?"

"It's not what you think,"

" _What do I think_?" Maya prompts, and Josh tightens his lips. "Just tell me the truth, Josh." She urges, and Josh takes a deep breath.

He looks away. "I gave it to her."

"Why?"

"Because…you know what Maya, it's really not important. It's not like her and I are seeing each other."

"Which should make telling me the truth a whole lot easier for you, then. Either tell me what this is about, or I'll read the message myself."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Josh says, taking his phone back, and Maya looks at him speechlessly. "I told you it's nothing. Please don't let this ruin our night,"

"How can it when you already have..." Maya says angrily, and slamming the door in Josh's face as she goes inside. She leans against the door with her fists clenched, and hearing Josh's footsteps as he eventually walks away, and into his own apartment.

Maya then takes a deep breath, refusing to cry. After all, Josh isn't hers to control or question. Regardless, the thought of him and Taryn communicating for any reason has her jealousy rising to infinite heights.

She goes to sit at the dining room table—a trail of water behind her, and sitting in silence before taking her phone out of her pocket. There's a few text messages and missed calls from friends and family, some social media notifications, and junk e-mails. Maya then opens the _Google_ app, searching _Taryn Reeves_ , and reading the latest news regarding her. There's of course pictures, videos, and articles about her party where Maya drunkenly went berserk, which is the main reason she's struggling to get another job. However, there's also an article and photo about Josh, and Maya quickly skims the report.

 _Taryn Reeves, twenty-six-year-old fashion designer, is quickly climbing to the top of her craft with her most recent clothing collection that successfully captures her skills and innovativeness as she hosted a private party to showcase the stunning attire, and inviting plenty of other famous designers, who she greatly admires and aspires to be. However, with a new face joining the mix when one of her original models suddenly couldn't make it, and might I say, his walk may not be the best, but his handsome features help to make up for it. He modeled Taryn's design perfect yet gracelessly, and received a positive reaction from the onlooking audience. His name is Joshua 'Josh' Matthews, an amateur model in the fashion industry, and when asked if he would ever consider doing this again he said and I quote, "If it's anything like this, I'm not sure…maybe."_

The article continues for a couple more paragraphs, but Maya opts to stop reading, gaining more than enough information. She then plays a video that's footage of Josh's walk, and he's undoubtedly stiff and graceless just like the article said. Regardless, the camera apparently loving his face as well as the crowd as the infinite praise merely boosting his self-esteem.

Maya places her phone face down on the table, and resting her head down on top of her folded arms. It's safe to say that the e-mail is possibly about another modeling gig for Josh, and Maya has to admit, he did look attractive in Taryn's clothes.

She sighs. _Maybe I'm being unfair to Josh._ Maya thinks to herself. _If this is something he thinks he wants to do, then I should just support him like he's always doing for me._

She groans before rising to her feet to go soak in a long, warm bath; Maya ultimately with a lot to think about as Josh's mention of wanting to take things slow suddenly starting to make more sense, and once she's in bed, hopelessly tossing and turning, guilty for the way she treated him right after their date. Maya turns onto her side—unable to sleep comfortably due to the thunder and uneasy thoughts about Josh. She faces the nightstand, and unplugging her cell phone before navigating to her text messages. She pulls up the conversation with Josh to see the last message he'd sent to her.

 _I can't wait to see you after work_.

Maya smiles, biting the tip of her finger, and positioning her thumbs above the keyboard to type a response to him. It takes her almost an entire sixty seconds to send him something as she constantly erases anything she writes. Nevertheless, finally settling on something, and stomach quaking as she anticipates a reply.

 _I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…it won't happen again_.

It's three minutes later until Maya finally notices the symbol indicating Josh is typing, and instantly smiling the second she reads it.

 _It's ok. I still love you. See you tomorrow, and then we'll talk. Sweet dreams, Maya._

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , it only takes a minute to give a little feedback :)_

I don't know how many of you actually read these Author's Note, but I'd advise reading this one especially as there's a lot I have to say. I love the reactions I received from a lot of you from the previous chapter, although I want to take a minute to discuss some of the mindsets from everyone, too.

 **Now Maya: I wasn't a fan of her too much in Chapter Eight, considering her wild, unnecessary drinking, but just to further clarify why she went berserk in the first place—remember, Maya didn't even want to attend Taryn's party, but didn't have much of a choice, according to Juliet. Therefore, she figured she'd bring Josh along in hopes of making the night more bearable, so when she didn't even get to spend time with him, the jealousy and separation basically drove her over the edge. That's still no excuse, but that's why she did it.**

 **Juliet and Dallas: They were pretty good sports regarding Taryn's decision to fire them along with Maya, despite not really doing anything wrong. However, it had all been worth it in their defense simply because they'd want someone looking after them like they did Maya if the roles were reversed. Besides, if Taryn can easily make the choice to get rid of them as if she doesn't care about them at all, then it's probably not so bad they got fired. Why stay and continue to be unappreciated, you know?**

 **Marc: He clearly has a lot going on right now that you guys will begin to see in the next upcoming chapters. His decision not to stay with Maya was because he had somewhere important to be, and admitted to being afraid of Josh because he no longer wants to be on his bad side. He knows how Josh feels about Maya, and would rather refuse Maya than to comply to her wishes, and start to grow feelings for her.**

 **Josh: Many of you except I think for one person was mainly on Maya's side regarding Josh's decision to take things slow. Now I'll admit, I wrote that scene on purpose just to see what a lot of you would think. Back in like Chapter Two or Three with the scene where Josh nearly got too intimate with Maya, a lot of you said that they're moving too fast, and should take things slow considering they just reunited which later drove to the scene I wrote where Josh asked Maya in the middle of the night, do you think we're moving too fast. However, Maya never did ask Josh how he felt about whether he thinks they're moving too fast or not, and since then he's had time to think about it. It's not that he wants to stop their progress entirely as you just seen in this chapter, but his reasoning for wanting to slow down being that Maya is very special since she's the only girl that's waited to be with him, and hasn't really dated anyone else. He doesn't want to jump into a relationship without really getting to know each other since they haven't gotten to do that when they were still in school. Josh honestly would love to marry Maya someday and have kids, and doesn't want to rush into anything until both are REALLY sure this is what they want. Otherwise, they date, breakup, and then what? Like Josh stated, "If we decide to be together, I want it to be for the long haul because otherwise you're just another girl it didn't work out with, and I don't want that." Trust me, Josh only has Maya's best interest at heart. He isn't doing this as a tactic to push Maya to Marc because that's way too predictable, and I don't like writing predictable content.**

I hope this helped to give you guys a further understanding behind everybody's actions in the last chapter. I didn't want to leave anybody confused :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya and Josh go on a picnic date at the park.

2\. Maya and Josh meet a little girl named Melody.

3\. Maya agrees to be a babysitter for Melody in hopes of getting a little cash until she gets another job.

4\. Maya gets upset with Josh because he's communicating with Taryn, but eventually apologizes for overreacting.

 **Author Replies:**

 _Jen:_ Josh gave Maya the bracelet kind of like an apology present. He knew Maya wasn't happy about him going off with Taryn, so hoped the gift would help to show he cares and isn't heartless of her feelings as she did begin to think during her drunken tirade.

 _Grace:_ THANK YOU!

 _Alwaystoomuch:_ I totally agree. Maya's been acting kind of like a brat lately, but things happen for a reason. You live and you learn.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: _  
_  
**I think I'm going to put this story on a hopefully short hiatus, while I think about the next move for all the characters because I do have some ideas, but I need to take some time to make sure I execute them right. ** _  
_** _  
_Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Ten | _An Understanding_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **J** osh stirs, slowly waking up out of his sleep, and looking around as he sits up on the couch. The living room is dim, no light shining except from the television that's currently nearing the end of a movie. He invited Maya over for a movie marathon, and so far they've watched a comedy, horror, romance, and thriller before eventually falling asleep watching _Toy Story 3_. However, temporarily caught up in a random game of tag before settling down to watch TV, which led to the talk they've been meaning to have.

 _Her laughs are hysterical as she runs around the apartment, attempting to stay out of Josh's clutches; Maya's shiny blonde hair flying behind her, and stomach beginning to hurt from laughing too much. How the game of Chase started is anybody's guess, although almost certain it began the second Maya stole a kiss from Josh, and then immediately running off before he could kiss her back._

 _She's running around in circles, trying to wear Josh out, but he's stubbornly determined to catch her, and kiss every inch of her stunning face. "How much longer can you keep this up?"_

" _As long as necessary," Josh successfully grabs ahold of Maya's wrist, lulling her movements, and pulling her back into him._

 _Her ocean eyes are sparkling, full of amusement, and cheeks rosy and sore from smiling so much. Josh then sweeps her off her feet, carrying her as if they'd just come home from their honeymoon, and is bearing her over the threshold. He drops her down onto the couch, and hovering above her as he simply stares at her face. Meanwhile, Maya anxiously anticipating his next move._

 _Josh closely skims Maya's features, every distinct detail from her delicate and wispy eyelashes to the smooth skin on her neck. He then leans his mouth down, suckling and biting at the side of her neck like he's some kind of vampire except he's not thirsty for blood, and Maya quickly arches her back, taken aback by the unexpected gesture. Her eyes are closed and her lips ajar as she can't hold in the moan desperately wanting to escape. She grabs a fistful of Josh's shirt, pleading for him to stop, despite really not wanting him to. Nevertheless, Josh does eventually cease, moving to kiss her lips instead; his desires kicking into overdrive, and for once he's not alone on the matter. Their mouths are wild, and their tongues tussling as they lustfully kiss one another. Josh then suddenly breaks away, heavily breathing, and falling weak under the spellbinding smirk Maya is presently giving him._

 _He smiles, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and Maya softly wraps her arms around him. "We stink at taking things slow…" she teases, content as Josh gently lays on top of her._

" _Yeah, I know…you just make it so hard." Josh mumbles, truthfully ready to pop the dying question of asking Maya to be his girlfriend since attempting to take things slow doesn't seem to be in their nature._

 _He's calm while Maya gently strokes her fingers through his hair, Josh almost wanting to fall asleep in her arms but eventually gets up, so he can sit beside her. Maya looks puzzled as she stares at Josh's profile, clueless to what he's thinking about. She then stiffens, remembering they agreed to talk about Taryn after Maya's jealous side foolishly coming out. She awkwardly twists her lips. "I'm still sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I keep getting skeptical of you every time Taryn's involved," Maya admits, and sensing Josh's intense gaze as he turns his head to look at her. "And the strange thing is, I don't drink. I mean, I never did until that night, but I guess that's why I went so crazy…saying things I didn't mean, and making a complete fool of myself. Ugh, I've never been more disappointed with myself…" Maya groans, hiding her face in her hands._

 _Josh faintly smiles. "But you did it for me," Maya moves her hands away, so she can look at him, and subsequently furrows her eyebrows. "I would rather you go crazy and show that you care than to act civilize, and act like you don't. We all have our ways of saying, I love you, and I heard you loud and clear." Josh says wholeheartedly, while a thousand butterflies swarm around in Maya's stomach._

 _She's smiling, unsure of what to say, but also doesn't have to once Josh leans in to peck her lips. "I still wish I was a little more mature that way I'd still have my job, and so would Juliet and Dallas…" Maya says remorsefully, guilty of all the trouble she's caused merely over Josh walking in a fashion show. "And the worse part is that I didn't even get to watch you up close and personal when you came down the runway."_

" _Oh, believe me I'm glad you didn't. I know I looked silly up there, but attempting to make the most of it because I knew millions of people would eventually see it. Being a model isn't easy and it seems like a stressful job. I don't know how the professionals do it," Josh jokes, and Maya laughs._

 _She then gazes at him seriously, her smile completely disappearing. "I read the interview you did about whether you'd consider becoming an actual model…" Maya implies, and Josh arches an eyebrow. "Is there anything Taryn said that has you thinking about it?"_

 _Josh tenses, confused by the question. "Not really. Modeling seems like a tough business, and I don't even have any experience or training with it. Besides, I maybe good looking, but I don't think that constitutes becoming a model. If I ever agree to do it, it would just be for the money, but my current job is more than enough for me financially."_

" _It would still be a great opportunity, Josh, and you've already put your face out there. I bet you Cory and Topanga have already seen it, and plenty of other people too. You may be an amateur now, but with practice and dedication, you could take this chance and run with it." Maya encourages, and Josh is silent as he ponders the possibilities._

 _He shakes his head. "I appreciate the support, Maya, but I don't know. Taryn did put ideas in my head about us if I did decide to do it like being able to give you anything you want, but I don't know if being in the public eye is what I want for me…for us. If you're getting jealous over Taryn, then imagine when I'm famous, and tons of girls are literally throwing themselves at me. And I mean, who can blame them?" Josh smiles, showcasing his muscles, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes._

" _If this is how you feel, then why does Taryn keep contacting you?"_

" _She wants me back for a photo shoot she has scheduled, but I told her I can't do it."_

" _Can't or_ _ **won't**_ _?" Maya says, and Josh briefly looks away. She sighs. "Josh, I'll respect whatever decision you make about this, but I also don't want you turning down anything because of me if it's something you want to do."_

" _Thanks, babe…but it's all right. I already said no, so it's too late now to go changing my mind." Josh declares, and Maya's heart still skips a beat anytime he uses a pet name on her, despite him never realizing it as it just feels natural. "I've also been meaning to tell you…before you got fired, Taryn admitted to me before the show that she really does love your work. She says you have a real talent, and is only hard on you, so you don't get too comfortable. She wants you to keep putting in 1000% because she sees what you're capable of." Josh explains, and Maya's eyes instantly go large._

 _All this time she thought Taryn hated her work, which is why she always had critiques, but turns out she's always secretly loved them._

 _Maya face palms. "I'm such an idiot…and I'm sure I broke the world record for getting fired at a job the fastest."_

" _Don't beat yourself up. How could you have known?"_

" _That's not the point. I just really wish I didn't let my emotions get the best of me." Maya says, and Josh is sympathetic. He doesn't like to see Maya upset, and tries everything in his power to soothe it._

 _Josh lifts Maya's feet off of the floor, placing them on his lap, and softly beginning to massage them. "It's gonna be all right…Would you ever want to go back if you were given the chance?"_

 _Maya shrugs, absently playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "I mean, yeah. Now that I know the truth…" she replies, which is more than enough confirmation for Josh._

 _He then stands up from the couch, and rendering Maya flustered as she watches him walk away. "I'll be right back," Josh assures before sprinting off up the stairs to his bedroom. He locates a shoe box he keeps hidden away in the corner of his closet, and retrieving what lies within. Afterward, going back to Maya in the living room, and standing in front of her as he hands her the envelope._

 _Maya's face distorts into bewilderment. "What's this?" she asks, while taking it out of his hands._

" _It's the money Taryn gave me, or what's left of it after I used some to buy your bracelet. There's also more in the bank, but I want you have to it." Josh confesses nonchalantly like it's no big deal, and Maya looks at him speechlessly. "She basically gave me the check she was going to give the original male model, or half of it, and since you're momentarily out of a job, I want you to feel stable until you can find something else. Babysitting will only get you so far, and at least with this you can keep up on your rent for a while, and still have money for other essentials too."_

" _I don't know what to say…I don't think I can accept this."_

" _This isn't a request, Maya. It's an order. I want you to have it…all of it."_

" _But Josh—"_

" _Just say, thank you." Josh says, and Maya smiles._

" _I love you,"_

" _Right back at you."_

Josh looks down beside him, Maya comfortably asleep in his arms as she leans against his chest, while Josh's arm softly wraps around her. He smiles, kissing her forehead, and Maya doesn't move an inch; clearly worn and exhausted. The sound of keys jingling on the other side of the front door soon distracts Josh from admiring Maya's beautifully resting face as he turns his head to witness the commotion.

He reaches for the remote, turning down the volume, and furrowing his eyebrows skeptically. Marc's silhouette subsequently materializes in the doorway, stepping inside, and quietly closing the door behind him. He spots Josh on the couch before shifting his gaze to the unconscious blonde next to him. Marc walks over to Josh, heart rapidly thumping as he anticipates Josh's reaction to him suddenly leaving for two weeks. He tightly grips his duffel bag, and smiles crookedly. "Hey…" Marc murmurs, anxious for Josh to say something.

He carefully removes Maya off of him before standing up, and walking toward Marc with his arms open. "It's good to see you, man." Josh admits, patting Marc's back, while they hug. "How are you? Where did you go?"

"I uh, I went back home…" Marc says, lowering his head. "I got a call from my dad that Mom hasn't been feeling well, and apparently needed to get open-heart surgery." He explains, and Josh widens his eyes, speechless.

Marc was born and raised in Portland, Maine, but somehow managed to find his way to New York where he fatefully met Josh, and became his roommate. He had plans to go to college at the _University of Maine_ , although those plans quickly changed the minute he realized he wanted to do culinary instead. Needless to say, never given the support from his father, who strongly stressed for his son to join the army, and do something much more productive with his life. Albeit, the two never coming to some common ground, Marc opting to travel to New York by himself without his parents' knowledge, and completing almost all the necessary years at the _Institute of Culinary Education_ until his life taking an unexpected detour.

As for Josh, seeking a roommate to help pay the rent since he's also having to payback student loans—the townhouse he's living in evidently not cheap. Maya on the other hand not needing a roommate considering Katy's been adding money to her college fund ever since she was born, which Shawn later contributed to once he joined the family, and also gaining an inheritance from her late grandmother. The scholarship she achieved a big help as well.

Marc drops his bag down by his feet, walking to the kitchen, and Josh follows him. He stands on the opposite side of the counter, watching as Marc grabs a bag of grapes out of the refrigerator. He gets a bowl out of the cabinet, plucking several green grapes into it before briefly rinsing them off in the sink.

Marc goes over to the dining room table, Josh sitting down with him, and interchangeably eating a grape from the bowl. "Was the surgery a success?"

"Yeah, thank God. She's going to be okay, so that's why I decided to come back." Marc says solemnly, chewing slowly. His expression is blank, evidently with a lot on his mind, and Josh is suspicious.

He glances over his shoulder at Maya to make sure she's still asleep, and looks at Marc questionably. "You uh, you look kind of different since I last saw you." Josh says, examining Marc's appearance.

Aside from the dead look in his usually otherwise expressive eyes, Marc appears to have gotten his hair cut, leaving his hair less fluffy, has removed his lip ring, and even changed his wardrobe as he no longer looks like the typical bad boy. Instead, simply wearing a plain white T-shirt with khakis and boots.

He maybe infuriating from times, but still Josh refuses to get rid of him in fear he'll hurt himself or worse…someone else. Josh has always known how rough Marc's had it after confiding in each other amid their time of living together, and has constantly tried steering him in the right direction, but to no avail. Albeit, who knew all it would take is Maya coming into their lives for things to finally change.

Marc takes a deep breath, and wearily rubbing his hands down the sides of his face. "About that…my dad pretty much beat my ass the second he saw me." He's uneasy, while confessing the truth, and refusing to look at Josh directly. Up until recently, Marc hadn't seen his dad since the time he unexpectedly showed up at his campus, and scolded him for running away from home, regardless of the circumstances.

Josh remains silent, and Marc shudders as he recalls the moment of his dad knocking him down to the floor when getting a look at him for the first time in years; disappointed with the person he's become. "I had to fix my whole act if I wanted to keep my dad happy at least during my visit, although he's still not satisfied with me." Marc groans, rolling his eyes. He absently clenches his fists, frustrated with his father's high-expectations, and unwilling attitude to accept his decisions. Meanwhile, his mother too ill to defend him.

Marc grinds his teeth, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "It's like he's too stubborn to realize it, but he's the reason I left home in the first place. Truth be told, he hasn't had much respect for me ever since my decision not to go overseas."

"It was that important to him?"

"Apparently. Which is stupid because it's like not _he_ ever joined the military or anything, but I guess that's why he desperately wanted it for me. He wanted me to live the life he never could," Marc says irritably, happy with his choice to pursue culinary instead.

Josh shrugs, eating another grape. "Seems kind of silly that your dad would disown you for something like that. You sure it isn't deeper than that?"

Marc huffs. "If there is, I don't know."

Josh stares at him intently, eyes searching his face, and noticing the faded bruise on Marc's eye. He cocks an eyebrow, curious. "Did you get into a fight or something?" Josh asks, referring to the obvious black-eye, and Marc flinches.

He looks at Josh, then looks away. Marc fiddles with his fingers, hopelessly wishing to change the subject, but it's clear that Josh isn't going to let the question go. He diverts his eyes to the couch where a sleeping Maya lays, making certain she's still asleep and can't hear them. "Devon and Vince did this to me…" Marc admits shamefully, and Josh is perplexed. "Remember when I told you we ran into them at the frozen yogurt shop? Well, I went back to confront them about what they did to Maya, and long story short…ended up with a black-eye." Marc says, and Josh is momentarily at a loss for words.

He swallows, appreciative but not sure how to say it. "Wow. Uh, thanks for that, I guess. But you know, you didn't have to do that,"

"Yes, I did." Marc says profoundly. "I feel like I could've defended Maya more, and I didn't. Devon and Vince are jerks, and this black-eye proves it."

"Do you really think you should be talking about your friends like that?" Josh jokes, lightly chuckling.

Marc groans. "They're not my friends, Josh, and I feel stupid for always believing they were. It wasn't until being with Maya that I realized what awful people we all are, and I don't want to be like that anymore. I even deleted all the videos I posted on _Instagram_ with us trashing the place, and me disrespecting Ashlyn. I tried to contact her through social media to apologize, but she completely has me blocked, so I made a video instead. I'm not sure she'll ever see it or even care for that matter, but I feel better knowing I tried."

"That's all you can do. I'm proud of you, man." Josh nods.

"Thanks…I even got in contact with this hotel, while I was away, and I have an interview coming up to hopefully help cook in the kitchen. If all goes well, then that means no more late night shifts at the bar,"

"About time. You and your dad might not get along, but he clearly said something to fix your act. Good things should start happening for you now that you've turned over a new leaf." Josh retorts before standing up from the table.

Marc is quiet as he sits with his hands folded, and staring blankly out in front of him. Josh can sense there's still something on his mind, but opting not to press him. "I'm about to go to the bathroom. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Marc replies straightforwardly, and Josh slowly starts to walk off until he suddenly stops.

He glances back at Marc skeptically, who hasn't moved an inch. "By the way, does Maya know that you got a black-eye for her?"

Marc looks at Josh intently. It's quiet between them as they silently share a conversation with a sleeping Maya just a few feet away from them. "No." Marc says, shaking his head. "And I don't plan to tell her either,"

Josh is satisfied with the response, finishing his trek to the bathroom. Elsewhere, Marc takes a deep breath prior to getting up from the chair. He walks pass Maya over to his duffle bag, and bending over to pick it up. Marc starts to head off in the direction of his bedroom, but shortly stopping long enough to take a glimpse at Maya. She looks undeniably peaceful sleeping, and with a throw blanket draped over her. Marc then swallows, captivated by her serene beauty, and noticing a few loose strands of hair that have fallen in front of her face. Severely trepid as he moves his hand to gently brush them away, but immediately stops himself the minute he sees something on her neck.

Marc's eyebrows knit together, leaning in to get a closer look at what appears to be a hickey, which could only be the work of Josh. Marc soon jumps back at the sound of a cell phone, and quickly growing nervous as Maya starts to wake up.

She flutters her eyes open, and sitting up to stretch; Maya glancing around aimlessly until her eyes connect with Marc's. He's still and breathless, while Maya sleepily rubs her eyes. "Marc?" she moans, and Marc melts, enraptured by how attractive she sounds when first waking up. "Where's Josh?"

"Right here, babe." Josh says as he comes into the room, although his gaze never leaving Marc's.

Meanwhile, Marc is baffled. _Babe? Does that mean they're finally together now?_

Maya looks around for her phone, and finding it to discover she has a text message from Dallas. "Dallas wants to know if I'm free to go to the carnival with him and Juliet," she explains, reading the message. Maya looks at Josh and Marc, and they both exchange looks.

"I mean, I guess. I don't see why not…" Josh says reluctantly, unaware that the carnival was even in town. "It's just nine o'lock, so it probably ends at eleven."

"I'll let him know we're coming then," Maya says happily, jabbing her thumbs at the screen to text him back, and jumping up from the couch to slip her shoes on. "I need to run home for a minute, and then I'll be ready. I'll meet you outside." She announces, suddenly wide awake as she anticipates a night out at the carnival.

Once she's gone, Josh looks at Marc pointedly. "I assume you're coming too,"

"Unless you don't want me around." Marc says on his way to the stairs.

Josh grinds his teeth. "You know, we're going to have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Marc plainly mutters from halfway up the staircase. He goes into his bedroom, dropping his bag down on the bed, and sitting beside it as he runs his hand across his forehead.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I'm back guys, and I hope you all liked this update. I went on hiatus, so I could outline and type the ideas I have for upcoming chapters, and to reread the story from the beginning because I haven't done that. I wanted to make sure things still made sense, and to fix any errors/mistakes for future readers, or any of you that may read the story or certain chapters again.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh and Maya talk about Taryn, and Josh decides to give Maya the money she gave to him.

2\. Marc returns, and explains why he left. [Btw, I used a real life relation when talking about Marc's life as my dad also had to have open-heart surgery, so that's where the inspiration came from]

3\. Dallas invites Maya to the carnival.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Eleven | _Finally_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **M** aya comes to the first red light, while in en route to the carnival, and anxiously bouncing around in the driver's seat as she impatiently waits for it to turn green. Meanwhile, Josh is sitting beside her, watching in amusement before chuckling to himself. He shakes his head. "You know, I could've drove."

"You drive like a grandpa sometimes, Boing." Maya says quickly, and Josh gasps. He'd been standing outside with Marc, waiting for Maya to finish getting ready, although there was nothing wrong with her before. Needless to say, noticeably hiding the love bite he'd given to her earlier with concealer, and Josh couldn't help snickering to himself about it.

He glances out the front windshield as the light turns green, Maya practically smashing the gas pedal to the floor as she goes straight, and Josh can't get over how cute she becomes the minute they're about to do something fun. He chills back in the passenger seat, enjoying the ride, and bobbing his head to the music emanating from the speakers. Josh then looks in the rearview mirror before completely shifting his body to peer out of the back window. Marc's car is directly behind theirs, opting to give the couple some privacy, and Maya briefly tears her eyes away from the road long enough to glimpse at Josh. "Is everything okay?" she asks, putting on her blinker, and successfully making a left turn.

Josh nods. "Just making sure Marc is still with us,"

"Hopefully he's as excited as I am," Maya beams, teeth on full display as she smiles widely, and tightly gripping the steering wheel with both hands in attempt to calm herself. "We don't have a lot of time, and I want to get on every ride there." She announces, and Josh sits back in his seat, staring at her.

His eyebrows furrow. "Don't tell me you've never been to a carnival either. You _really_ need to get out more," Josh declares, and Maya playfully punches the side of his arm.

"Be quiet. At least my first time going will be with you…" Maya says shyly, heart pounding, and growing sheepish when Josh starts to tease her.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Josh mutters, pressing a hand over his heart, while exuding overly dramatic bliss. "I'm happy we're doing this together, too." He says quietly, and puckering his lips to peck Maya's when she stops at another light.

Maya's cheeks then flush. "Dallas and Juliet will meet us there…" she murmurs, bowing her head shamefully, and Josh firmly holds her hand.

He sends her a comforting smile, and Maya's insides churn. "Stop thinking about it, okay? What's done is done. They're not blaming you, so there's no reason to keep feeling guilty. Let's just have fun tonight,"

"Okay."

In a few more minutes, they arrive at the carnival's parking lot, having to park fairly far away, and Marc doesn't park too far away from them. Maya hurriedly grabs Josh's hand, dragging him behind her, and Marc quickly follows after them. There's already a bit of a line by the time they reach the ticket booth, and Maya is eagerly dancing in her spot in line with Josh and Marc on either side of her, amused by the extreme happiness she's displaying. The trio then becoming distracted as they look inside of the park to see some of the active rides, and Maya tightly squeezes Josh's hand, pointing at all the rides they're going to get on, and what order.

Josh laughs prior to wrapping his arms around Maya's neck as she stands in front him, facing the front of the line. She's so short that he can easily see over her head, only growing a few more inches since the last time he saw her. He then looks next to him at Marc, who's been quiet the entire time. He's standing with his hands in his pockets, and a dull expression on his face. Josh leans in closer to whisper to him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you just witnessed a dog die," Josh says, and Marc stiffens. "Relax. We're here to have fun."

"Yeah, I know. You're right…" Marc responds, anxious to get inside of the park in hopes of feeling less like the third wheel.

It takes about seven more minutes until it's finally their turn to get their tickets, Maya ultimately passing the time by quietly mumbling the lyrics to a DJ Khaled song that eventually comes on, and searching the area for Dallas and Juliet. "I see them," Maya says, and letting go of Josh's hand to run up to them, while Josh and Marc take their time, purposely wanting to stay behind.

"Congrats, by the way on finally making Maya yours. How does it feel?" Marc asks, sounding like a reporter, although genuinely supportive, and Josh looks down.

He stares at his feet, while they walk. "I still haven't officially asked her," Josh confesses, and both of Marc's eyebrows go up, surprised.

"But I heard you call her, babe. I figured that meant you two were together?" Marc presumes, and Josh takes a deep breath.

"I mean, she practically is mine. Maya knows how I feel about her, and I know how she feels about me. Titles are kind of irrelevant in my eyes, but I suggested we take things slow to be sure this is what we want. We're not very good at doing that, though…" Josh says smiling.

Marc looks away from Josh to gaze at Maya, flustered by the apparent agreement. "I don't get it. I thought we were on the same page when I told you not to hold back with Maya, otherwise someone else will take her from you."

" _Like you_?" Josh intentionally blurts, and Marc tenses. Nevertheless, not given the chance to respond as they finally catch up with Maya and her friends.

Maya's smile is large, and her eyes bounce back and forth between Marc and Josh. "Marc, this is Dallas and Juliet. Josh has already met them. We all used to work together," she announces, and Marc gets a good look at the pair—Juliet looking nice in a floral dress that stops just above her knees, and wearing plain black flats to match. Meanwhile, Dallas looks casual in a short sleeved plaid shirt with a tank top underneath it, and wearing khaki shorts with sneakers.

Marc nods. "Nice to meet you," he says nervously, and both Dallas and Juliet smile friendly at him.

Once the introductions are out of the way, Maya zealously declaring that they all get on the roller coaster first, which everybody _seems_ to agree to. Maya leads the way, her hand intertwined with Josh's, then Dallas and Marc behind them, and Juliet backing up the rear.

Marc glances over his shoulder at her, beginning to slow down, and waiting for her to catch up. She's walking with her head down, clearly skeptical, but eventually looks up to see Marc giving her an assured smile. He doesn't say anything, but opting to stay with her as they finish walking to the line for the roller coaster. They're all in line for a few minutes, Juliet still not saying much, and Marc seems to be the only one to notice her uneasiness. It's nearly their turn, but it's obvious Juliet doesn't want to go on. "Do you want wait here for them?" he asks, and Juliet gapes at him.

"W-What do you mean?"

"If you don't want to ride, then I can wait down here with you until they're done."

Juliet pushes her glasses further onto her face, not wanting to hold up the line. She nods. "Okay…"

Marc delicately smirks. "Hey, I'm going to wait here with Juliet!" he shouts, notifying the others, and they nod.

Maya makes sure she picks a seat where her and Josh can sit next to each other, while Marc notices Dallas looking back at him as he climbs up the steps to the ride. Marc is perplexed, and stepping out of line with Juliet to begin waiting for everyone. They don't really say much to each other, Juliet blatantly preoccupied as she watches the ride horrifically, glad with her decision not to get on.

Marc stares at her profile, curious. "Are you afraid of roller coasters?"

"Absolutely." Juliet replies, not even speculating whether to lie. "They just seem dangerous, so I prefer not to ride them."

"I'm sure Maya would argue that," Marc teases as the blonde's jubilant screams seem to be the loudest out of everybody. He then thinks back to the moment of Dallas staring at him like his choice to stay with Juliet was the wrong one. Marc awkwardly shifts around on his feet. "Hey, just wondering, but is Dallas your boyfriend by any chance?"

"Dallas? No. He's more like an annoying brother. We've been working together for a long time, so we're just really good friends."

"Are you sure? Because I kind of got the sense he was mad about me staying with you or something,"

"We've both made it pretty clear we don't like each other in that way."

"But feelings can change." Marc says, but still Juliet refuses to believe otherwise.

She looks at Marc humorously. "Just trust me, okay?"

[…]

Josh's face is focused as he concentrates on the target in front of him, and the sarcastic man sitting above the tank as he wittily taunts him. He rotates the ball in his hand, while Maya stands behind him on her tip-toes, rubbing his shoulders. Josh has already wasted one attempt at trying to land the guy inside of the dunk tank, openly under pressure as a small crowd gathers around him—some waiting their turn, and others merely curious of whether he can do it or not.

Following the roller coaster, Maya eagerly wanting to enjoy the rest of the carnival, suggesting the bumper cars immediately after, and then the drop tower succeeding that. Elsewhere, Dallas, Juliet, and Marc voluntarily joining in with whatever the blonde wants to do. However, the group eventually splitting up after completing nearly all the rides to either eat or play games. Josh has never left Maya's side, taking turns winning each other prizes, and feeding one another cheese fries once momentarily stopping to grab a bite to eat.

They've accumulated several prizes, which consist of plastic green shutter glasses, a stuffed sock monkey, a feather boa, and a water soaker—all that Maya won for Josh. Josh on the other hand, getting Maya a plush Pikachu, a blowup guitar, an inflatable beachball, and now attempting to win her a giant stuffed tiger.

Josh cracks his neck, positioning himself to throw the ball, but unfortunately missing for the second time. The guy laughs. "C'mon, my grandma throws harder than that!" he shouts, causing the crowd to laugh, and Josh gets frustrated, clenching his fists.

Maya looks at him sympathetically. "It's okay, Josh. Shake it off. You still have one try left," she encourages, and Josh turns his head to stare at her.

He falls weak the minute she smirks at him, and now with another boost of energy to make her proud. "Here, hold my boa…" Josh says, putting it around Maya's neck, and shaking out his limbs prior to preparing himself to throw one final time.

Maya then claps, chanting Josh's name simultaneously, and soon with the crowd joining in.

Josh winds his arm back, his eyes steady on the target, and flinging the ball forward until finally a bell goes off, sending the guy flying into the tank. Lights are flashing, screams are resonating, and Maya nearly knocking Josh down as she happily jumps on his back. He puts his hands under her thighs, securing his hold on her, and carefully walking up to the game owner to claim his prize. "The giant white tiger, please."

"Here you go." The guy says, handing Josh the toy, and cheeks hot when Maya kisses the side of his face.

"Thanks, Boing."

"Anytime."

The carnival is just about to close, Josh and Maya ending the evening with a ride on the Ferris Wheel when a firework show starts.

Maya leans her head against Josh's shoulder, full of bliss as her eyes glimmer from the reflection of the firecrackers. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Josh says, content as they hold hands. "You?"

"Mhmm," Maya hums, pursing her lips to hide her smile. Official or unofficial, she will be satisfied as long as they're sharing moments like these together. "Let's end the night off right…" Maya states, lifting her head, and Josh looks at her questionably.

He parts his lips to speak, but instantly going silent when Maya cradles his cheek, and pressing their mouths together.

The kiss between them is sensual…passionate…invigorating—an endearment like no other, and the sound of the fireworks seeming to silence for as long as their lips are entangled together.

Josh then pulls away, eyelids low as he continues to stare at Maya's mouth before intently looking into her eyes. "I give up," he says, and Maya is visibly confused as her face distorts. Josh sighs, heart pounding, and cheeks burning with electricity. "Will you be my girlfriend, Maya?" Josh sheepishly asks, and Maya chokes, her eyes wide, while replaying the words over and over again in her head.

"Why the change of heart?"

"That was just me being overprotective of your feelings," Josh says, staring at Maya longingly. "I've known for a long time how you've felt about me, and could never do anything about it. Then you admitted to me that you shortly tried dating someone else for the first time, but broke up because you couldn't stop thinking of me even when we weren't together. You have to admit, being your first real boyfriend, and finally getting to be a couple is kind of a scary thing for me. I feel a lot of pressure trying to keep you happy, but I realize you're already happy, so I should just keep doing what I'm doing, right? I'm still afraid of the truth…that we actually aren't meant to be, but I guess if we really want to be with each other, then we'll do whatever it takes no matter how tough things get for us. I want to go home with you, Maya. I want us to spend the night together, and wake up to each other's faces. I want us to have meals together, and snuggle up on the couch as we watch TV. I want us to do everything we're doing now, but the only difference is we'll finally be together. I don't care anymore about how fast we maybe going. I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure, Josh?"

"I'm positive. Like you said, it's not like we're strangers. If we want to be a couple, then we have every right. I love you, Maya…What do you say?" Josh asks bashfully, and Maya grins.

She leans in to softly peck his nose. "I would be delighted to be your girlfriend, Joshua." Maya says in a random British accent, and Josh chuckles, shaking his head at her silliness.

"This is why people say I'm lucky…"

[…]

Marc sits at a wooden picnic table, chin resting in his palm, and countenance colorless as he watches the stunning firework show. He's waiting along with Dallas and Juliet for Maya and Josh to finish their Ferris Wheel ride before going home, although currently alone with Dallas as Juliet is busy using the restroom. However, not paying Dallas any mind—the two not saying much to each other the entire evening after the weird stare down between them earlier. Instead, Marc purposely trying not to look at him, while Dallas indulges on a plate of funnel cake. His gaze is attentive, noticeably looking at Marc, and wiping his hands on a napkin before clearing his throat. "I didn't realize we were playing the quiet game."

"What?" Marc replies, looking at Dallas.

Dallas smirks. "You've had this faraway look in your eyes all night. What's so important that you can't stop thinking about it?"

"Nothing." Marc groans dismissively, resting his cheek back in his palm, and Dallas sighs.

"Do you want me to guess? Because let me tell you, I'm an awesome guesser,"

"Just drop it, okay?" Marc exclaims, and Dallas holds his hands up in surrender.

Another quietude then surfaces, and Dallas chews loudly, which gets on Marc's last nerve. He clenches his fists, desperate not to explode, and Dallas secretly smirks to himself as he's successfully getting under Marc's skin. "Want some?" He offers, and Marc sends him a death glare.

"No, thanks." Marc mutters irritably, and Dallas shrugs, proceeding to eat.

Their silence only lasts for about thirty seconds until Dallas speaks up again, and it causes Marc to tense up. "Juliet told me you pressed her about why I looked at you earlier," he implies, but Marc doesn't respond. "Why couldn't you just ask me yourself?"

"I only wanted to know if she was your girlfriend."

"Juliet? No. Never." Dallas declares, his answer similar to Juliet's.

Marc looks at him profusely. "Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"She's not my type," Dallas says simply, and shrugging as he takes another bite of funnel cake.

" _Your type_?" Marc repeats, clearly judging. "What's not to like about her?"

"Would _you_ date her?"

"I don't know her."

"When has that ever stopped anybody?" Dallas challenges, and Marc sucks his teeth. He couldn't wait for everybody else to return, so this awkward conversation could be over.

Marc looks away. "Whatever, just forget it."

It's still a few minutes before everybody's together again—the carnival preparing to shutdown for the night, and Marc can't help but notice how much more perky Josh and Maya appear since before watching them get onto the ride. Meanwhile, everybody else clearly exhausted as they're ready to leave until finally exiting the carnival grounds, and going to their respective cars. They all bid a temporary farewell, and Marc couldn't be happier to go home.

He pulls his keys out of his pocket, opening the door, and starting to get inside until a presence startles him. Marc quickly turns around to see Dallas standing with his hands in his pockets, and staring at him harshly as he contemplates what it is he wants. "What's up?" Marc asks aggressively, but never getting a response. Instead, taking a step back once Dallas moves closer to him; their noses almost touching as Dallas angles his mouth with his, and Marc is literally holding his breath by the unexpected closeness. Needless to say, he isn't denying it.

Meanwhile, Dallas' breathing is steady, and tone daunting as he whispers to Marc with a canny smirk. "You can't fool me, Marc. I can tell when somebody is interested…and the way you're desperately trying not to look at my mouth right now is the dead give away." Dallas proclaims, and Marc tightens his jaw, speechless as he doesn't try to defy the serious accusation. "Make sense now why Juliet isn't my _type_ ,"

Marc gulps, his chest heavily rising and falling. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dallas says, backing away slightly, and Marc stares at him intensely. " _I want to see you again_."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

I love all the responses I got last chapter, and I hope I continue to get just as much because I love hearing from you guys!

I had this chapter already typed up before posting Chapter Ten, and considering the responses I got regarding Joshaya, I'm sure this chapter was refreshing. I also can't believe how many of you thought the _no more than two kisses_ was hilarious, lol. That's the last thing I was expecting anybody to talk about when typing that, but Josh only made the rule because the more he kisses Maya, the more he has urges to take it further, so better to limit himself than to be unlimited, haha. Regardless, the rule is irrelevant now.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh, Maya, and Marc go to the carnival with Juliet and Dallas.

2\. Let the church bells ring because Joshaya are FINALLY together. Hence, the title of this chapter.

3\. It's revealed that Marc is bisexual. **I've had this idea since the beginning when I thought of this character, and using my hiatus for thinking of how to execute it. When I first introduced Juliet, a lot of people were saying to make them meet, so they could get together and then Marc could leave Joshaya alone. Then I started thinking, why does it have to be Juliet? When I reread the story, I realized I never specified Dallas' sexuality or whether he even has a girlfriend or not, so when I thought of the carnival, I figured this would be the best time to reveal everything about Marc. I also wanted to make it like a big surprise, hoping nobody would suspect it until I announced it in the story, so hopefully I accomplished that with most of you. More regarding Marc will be explained in the next chapter. I also want to say that what Marc did for Juliet at the roller coaster was just him being nice. He doesn't like Juliet like that, so don't take his conversation with Dallas too seriously either. It was just necessary for the brief talk between them at the end of chapter.**

4\. Dallas asks Marc out.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo_ : Lol, I wasn't going for creepy when I wrote that scene. If Josh walked into a room to see Maya sleeping, admiring her just like Marc did would you still think the same thing ;)

By the way, Chapters Twelve and Thirteen are already complete, so if I continue to get reviews like I've been getting, then I will keep my word, and post chapters frequently.

I also don't know how I will be ending this story or when, but I wanted to ask you guys for anybody that might actually answer: _How many of you enjoy my writing/stories? (I don't know who's read all three, or just started with this one), and would you recommend/share this story with other Joshaya shippers?_ Just curious. I don't know if I'm going write another Joshaya story after this unless I have a high demand for it. Otherwise, the most I would do is head canons instead. I don't know.

 **ALSO:** If anything in this chapter concerns you, I advise you to send me a PM rather than typing a review, presuming what you have to say isn't pleasant or is personal.

Thanks to everybody that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Twelve | _Expect the Unexpected_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he enthusiastic smile on her face is complacent, her cheeks perky, while she focuses on the picture set in front of her. It's only been an hour since Melody's dad leaving her with Maya, where he acted like a concern parent dropping their child off at school for the first time. Maya struggled with convincing him to leave, that she has everything under control, despite never actually babysitting before a day in her life. Albeit, Jin making sure to state the rules, and any other information necessary for Maya when taking care of his daughter.

" _She usually likes to eat peanut and jelly for lunch, and takes a nap immediately after. She's also allergic to pollen around this time of year, so I don't let her outside for more than an hour, especially when she starts sneezing. Melody also tends to wander off if you're not keeping an eye on her as you've come to realize, so please do your best not to lose her."_

Of course, there's more that Jin mentioned, but still Maya feeling more than confident that she can handle a five-year-old for a couple of hours.

" _Now I'm off on the weekends, so I was hoping you could have her every other day, so she can still get chances to be with her grandparents." Jin says, and Maya happily complies. "I'm willing to pay you twelve dollars an hour. Is that okay?" he asks, and Maya is momentarily breathless as she takes a minute to process the offer._

 _She nods. "That'll be fine,"_

" _Good. I'll also be calling you from time to time just to check on her if you don't mind. Being a single parent, I'm very protective of Melody. She's my pride and joy, and I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her."_

" _No, I get it. You've said that already, and I promise you that Melody is in good hands."_

" _I hope so," Jin implies, looking at Maya intently. "You and your boyfriend seem trustworthy, so I'm taking a chance leaving her with you. I still rather you babysit at my house, but…" he murmurs, and Maya clears her throat, ecstatic by the mention of Josh being referred to as her boyfriend._

" _We'll be fine, Jin." She assures with a grin, though Jin still appears skeptical._

 _He's cradling Melody in his arms as she sits on his hip, reluctant to let her go. Melody then smiles, and pressing a hand to the side of her dad's face. "Don't worry, daddy. I like Maya!" She says cheerfully, and Maya's heart flutters. "I'll be okay. I'm a big girl, remember?"_

 _Jin drops a sweet kiss on Melody's cheek, and hugging her one last time before setting her down. She then immediately runs over to Maya, and grabbing her hand before turning to face her father. Jin takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going now. You be good for Maya, you hear me?"_

" _Yes, daddy." Melody says, nodding._

 _Jin looks back to Maya, clearly uncertain of the circumstances, despite asking for this. He waves at the two girls on his way out the door, attempting to get to work on time as the sooner he starts, the sooner he gets to see Melody again._

Maya closely watches Melody as she finger-paints. She's wearing one of Josh's old shirts that he doesn't use anymore with newspaper surrounding her in hopes of preventing any possible spills. Maya leans a little closer, examining the painting since she's currently struggling with her own, and arches a brow questionably. "Who's that?" she points.

"This is Tinker Bell, and her friends." Melody explains, and her massive smile easily exposing her missing tooth. "And that's me! I'm a fairy too, and we're all playing together!" she says, and looking up to catch Maya's reaction—a few splotches of paint covering her cheeks and forehead.

Maya giggles. "Nice."

"You kind of look like Tink too. _Did you know that_?" Melody asks fascinatingly, and Maya stares at her with a look of doubt in her eyes.

She shakes her head. "What? No, I don't think so."

"You do! Maybe we can play pretend! You can be Tinker Bell and I can be Silvermist!"

"Is Silvermist your favorite?"

Melody eagerly nods. "I would want to be a water fairy just like her."

Maya smiles. She wishes Josh could be here with them, but is unfortunately busy at work. He did get to see Melody right when she arrived, but not able to stick around long enough to talk. Needless to say, the couple having a glorious morning together after their previous night, and Maya is anxious to see him again later, so the constant love can continue. They woke up together in Josh's bed, Maya uncontrollably smiling the second her eyes connect with his. _"Morning, boyfriend."_ Is the first thing to slip pass her lips, and Josh's immediate reaction is to kiss her.

It takes a while for either of them to get out of bed, comfortable being within the other's touch but eventually relenting, so Josh can get ready for work. In the meantime, Maya opting to cook them breakfast, and suggesting that they eat out on the balcony—the morning particularly warm and beautiful outside. Josh then following Maya back to her own apartment, so _she_ can get ready, and where she makes the decision to contact Jin about when is a good time to see Melody, which couldn't have been better timing on her part, according to Jin.

Maya agrees to humor Melody with her idea to play fairies, styling her hair to the closet thing to Tinker Bell's bun, and brushing Melody's ebony hair down her back to get her to resemble _Silvermist_. If Josh _were_ there, he'd probably be standing off to the side, laughing and teasing Maya as revenge for her laughing when he tried to dance with Melody in the park. However, the enjoyment more than likely wouldn't last as Melody would surely find a way to include him in on the fun.

A half an hour goes by since the start of the game—the two of them subsequently ending up outside, so Melody can splash around with some water that Maya poured into a bucket to feel even more like a water fairy just like Silvermist. Maya then hears her phone ringing from inside, and runs to go get it. She smirks, Josh apparently wanting to FaceTime during his lunch break. Maya answers the phone, aware that she looks a hot mess due to the water Melody splashed on her earlier. "Hi, babe,"

"Hey," Josh replies, giddy with the casual use of the pet name, considering it's Maya's first time. "How is everything?"

"See for yourself…" Maya says, turning the phone on Melody where she's now watering the grass and some of the blossoming flowers. "We're playing fairies,"

"Guess that explains why you're all wet…" Josh smirks, and Maya rolls her eyes.

"Ha, ha…and what about you? It looks like you're in the car. Are you going out for lunch?"

"Uh, yeah…" Josh mumbles, and Maya looks at him suspiciously. "I kind of had a taste for Taco Bell."

"Ooh, can you bring me something back?"

Josh chuckles, aware of the blonde's love for Mexican food. "Of course. Do you want something specific, or should I surprise you?" he asks, and Maya takes a minute to think about it.

"Surprise me."

"Alright, I got you. I'll see you later." Josh says, and Maya nods. "I love you,"

"Love you, t—" Maya is cut short, screaming when Melody suddenly sneaks up, and throwing the bucket of water onto her from the side, while somehow managing not to get the phone wet. She's holding her stomach as she laughs hysterically, Maya completely soaked, and Josh fails to hold in his own chuckle. "Why did you do that, Melody…" Maya asks rhetorically, and staring back at the screen to see Josh's reaction.

He's laughing, but looking at her apologetically. "Look on the bright side…this is great practice in case we have a daughter."

"Just get my food," Maya groans, embarrassed with Josh using her own words against her.

"Love you, babe." Josh laughs.

"Yeah, yeah." Maya smiles before hanging up, and looking down at Melody sternly. "I thought you told your dad you would be good for me,"

Melody innocently shrugs, smiling. Maya then lifts her up into her arms, taking her back inside, so they can dry off. Afterward, making Melody a peanut and jelly sandwich like her father suggested, and instantly relieved once she drifts off to sleep; Maya using the time to get back to her own painting that she just can't seem to get to her liking.

Ever since Taryn firing her, she's been trying to have the passion and motivation to do art, but is consistently deeming her work as mediocre.

Maya spends a good portion executing the picture, wanting to making it perfect, but still has her doubts. She then tosses the paintbrush aside before pulling out her bun, and tangling her fingers through her hair. "Ugh, why can't I do this?" Maya murmurs in frustration, not wanting to be too loud in fear of waking Melody. Needless to say, getting up from the chair with the canvas, and carrying it with her as she heads outside to the dumpster to go along with the dozen other pictures she carelessly threw away. She brushes her hands off, turning on her heel to go back to the apartment before Melody can realize she's gone, but quickly stops after nearly walking into someone.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay…" Maya says quietly, skimming Marc's appearance. He has a trash bag in his hand, evidently getting ready to go to the dumpster himself. However, his expression looks concerning, and his once horrid black eye is still faintly visible. "How are you? You didn't really talk much at the carnival,"

Marc walks pass Maya to get rid of the garbage bag, and spinning back around at her with his hands in his pockets. He looks at her coolly, hopelessly contemplating whether to talk to her about _it_ or not. "You and Josh were getting really close. I didn't want to step on any toes,"

"C'mon, Marc. I'm sure Josh told you we're officially together now, especially since we spent the night with each other...not like that's anything new. You don't have to be so uneasy around me all the time, nor did you ever have to be." Maya responds, and Marc looks down at his feet. "You're his roommate, and I'm his girlfriend. We're going to be seeing each other occasionally, so we might as well learn to get comfortable with one another."

"I know…you're right." Marc says exasperatedly. He sighs. "And I'm glad you feel that way because I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"Okay? Let's go to my place then because I'm babysitting right now." Maya smiles, and leading the way as Marc follows behind her. Maya is relieved to go back inside, and see that Melody is still sound asleep on the couch with the blanket she placed over her. She advises for her and Marc to talk in the dining room, and the minute Marc is sitting down across from her, his countenance seems to become more taut by the second. "Is everything okay? Does this have to do with your eye? I might've been tipsy when I noticed it, but you still haven't told me what happened." Maya says, and Marc looks at her sympathetically.

He told Josh he wouldn't ever tell Maya the truth behind his black eye, and doesn't plan to change his mind. Marc stiffens. "I uh, went to see my brother…but we had a little disagreement, and one thing led to another." He lies pathetically, and he can tell that Maya doesn't believe him.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Maya says dubiously. "So that means you saw him before you left for two weeks? Is he the reason why you needed to get away?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But if you have a brother out here, why not just live with him instead of Josh?"

"You know how siblings are. Besides, Josh acts more like a brother to me than him, anyway." Marc says, desperately trying to keep up the ruse.

Maya eventually shrugs, no longer wanting to press the matter as she knows Marc is going to be honest with her. "Okay. What _is_ this about then?"

"It's about your friend…" Marc says nervously.

Maya furrows her eyebrows. "My friend? You mean, Juliet?"

"No." Marc says immediately, and Maya's eyes widen the second she realizes it.

She then smiles. "Are you serious? What is there to talk about then? I think it's great," Maya presumes with praise, and Marc blushes.

He isn't necessarily in the closet, both of his parents aware of his sexuality, although his father not particularly happy about it. Nevertheless, not showing much interest in guys after the way he left things with his last boyfriend, who he walked out on without so much as a text message goodbye when making his decision to runaway to New York; ashamed of himself. Needless to say, finally understanding the pain since Ashlyn did the same thing to him. As for how Dallas figured out the truth, Marc doesn't have a clue since he tries so hard not to make it obvious. Regardless, he can't deny how good looking he is, and apparently making the mistake of staring just a second too long the moment they met each other. Marc isn't sure Dallas is the right person for him, but won't know unless he gives it a chance.

He fiddles with his hands, nervous under the curious look Maya is sending his way. "You know, I didn't even know you were into guys," she says, and Marc shrugs, smiling bashfully. His demeanor is nonchalant as if it's no big deal considering he's been this way for years now. "But I still don't get it. Why did you want to talk to me about Dallas?"

"Because he told me that wants to see me again," Marc admits. "I didn't even know he was into guys until he asked me out, and after my last relationship…I don't know. I feel kind of weird. No matter if I'm with a boy or a girl, I'm always screwing things up."

There's a handful of reasons why Marc's relationships fall apart whether it be because he drinks too much or that he can't control his incessant flirting and longing looks whenever he's out in public—the word _commitment_ just not in his vocabulary.

Maya shakes her head. "You and Josh, I swear…" she groans, frustrated by the two boys' constant skepticism when it comes to relationships. "Listen, I've only known Dallas for a short time, and he's a cool dude. Just act normal, and things should be fine. Besides, all you're doing is meeting up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just go with it," Maya smiles, and Marc nods, comprehending.

He then stands up from the table, and Maya looks at him curiously. "Leaving so soon?"

"I have an interview to get to at this hotel."

"What for?"

"I applied to be a part of the kitchen staff," Maya looks at Marc intently.

She smirks. "I didn't know you cooked?"

"There's a lot you know about me." Marc says. "In fact, why don't you come with me?" he suggests, and Maya is confused.

"Why would I go?"

"You're into art, right? Well, they have this seminar where artists can come, and auction off their work. You should go, and talk to the director."

Maya grinds her teeth, silent as she thinks about it. It would be a nice way to make some money outside of babysitting, and at least she'll be able to make what she wants, and not have to worry about anybody else's approval. "But what about Melody? I can't just bring her with me,"

"Why can't you?" Marc insinuates. "This isn't _Adventures in Babysitting_ , Maya. What's the worst that could happen?"

[…]

Josh parks his car outside before shutting off the engine. He'd just come from _Taco Bell_ , stopping there to get something to eat as well as something for Maya, but opting to make a slight detour before the end of his lunch break. Josh then goes inside of the building, taking the elevator to the appropriate floor, and relying on the internet to find which studio is Taryn's. Once finding it, peeking inside to see several different people aimlessly moving about, multiple racks of clothes, and plenty of models. He then spots Taryn talking to a photographer, and casually starts to walk toward her.

"Yeah, I really like this one,"

"Hi, Taryn." Josh says, interrupting their conversation.

Taryn looks over her shoulder at him, and instantly smirks as she looks him up and down expectantly. "Well, hello Josh. This is a surprise,"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright. Can you give us minute?" Taryn says to the photographer. "Everyone take ten!" she exclaims, signaling for everybody to leave until only herself and Josh are left. She then gestures to a pair of chairs for them to sit at.

Josh looks around anxiously, nervous under Taryn's intense scrutiny. "So what is this about? Did you come to your senses, and decide you want to model for me after all?"

"Actually, this is about Maya."

"What about her?"

"How would you feel about giving her, her job back."

"Not interested." Taryn scoffs, leaning back in the seat with her arms crossed.

Josh scrunches his face, perplexed. "Why not? You said you like her art, and that she's really good."

"That was also before she went berserk, and tried to embarrass me." Taryn argues. "She's only been working for me for a day, and that might've been one day to many."

"What are you saying? That you shouldn't have hired her?" Josh replies, and Taryn's silence is more than enough confirmation. Josh stands up. "Then I guess I'll go. I only came here for that," he says, getting ready to leave, but Taryn's sudden laughter stops him.

"You seem kind of irritable." She implies. "I don't want to say the _H_ word, but I think it's pretty obvious. Don't tell me the younger girl isn't satisfying you," Taryn openly taunts.

Josh clenches his fists. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks with his back still turned to her.

"Maya's like what—two, three years younger than you?"

"So?"

"I don't imagine she's that experienced if you know what I mean…" Taryn says, her voice tapering with implication.

Josh spins around, his expression tense. "What do you care?"

"I don't, but _you_ should." Taryn says, and one of Josh's eyebrows go up. "I know this is personal and none of my business, _but is Maya a virgin_?"

Josh chokes, taken aback by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"C'mon, you can't be this slow. As a virgin, it's going to be your job to make her first time special. Of course, trust and a strong foundation of love is important for any relationship, but so is sex for any couple to have a chance of lasting." Taryn says bluntly.

Josh swallows. "You don't know anything, Taryn, and anyways I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to be having. Besides, Maya and I don't have to rush into something like that, and making sure it's special won't be problem for me when we do decide it's time."

Taryn shrugs carelessly, crossing her arms as she leans back in the chair. "Suit yourself, but a relationship is doomed to fail if a couple can't satisfy each other in bed. It's a fact." She says with a wicked smile, and insinuating so much more than she's letting on.

"I'm out of here."

"Give Maya my best for me!" Taryn bellows, twiddling her fingers, while Josh mumbles swears under his breath on his way out the door.

This isn't at all how that conversation was supposed be, but Josh still can't help wondering if there's any truth to what Taryn said.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW** , the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

This chapter as well as Thirteen may seem a little boring, which I apologize in advance if they are, but I do appreciate all of you that said you enjoy my writing, and would read any Joshaya story I post. That warms my heart. On a separate note, I typed and finished Chapter Fourteen early this morning, and I can't wait to post it, so please keep reviewing like you guys have been doing, so you all can hurry up and read it!

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya babysits Melody.

2\. Marc tells Maya about Dallas asking him out.

3\. Marc invites Maya to go with him to the hotel, so she can try auctioning her artwork.

4\. Josh goes to talk to Taryn about getting Maya her job back, but the conversation quickly takes a 180.

 **Author Replies:**

 _somuchlovexoxo:_ I'm just glad you're happy with the chapter. I told you not to worry. :) And yes, I have _**Shallow Pleasure, Written in the Scars, and Summer Daze**_ altogether. Maybe another one after this one. Who knows...

 _Jen:_ Thanks for being such a loyal reader of my stories (you and everybody else). I feel like I need to go back and read **_Shallow Pleasure_** because I honestly don't remember much about it since it's been so long, lol. It's my most reviewed story, though so it has to be good.

Thanks to everyone that read, followed, and reviewed. Much appreciation!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Thirteen | _Paranoia is the Enemy_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **J** osh pulls up in the front of the apartment before shutting off the engine. He grabs the _Taco Bell_ bag before stepping out of the car, and beginning to trek up to Maya's doorstep; his fist raised to the door as he prepares himself to knock until he remembers that she's not home. Josh sighs.

Maya sent him a text message earlier, letting him know that her and Melody were going somewhere with Marc, and the second Josh skimmed the words, he couldn't contain the suspicion and resentment coursing through his veins. He responded to the message, wanting to know exactly what the pair have planned, which Maya replied— _I'm trying to sell my art_. Josh still didn't quite understand considering how vague the text had been, but trusting Maya enough to know she wouldn't do anything with Marc that could jeopardize the relationship they finally have with one another.

He leaves Maya's doorstep to get to his own, sluggishly walking inside with a disheartened look on his face. He'd spent all day at work only to come home where he still has to wait to see Maya's face. Josh groans as he goes into the kitchen to set the bag of food down, and leaning his hands onto the counter, contemplating what he can do until his girlfriend comes back. He then looks at the time—the clock displaying five minutes after five-thirty. Ergo, it's not too late, and it's still decently hot outside—the air a suffocating eighty-seven degrees. Josh smirks to himself, knowing exactly what he wants to do in hopes of passing the time, and running upstairs to his bedroom to change into some different clothes. Afterward, retrieving a bucket that he keeps underneath the sink in the kitchen along with a sponge and a rag.

Josh fills the bucket up with soap and water, and carrying everything outside to where he has his car parked. He hasn't driven it much since getting the Jeep, clearly wanting to get his money's worth. Josh sets the bucket down on the ground near one of the front tires prior to going over to where the water hoes is located. He turns it on, nonchalant as he watches the water flow out of it, and sauntering back to his car to start rinsing it off.

The exterior of the car instantly glimmers from the sun reflecting off of the water droplets, and Josh soon begins coating the paint with soap. Usually he would just go to the car wash, but why pay someone else to do the work when he can do it himself, at least for today. Albeit, eager to witness the blonde's reaction when she comes home to see him outside in the scorching hot sun, body dripping with water, and chiseled chest on full display. Speaking of which…

Josh smoothly lifts his shirt off over his head, truthfully hot after only a few minutes of being outside, but also wanting to complete the legitimate façade of a sexy guy washing his car. Josh's face then distorts into a look of curiosity, clueless as to whether Maya even deems him as _sexy_ or not. Needless to say, he does remember Maya explicitly calling him _gorgeous_ once after their tandem bike ride to the park, and she did look absolutely mesmerized at the beach with them in the ocean together when he came back up out of the water; Josh suddenly wondering the same question about himself that Marc asked him regarding Maya.

 _Is being gorgeous better than being hot, or is hot better than being called sexy?_

Josh feels like an idiot, pondering how attractive Maya believes him to be, and shaking his head pitifully. Even when they're officially together can he not withstand his frustrating insecurities as Maya is without a doubt the most stunning girl he's ever been with, and believing her to be out of his league, despite being younger. Like that makes a difference. Then again, why should he even care?

Maya's liked him even when he was a scrawny little teenage boy, and now he's a man—a handsome, strong, gruff man, who can easily grow a beard now if he wanted to. If Maya isn't showing any signs that she's dissatisfied, then Josh doesn't need to worry.

Right?

Josh lifts his head when he notices a car coming into the lot, not even aware he sat down, while _supposed_ to be washing his car; evidently thinking too much about absolutely nothing.

He quickly stands up, hoping that it's Marc car, but instead it's somebody else. Josh furrows his eyebrows, watching the person park, and step out of the vehicle. Only then does Josh realize that the person is Melody's dad, and immediately stiffening as he watches him approach.

Jin hasn't shown himself to be the intimidating type, but still Josh fears any man with a daughter like it's second nature. Jin gives a friendly grin, but it quickly disappears when he notices how tense Josh looks. "You okay, son?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm good…"

"Glad to hear it. Is Melody inside?" Jin asks, pointing at the apartments, and Josh's stomach churns.

 _Did Maya really forget to tell Jin that she was taking Melody out?_

He stammers, fidgeting nervously. "Uh, n-no."

"No? What do you mean, no?" Jin interrogates, voice lowering an octave, and Josh flinches.

He swallows. "She took Melody out with her, but I'm sure they'll be back any minute…" Josh assures, desperately praying that he's right, and that Marc's dumbass doesn't suggest frozen yogurt again.

Jin groans exasperatedly, and beginning to pace back and forth, while Josh simply watches him. He then stops, his gaze intense as he looks at Josh intently. "How come you're not with her?"

Josh is taken aback by the question, confused on how to answer it. "I uh, I just got back home from work. They were already gone by then,"

"Is she with anybody else?" Jin questions, and Josh isn't sure whether to tell the truth or to lie. After all, Marc isn't always the most reliable, despite apparently trying to make things right again.

Josh slowly nods. "Yes. They're out with my roommate," he says, noting Jin's reluctance.

"Your roommate? You mean, you don't live with your girlfriend?" Jin asks, and Josh shamefully shakes his head. "Huh. All this time I thought you did since you were together when I came by this morning,"

"Yeah, sorry for the misunderstanding…"

"No, it's fine. I don't really care, I just assumed. I still wish Maya would've told me though,"

"That we're not living together?"

"No, that she and Melody would be out." Jin says, and Josh subtly nods his head in agreement. Now he's stuck here with a man he barely knows, and is undoubtedly afraid of.

There's an awkward silence as the two men stand together, Josh nervous to even move, while Jin aimlessly looks around until catching glimpse of Josh's pre-soaked car. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Huh?"

"It looks like you were in the middle of doing something. Please, don't stop because of me." Jin retorts, and Josh looks over at his car.

He then scratches the back of his neck. "Oh, that…Don't worry about it. I had kind of already stopped before you showed up,"

"How come? I mean, you clearly have to rinse it off still."

"I got caught up in my thoughts for a minute. I uh, didn't even notice I had stopped…" Josh says, feeling pathetic. Now Jin probably thinks he's incompetent, lazy, or both.

Jin looks at him sternly. "What's a fella like you got to be stressing over? As far as I'm concerned, you're a good looking guy with a decent personality, a wonderful girlfriend, and a nice place to call home."

 _Decent personality?_

"Did somebody piss you off at work or something?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. I was just thinking about Maya and I,"

"How long have you two been together anyway?"

"Not long." Josh admits, anxious as they weren't even officially together when they first met Jin and Melody.

Jin is momentarily quiet, thinking. "If you only just got together, then what are you nervous about? You haven't done anything wrong, yet." He laughs, but it starts to fade when he sees how alarmed Josh appears. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…never mind."

"No, say it. You clearly have something on your mind, so you might as well let it out." Jin urges, and Josh purses his lips.

He then looks away as he asks the personal question. "You said you're raising Melody on your own. I guess I just want to know…what happened with her mother?" Josh inquires, and Jin looks at him seriously.

He scoffs. "You know, you got a lot of nerve asking a grown man that…but I did force it out of you." Jin sighs. "I wish I could tell you what happened between Savannah and I, but I'm still not completely sure myself. One day we're in love like you see in all the old romance movies, and the next thing we're drifting apart and arguing about nothing."

Josh looks at Jin horrifically, itching to know more. "When did you start to realize things were changing?"

"Honestly…maybe a few months after Melody was born. I hate to say it, but I don't think she was happy to have Melody." Jin explains, and Josh widens his eyes, speechless. He can't imagine having a child with Maya only to find out that she doesn't want the kid after all. "She'd barely spend time with Melody, never smiled, hardly touched her, and wouldn't play with her. I then decided I was finally going to come right out and ask her what's wrong, but she never came home."

"What do you mean?"

"Savannah never came home from work. I stayed up for hours, waiting for her to walk through the door, and constantly trying to contact her. I thought something had happened to her, especially when the next morning came, and I still couldn't get a hold of her. I then went to her job to ask her coworkers anything and come to find out, one person saw her leaving with a guy that came to pick her up. She left willingly, happy and smiling, and it became clear to me that she was having an affair with this guy."

"Did you ever get to talk to her?" Josh questions curiously, and Jin solemnly nods.

"She admitted to me that she never wanted to have kids, declaring that Melody was a mistake. Savannah left to avoid being a mother, and leaving before Melody could even realize, who she is. She told me not to talk about her to Melody, and to get rid of any sign of her that proves she used to live with us. Melody's young, so she doesn't ask a lot of questions, but I know she's curious, especially when seeing the other kids at school and their mothers. It's only a matter of time before she gets older, and really starts asking the tough questions, and I don't think I'll ever be ready for that. I'm currently not seeing anyone right now, so it's honestly hard on the both of us. I just hate how one great night between us turned into something so much more, and causing us to fall apart when once upon a time we were madly in love."

Josh doesn't know what to say, although certain it's why Melody enjoys Maya's company so much. He looks at the ground somberly, hoping that him and Maya never have to go through something like that. He wants them to last like Cory and Topanga or like his own parents.

Jin touches Josh's shoulder comfortingly. He smiles at him. "Maya's a special girl. I can tell. Stop overthinking everything, and just enjoy the _right now_. She's yours, and that should be the only thing on your mind. The love hasn't died, and hopefully it never will. Neither of you know what the future holds, but it doesn't matter. You're young, you're free, and you love each other. Don't screw all that up by being paranoid. I'm trying to help you, so you better take my advice."

Josh nods. And as if on cue, another car pulls into the complex, and Josh recognizes it as Marc's. Him and Jin look on as all three get out of the car, and the minute Maya sees Josh, she runs over to him. Meanwhile, Melody similarly jubilant as she runs into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, baby girl." Jin smiles, squeezing her tightly.

Elsewhere, Marc is holding a gift bag in one hand, and an iPad in the other. He walks up to Jin. "Hi, sir."

"Hello. You must be the roommate."

"Yeah. Uh, I hope you don't mind, but Maya and I took Melody along with us to a hotel for job related business, and we stopped at the gift shop before coming home. This is for Melody," Marc says, handing Jin the gift bag, and he opens the bag to pull out a frilly music box.

Melody beams, reaching for it. "Isn't it pretty, daddy! Look, it's a ballerina!" she squeals—the music box showcasing a ballet dancer wearing a pink tutu, and crafted with decorative flowers and plants on the outside of the box. "Maya is the best!"

"I see. And did you tell her thank you?" Jin asks, and Melody zealously nods. Jin then looks over his shoulder, seeking the blonde, and spots her talking to Josh.

She stands up on her toes, reaching to kiss Josh's lips. "I've thinking about you all day," Maya admits, tempted by the sight of Josh without a shirt.

"Me too…" Josh whispers in between their kiss, his arms hugging her waist, and holding her as close to him as possible.

"Ahem," Jin coughs, disturbing the moment, and Maya and Josh briefly stop to see everybody looking at them.

Maya blushes, creating distance between her and Josh, and slowly walking up to Jin. "See, I told you everything would be okay. Melody's back with you safe and sound,"

"I appreciate it. Thank you, Maya." Maya smiles. "And I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Right, Melody?"

"Right!" Melody exclaims, still fascinating over her gift as it plays a soothing melodic tune.

"Good, but even so, please let me the next you take Melody somewhere. You somehow neglected to mention that on the phone," Jin says, looking at Maya expectantly.

"Of course. Won't happen again." Maya replies anxiously, and sensing as Josh walks up behind her.

Jin simply nods. "We'll be on our way then. Here's your money," he says, giving Maya cash, and carrying Melody to the car before driving out of the complex.

Maya counts through the bills, and Josh looks at her curiously. "A little over one hundred dollars. Not bad," she says, smiling just as Marc walks up to them. Maya looks at him tenderly. "Thanks, Marc."

"No problem."

Josh then watches, stomach in knots as Maya leans close to Marc to whisper into his ear. He raises an eyebrow.

Afterward, Maya turns back around to face him. "I'm gonna go home alone tonight, Josh."

"What? Why?"

"I talked to this director at the hotel about auctioning my work, so now I need take some time to paint something."

"Well, can't I still go with you? We haven't been together since this morning."

"I know, but you're distracting to me, Josh, and I need to focus. I've already been struggling lately as it is. Listen, I don't have Melody tomorrow, so we can hang out then." Maya says, briefly hugging him, and sprinting to her apartment where she quickly disappears.

Josh then slowly turns to look at Marc, and Marc grins. "Here's your tablet back. Thanks for letting me borrow it. It came in handy for Melody on our way to the hotel. Hey, you hungry? Lemme cook you something to celebrate me getting the job," he suggests, and making his way to the house with Josh hot on his trail.

He slams the door behind himself. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"What did Maya say to you that she had whisper it to prevent me from hearing?" Josh interrogates, while Marc is busy in the kitchen.

Marc carelessly shrugs, agitated with Josh's lack of support and congratulations for getting the job. "I don't get why you're so angry. We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but how long until you _do_ , do something?"

Marc sneers, rolling his eyes as he takes supplies and ingredients out of the cabinets and refrigerator. "Can you calm down? It's not like that."

"It doesn't take a genius to see you have feelings for her, Marc." Josh argues bitterly, and Marc is speechless.

He looks at Josh in disbelief. "And what if I do?"

"So you're admitting it,"

"No!" Marc shouts, annoyed. "Why won't you let this go?"

"Because I finally come home after a long day, and I can't even be with my girlfriend because she's busy doing stuff with you!" Josh yells with his fists clenched, and Marc shakes his head shamelessly.

He turns on the stove to start boiling a pot of noodles. "Maya and I barely even talked when we got to the hotel. She did her thing, and I did mine. She's _yours_ , Josh!"

"And if she wasn't?" Josh implies, and Marc purses his lips.

He throws his arms up, frustrated. "What are you trying to get me to say?"

"That you like Maya!"

"I already told you, I don't!" Marc hollers, becoming irate. "Do I think Maya is attractive? Yes, but I'm not interested in taking her from you! We're just trying to be friends, and she said thanks because _I_ was the one that suggested she try auctioning her work!"

"But what did she whisper to you?"

"If you want to know so badly, then ask her yourself!" Marc says, and Josh is growing fed up with the lack of answers. Jin told him not to be paranoid, but he can't help thinking of the worse anytime Maya and Marc are alone together. He does trust Maya, but he's not sure he can trust Marc, regardless of this new person he's trying to become. Marc sighs. "Look, I'm going out tonight, and Maya was just giving me some last minute reassurance. Happy now? She wasn't talking dirty to me or anything else you might be thinking,"

"Going out? With who?"

"Dallas." Marc mutters, and Josh's eyebrow twitches.

He tightens his jaw. "Her friend Dallas…if you two are trying to be friends, then do you think that's a good idea?"

"What's the problem? We're just trying to get to know each other, and it's not like Maya's known him long enough to establish an opinion. Whatever happens between us, won't be any of her concern." Marc says nonchalantly, continuing to cook, and Josh grows silent.

Marc's already admitted to him about his sexuality, which had Josh reconsidering his decision to let Marc stay with him, but Marc made it perfectly clear that he isn't interested in pursuing Josh, and he's kept his word ever since.

Josh likes girls. _He likes Maya_. And that's why he's constantly losing his mind when it comes to her.

He walks up to the counter, grabbing the bag from _Taco Bell_ , and darting for the door without looking back, despite Marc shouting after him. Josh frantically knocks on Maya's door, impatient for her to answer, and once she does, breathless by how cute she looks in her smock, and hair tied up that effortlessly exposes her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh, my Taco Bell. I forgot. Thanks, Jo—"

"I'm coming in." Josh whispers into her ear after pulling her close.

Maya bites her lip, heart thumping at the feel of his warm breath. "You're persistent…"

"Yes, I am." Josh says, handing Maya the bag, and throwing her over his shoulder before closing the door; infatuated with her shrill shriek and charming giggles. He maybe a distraction, but Maya is just going to have to deal with it because Josh isn't going anywhere.

He walks her over to the kitchen counter, setting her down, and standing in between her legs. Josh's hands gingerly hold her torso, while her arms wrap around his neck. He never wants to be apart, hoping to spend every waking minute with Maya for as long as he lives.

Josh pecks her lips once before pressing his forehead to hers. "Maybe you're next painting should be inspired by me," he teases.

Maya laughs. "That's actually not a bad idea." She smirks with a thousand concepts swirling around in her head. Maya stares at Josh intently, words coming out of her mouth, but he doesn't seem to be listening. Her thick eyebrows knit together, confused by whatever it is he's apparently thinking about. "Josh?"

"Let's go somewhere," Josh suddenly blurts, and Maya looks at him profusely.

"What?"

"We need to get away. Let's go somewhere at least for one night, and just be together." Josh explains, anxious to have Maya all to himself without any other disturbances.

Maya then chuckles, believing the statement to be a joke. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! C'mon, Maya this could be fun," Josh smiles.

Maya gapes at him, speechless. "Josh, I just told you I need to focus on my art."

"Then we'll go to a hotel or something! You can do your art in the morning, and then we have the evening to be together. I don't want work getting in the way of our romance, Maya. We can rent a suite at least for the weekend. No friends, no roommates. Just you and me." Josh says with a large grin as he looks at the blonde passionately. His expression is hopeful, while Maya silently contemplates to herself if this is simply to spend time as a couple or if there's an ulterior motive lurking.

She can't imagine taking with her all her art supplies and easel and canvas to a hotel room, but the desperate look in Josh's eyes is too much to deny. Maya blushes, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "We'll share a bed?"

"Yes."

"Go in the jacuzzi?"

"Yeah."

"Order room service and get massages?"

"Whatever you want, babe." Josh assures, and Maya has an enticing smile on her lips.

She slowly nods her head before leaning in to kiss Josh again before quietly mumbling against his mouth; Josh's heart palpitating at the feel of her warm breath and smooth, plump lips. "Okay. I'm in."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

You guys have been amazing with reviewing, and I hope it stays this way! Makes me cry happy tears.

I noticed a lot of you were probably expecting a chapter regarding Maya going to the hotel with Melody, but I didn't want to be cliché or predictable where I write that something obviously goes wrong considering the context in the previous chapter, so I decided to ditch writing a scene for it entirely. Instead, Melody simply had Josh's iPad to keep her busy, while Maya dealt with business, and even got a gift for good behavior. Besides, I needed to write this chapter a certain way ultimately for what I have planned for Chapter Fourteen, and speaking of which—as I mentioned, I've had fourteen ready for a while now, but I may have to go back and alter it a bit depending on how a majority of my readers feel.

It's kind of **R rated** , but then not really depending on how mature you take it. There's a certain section that's fairly suggestive, but I will take it out if a lot of you wouldn't feel comfortable reading it. I don't want to read a review, and someone says they didn't like it, it felt weird, etc, so I would really like as many of you as possible, **_especially people who don't usually review if you don't mind_** , to tell me how you feel about the concept before I post it. If nobody says anything, or more of you are for it than against it, then I will post the chapter as soon as I get some reviews for this one.

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh comes home, and decides to wash his car, while he waits for Maya; his insecurities strongly taking over again.

2\. Jin shows up, and explains to Josh why he's a single parent.

3\. Maya and Marc return, and Josh accuses Marc of liking Maya. Hence, the title of this chapter.

4\. Josh suggests for him and Maya to spend a romantic getaway at a hotel together. (You guys are probably tired of the mention of hotels, but I swear, as a Joshaya shipper, I'm sure you all will love what I wrote)

 **Author Replies:**

 _Artsy:_ Your review made me smile because it makes me feel good when I know how much people love reading the story! As for the other thing you mentioned, believe me it has crossed my mind about posting on specific days, but for me personally as a writer, I rather not do that. I don't want to make a commitment to post on certain days, and then can't because I'm either tired, sick, busy, or I have writer's block, and then I feel like I'm disappointing people because they're expecting a chapter, and I can't give it to them. Besides, don't you think how I'm posting now is better than posting once a week? If you guys do your part with reviewing, then I'll do my part with writing and posting as often as I can. Your reviews give me motivation because I know writing these long chapters are worth it. If I have a chapter ready to go, I like to wait at least two-three days before I post again because I want to give people time to read before they get too far behind. I'm sorry if I'm leaving you guys in suspense, but I kind of like it, lol. I rather leave you wanting more :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Fourteen | _Pleasure:_ _ **Rated R**_.

 **NOTE: At the start of a certain paragraph, I have text bolded to indicate when the rated R scene begins for anyone that chooses to skip it. There is more bolded text at the end of another paragraph to signify the end of the rated R scene, so kind of like brackets. Hope this helps. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he band of instruments playing in the background is serene and melodic, creating a peaceful atmosphere, while the several couples occupying the restaurant dine together, including one couple in particular. Josh's hands gently squeeze Maya's butt as she sits in his lap, mouths fused together as they openly kiss at their table in the middle of the dining room; obsessed with the way her body looks in the white draped bodycon dress that perfectly accentuates her curves, and displays just enough skin. It's tight around her waist, stopping halfway above her knees with the top half of the ensemble draping elegantly in front of her breast without showcasing too much cleavage.

They had already finished dinner, eager to be intimate with each other no matter who's watching. Albeit, Josh urging Maya to come from her side of the table to be closer to him. It's Saturday evening, Josh not expected to work on the weekends along with Maya not obligated to babysit. Ergo, the plan to getaway at a hotel couldn't have been better timing.

Josh then smiles, Maya like a feather as she sits on top of him, and firmly holding the sides of his face as she strongly kisses him; tongue wrestling and teeth biting. They know people are staring at them, but they couldn't care less. Needless to say, growing distracted when someone walks up to their table, purposely coughing, and Maya and Josh briefly refrain from kissing long enough to witness who's trying to get their attention.

It's their waiter from earlier, and his cheeks look red as he skittishly looks at the couple being affectionate as if nobody else is around. "Are you two all done?"

"Not really. I think we could've got a few more minutes in," Josh smirks, referencing to the kissing, and Maya moves a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

The waiter awkwardly purses his lips. "I meant with your food."

"Oh, right. Yeah, we're done."

"Great. And would you like dessert by any chance?" the guy questions, and Josh gazes at Maya lustfully.

She feels his lingering stare, and slaps his chest playfully. "He's not talking about _that_ kind of dessert, Boing."

"Are you sure?"

"We're fine, thanks. We'll just have the check now if you don't mind," Maya says, ignoring Josh's witty comment, and sparing the young waiter from anymore uncomfortableness. He nods before walking away with their dishes, assuring his return. Maya then looks back at Josh, and it's seemingly impossible for him to stop smiling. She rolls her eyes. "You are something else…"

Josh chuckles. "I think it's the dress. I can't think straight when I see you in it,"

Maya smirks, looping her arms around Josh's neck prior to leaning down to peck his lips. "Don't worry. I'll be taking it off soon," she whispers—the chaste tone in her voice, causing Josh's heart to pulsate.

"Is it possible to stop being in love with you?"

"I'm sure it is, but we both know you don't want that."

A few minutes later, and the waiter finally comes back with their check, which Josh volunteers to pay single-handedly much to Maya's chagrin. The waiter bids them a good evening, Maya's hand intertwined with Josh's as he leads them out of the restaurant, and over to an elevator. Once alone inside, hugging her torso as he pulls her close, and smashing his lips to hers like she's a drug he never wants to give up. Josh's hand glides up the side of Maya's leg, feeling smooth, bare skin until his palm comes in contact with the fabric of her dress. It rides up a little bit, causing Maya to blush. "Someone's getting beside himself,"

"Sorry, babe." Josh winks with a wistful smirk, satisfied with the notion of having Maya all to himself even if only for one night.

She looks into his eyes dreamily, feeling as if she's on cloud nine. Maya's fantasized about moments like these for so many years, and for it to finally be happening—it honestly seems surreal. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

It's not until the elevator doors open that Maya realizes they're on the roof, and eyes massive as she gazes at the breathtaking sight. There's lights elegantly hanging, a fire pit of burning rocks in the center, and a marvelous view that overlooks the entire area.

Josh hands Maya a flute glass full of champagne—the blonde too preoccupied with how beautiful the ambience is to even notice he walked away. He tenderly holds Maya by the waist, guiding her to the edge of the roof, and peeking over the ledge as they sip, smile, and gaze. "I'm glad you talked me into this." Maya murmurs, bashful by the longing look in Josh's eyes as he turns his head to stare at her.

His smile is delicate, and his emotions are calm just having her beside him. "Good. The time we've spent together since you got here has only made me realize how stupid I was being for continuing to make you wait on this, although I would've suggested this even if we _weren't_ official, yet."

"It's not weird for you, is it? Being with the girl you practically watched grow up, and protected as if she were another niece..."

Josh looks at Maya intently, his eyes frantically searching hers. Soon he shakes his head. "No, Maya. It's not weird." He admits. "Riley's my niece and you're her best friend and you have been for years, so watching you grow up was inevitable. Do I think we've come a long way from the long game? _Yes_ , and if I had known then how amazing it is being with you, I wouldn't have treated your feelings so harshly." Josh confesses, rendering Maya speechless as she stares at him with her lips parted; her emotions fiery, while thousands of butterflies swarm around inside of her.

Josh reaches a hand up, swiping one of her fallen tears away with his thumb, and Maya rapidly blinks. She lightly chuckles in attempts of easing her anxiousness. "Wow…I can't believe I actually got to witness you saying that. A part of me always hoped this would happen, but I honestly didn't know what the odds were. Even moving here, I didn't know whether you'd be with someone else already, but then you tried to kiss me in the middle of my apartment," Maya says, her voice cracking. She sniffles before wiping her own eyes, and burying her face into Josh's chest when he wraps his arms around her after setting their drinks down.

There's a slight breeze in the air as they hold one another—Josh's chin resting on top of Maya's head as they're turned to the side, so they both can look at the skyline. The milestone most couples deal with is when to say _I love you_ , but for them, confessing those three words is a piece of cake. Instead, their accomplishments consisting of successfully waiting to be together, ignoring the judgement, and listening to their hearts. Josh doesn't want to hurt Maya, which is why he'd been so skeptical to take things further, although finally sees what it means to be with someone you love.

There will be fights and there will be disagreements, but Josh loves Maya too much to shatter everything they've built over petty business when ninety-five percent of the time, there will be laughs…hugs…and plenty of kissing.

The mood is quiet and relaxing as they proceed to enjoy each other's company without having to talk. However, suddenly not alone when a camera flashes, and its shutter can distinctly be heard. Josh and Maya quickly glance behind them to see two girls probably no older than themselves, holding up their phones, and grinning hopelessly at Josh specifically. "Oh my gosh, it is him!" one girl whispers to her friend, who's standing right next to her.

Maya backs away from Josh, grinding her teeth. "Uh oh…" she groans in irritation. "I think you have company,"

"What do you mean?"

"It was only a matter of time, Josh." Maya mutters just as the girls approach them.

Josh looks at the two females curiously with an eyebrow arched. "Uh, do you girls need something?"

"Look, Lacey! He's even sexier in person!"

"I know, right? How lucky are we?"

"Not that lucky…" Maya mumbles to herself, causing everyone to look at her.

She folds her arms, rolling her eyes. Meanwhile, Josh is still trying to understand what's happening. "Uh, not to be rude, but we're trying to be alone. Is there anything you two—"

"We saw you on YouTube!" Lacey shouts. She has curly blonde hair that falls down her back, and has green eyes in contrast to her friend, who has brown eyes. She's black with caramel colored skin, dark hair that flows straight pass her shoulders, and they're both about the same height as Maya. "You were amazing in Taryn Reeves' fashion show!"

"Thanks?"

"We had a feeling we saw you downstairs, and followed you up here just to be sure!" Fallon—the girl with the dark hair says. "And we were hoping we could get a picture with you?"

"Why?" Josh asks in a snarky voice, genuinely perplexed. He walked literally one time his entire life in his first runway show ever, and then never again. Albeit, Josh doesn't understand what the big deal is. His walk wasn't even that great.

"You're famous!"

"Yeah, and we may never get this chance again!" Lacey says happily, and Josh looks to Maya questionably.

She's been quiet nearly the entire time, expecting something like this would happen eventually even if Josh didn't.

Fallon then frowns as she looks at Maya distastefully. "Aren't you the girl that got drunk, and then kicked out of the fashion show?"

"Oh, yeah she is!" Lacey says. "You used to work for Taryn until she fired you for almost destroying her show. You only lasted one day before she got rid you," She laughs along with Fallon, and Maya tightly clenches her fists.

She steps a little closer ready to release some steam, but Josh stops her. He gets in front of her, cupping her cheeks as he pulls her close, and passionately kissing her like it's the last time they ever will. Josh makes sure the two girls can see them, and they immediately grimace. Lacey scoffs. "Ugh, I can't believe you're taken already, and by a sloppy alcoholic, no less." She says disgustedly, and Josh breaks the kiss the minute the words leave her mouth, taken aback that anyone would talk about Maya like that, especially right in front of him.

She must have a death wish.

He walks up to Lacey and Fallon, his expression daunting as they look at him fretfully. "Leave her alone, got it? You two don't know anything, so don't come over here with any bullshit because I'm not in the mood for it." Josh says with his voice deep and intimidating. "And you can forget about the picture, not that you deserve one anyway. Now if you'll excuse us," Josh grabs Maya by the hand, and pulling her behind him as they quickly walk away from the two girls.

They get back on the elevator, preparing to go back to their suite, and it's a stiff silence the whole way down. Maya looks at Josh remorsefully, happy that he defended her, but reluctant of the side of him she never got to witness before until now. She sluggishly walks into the room after him, making sure to put a sign on the door, and watching Josh closely as he angrily rips off his jacket before tossing it aside on the floor. "Josh…"

"I'm fine, Maya." Josh huffs, undoing his belt, and unbuttoning his shirt. "I just can't get over what that girl said about you as if she's knows the whole story! I swear, this is exactly why I don't want to be famous."

"According to them, you already are." Maya says as she walks further into the room, and standing directly in front of Josh. He's so agitated that he can't even properly unbutton his shirt, so she takes over for him. "I appreciate what you did for me,"

"I would never let anyone get away with treating you like that, Maya." Josh says gruffly. "And I wish I didn't have to get mean with them because I don't like talking to girls like that, but they need to know that it's not okay to talk to people like they're beneath you or something." Josh groans, while Maya finishes the last button on his shirt.

She's trying to stay calm, but truthfully seething right now that some random girls just called her an alcoholic when clearly she isn't. Josh may have protected her like he always will, but it's still not the same as being able to defend yourself.

Maya slides Josh's shirt off of his shoulder, revealing the plain, white tank top he wore underneath it. She then forcefully pushes Josh back on the bed, and he looks up at her skeptically. "Maya…" he tapers, distracted as she starts to strip out of the white cocktail dress, exposing her lacy lingerie, and kicking off her heels. Josh swallows. "What are you—"

"Don't talk." Maya demands, voluntarily pulling off his T-shirt, and crawling on top of him before sensually caressing her lips with his.

Josh doesn't argue or complain as Maya's body lays on top of his, his hands traveling back to her butt like he'd done earlier in the restaurant with the only difference being that he feels more skin. Josh has only ever seen Maya in a bikini as they didn't get dressed in front of one another before going out to eat, so he obviously couldn't contain his excitement; aroused by the blonde's quiet moans and soft lips, and when she pauses, Josh is completely frustrated.

"Get up." She says boldly, and Josh willingly cooperates.

He moves further back on the bed, so he's near the headboard, and watching Maya intently as she walks about the room. She goes over to a drawer located in the hotel room, retrieving two pairs of handcuffs and a blindfold and soon Josh's eyes widen. "W-Where did you get those?"

"They came with the room," Maya says simply with a shrug before chaining Josh to the bed by his wrists. "I guess they know this is the suite where romance tends to happen, which I'm sure you knew that when you requested it…" she smirks, while Josh's mind is on a whirlwind of thoughts and fascinations; his eyes never leaving sight of Maya until she finally covers his eyes with the blindfold, hoping to stimulate him more by removing one of his senses. She then goes over to the mini refrigerator in their room, and pulling out some goodies.

Chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries to be exact.

Josh swallows again, mouth dry and skin tingling as he closely listens to her movements. "What are you about to do?"

" **Just relax..." Maya says calmly** , and carrying everything in hers hands toward the bed prior to crawling over to Josh, so she can sit on top of him. She opens the chocolate syrup bottle first, slowly dripping and squirting some along the surface of his rippled chest and abs before squeezing some whipped cream on each of his nipples. Maya's voice is low and seductive as she whispers to him. "You're upset, I'm upset…I think some pleasure will do us both some good."

"Ma—" Josh starts to protest, but can't even complete her name the second he feels Maya's slick, wet tongue gliding along his skin, and he immediately starts to flinch.

Maya casually straddles him, gradually licking up as much of the chocolate syrup from his chest and stomach, and looking up at him every so often to witness Josh's reaction. He looks tempted and seduced, mouth open as he pants with the occasional bite and lick of his lips, infatuated with the hormones Maya's got him feeling, and truthfully dying to rip off the rest of her clothes right here and now. If you told him forty-eight hours ago that he would be in a hotel room when he'd a get a erection by Maya locking him up and licking food off his skin, he wouldn't believe it.

Her tongue tickles as she slurps the whipped cream, softly biting and gnawing the base of each nipple, and Josh practically growling in frustration. Maya then licking her lips before reaching up to kiss Josh again, and he instantly follows every move her mouth makes, trying to keep up as she kisses him hard and passionately. He's desperately losing his mind, his genitals itching to slide inside of Maya, and feel the hot, wet, tightness of her walls wrapping around his dick. Josh is overwhelmed just thinking about it, wishing Maya would stop teasing him, and when she suddenly gets up, heavily breathing as he's forced to do nothing but lay there.

She goes to the foot of the bed, carefully taking off his pants, and Maya's eyes widen when she sees the boner clear as day as it pokes through underneath his boxer shorts. She narrows her eyes at him, and Josh looks unmistakably embarrassed with his cheeks red. "Maya…that's enough."

"I didn't even do anything yet," she laughs, it clearly not taking much to get Josh excited. Nevertheless, her countenance intense as she looks at how long and hard Josh is.

Josh then starts to fight, attempting to break free from the restraints. "Maya, I'm serious."

"I don't think you are…" Maya challenges, and smirking triumphantly to herself. She knows Josh is enjoying this even if he's refusing to admit it. Therefore, slowly reaching out to touch it, while Josh hopelessly pleas with her not to.

"Maya, you don't have to do this…let me go. _Now_."

"But don't you think we should do something about this?" Maya taunts with a wicked smirk, playful sarcasm oozing from her lips as she gently gropes him through his underwear, and Josh tightly squeezes his eyes shut with his jaw clenched. "Besides, you clearly like it..."

"Dammit, Maya! This isn't funny!"

"It kind of is…" Maya says, beginning to stroke him, and Josh throws his head back in exasperation.

His heartbeat his rapid with his moist chest rising and falling, begging for Maya to stop even though he doesn't really want her to. He never thought he could love teasing so much; Maya's plan of giving him pleasure to ease his once anger evidently working. Regardless, Josh can't ignore the sexual urges as all it takes is one good tug to break the handcuffs, and trade positions with the blonde as he pins her down to the bed. The groping then momentarily ceasing as Josh can sense Maya moving away from him only to return with a surprise grip to his penis, and Josh instinctively moans; Maya's hand slipping underneath his shorts to touch the bare foreskin, and continuing to stroke and explore the length as a slippery lubricant intensifies the job, causing Josh's dick to throb.

"Why are you doing this…" he says breathlessly, his body growing more and more sweaty with each tick of the clock.

Maya simply shrugs. "I don't know…I guess I just wanted to," she murmurs innocently, while enjoying the look of bliss and satisfaction as her smooth, velvety gestures nearly have Josh speechless.

"Shit…Fuck, Maya!" Josh yells with his teeth gritted, and the blonde smirks victoriously. She then grabs a single strawberry with her free hand, and placing it between Josh's teeth.

"Here, chew on that. Apparently you curse a lot when you're horny," Maya teases, crawling back on top of him, and purposely sitting down on his cock as she kisses him again the minute he swallows the ripe, juicy fruit; her hips slowly winding and grinding against him. She then moves her mouth to his belly button, trailing kisses up until reaching the crook his neck, and beginning to bite and suck just like he'd done to her only a few days prior, and sending Josh into overdrive.

He shudders. "Damn, Maya…I don't know how much longer I can take this…" Josh says as he heavily pants, wishing he wasn't blindfolded, and Maya smirks. They're not even having sex, and still he feels like he's reaching his peak; **ready to release himself any second now**.

" _Do you feel better now_?" she asks, her tone wispy and flirty as she briefly pauses.

Josh quickly nods his head. "Yes, absolutely! One hundred percent…" he exclaims, and Maya slowly sits up as she stares down at him with her hands pressed to his abs; admiring the distinct definition.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm going to go take a shower now..." She announces, starting to get up from the bed, and Josh is anxious as he grows still.

"Wait, you're not leaving me like this, right?"

"How about you use those muscles you were bragging to me about a few days ago, and get yourself out," Maya smirks, and grabbing a white robe on her way to the bathroom.

"Maya!" Josh shouts hopelessly, stopping her in her tracks, but she doesn't turn around.

"Yes, Josh?"

" _Can I come with you_?" Josh asks still out of breath, and Maya's brow slightly twitches, unbeknownst to him. She was never planning to take it as far as seeing Josh completely naked, and now he's asking to shower with her.

Maya gradually turns around to look at him. "What?"

"I want to come with you," Josh repeats without a single stutter or hint of hesitation.

Maya nervously purses her lips. "Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yes, and I'm ready if you are." Josh says sincerely, and Maya doesn't know what to say.

She knew this moment would come eventually if they're serious about lasting a while, and with the occasional mention of kids. Albeit, finally seeing each other naked was inevitable.

Maya studies his face, seeking any indication of worry or skepticism, but truthfully doesn't find any. She slowly starts to walk closer back over to the mattress until she's standing directly next to the bedside. Maya steadily breathes. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything, Maya. _I want to do this_ …but only if you want to."

A smiles slowly appears on Maya's cheeks, and she leans down to passionately kiss Josh. " _I want to_..." She agrees, quickly getting excited.

She unlocks the handcuffs, freeing Josh from the bed, and then taking off the blindfold. Josh suddenly seems more broader and stronger as he towers over her the second he stands up from the bed. Josh lifts her chin, staring deeply into her eyes. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." Maya replies, and Josh's smile is large as he anticipates what's to come.

He picks Maya up, her legs securing themselves around his waist, and guiding the both of them all the way to the bathroom where he then kicks the door shut.

It's time for Maya to finish what she started.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

100 REVIEWS, WHAT? **_Shallow Pleasure_** will no longer be my most reviewed story anymore at this rate. You guys are the best, and this is exactly why I do this. Writing for you all is amazing. I love reading your reactions, thoughts, opinions, and I hope I can think of another Joshaya story after this, so I can keep doing this. Fourth time's the charm, right?

Most of you were for the original version of this chapter, and I hope it was good because this was my first attempt ever at writing rated R. Usually my stories don't call for it so it's not necessary, but then I figured why not? I hope it was worth the wait and anticipation and if not…I'm sorry to disappoint. I honestly don't think it was that bad since there was no sex scene, but still kind of explicit in other departments I guess. I took inspiration for one other famous author, whose story I'm currently reading as well, and I wanted to make the scene fun and romantic at the same time.

I tried to indicate where the suggestive parts begin and end for anybody, who didn't want to read it, so I hope that was helpful. Otherwise, I apologize for that too. I kind of made a big deal about this chapter and if you found the R rated scene to be...not up to par, I hope it doesn't change your overall thought of the chapter since the hotel room scene wasn't the only thing worth paying attention to.

By the way, you guys can just call me _Brittany_ if you want rather than addressing me by my username. :)

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh and Maya get romantic, while having dinner together.

2\. Josh takes Maya to the roof, and they share a heartfelt moment.

3\. Two of Josh's "fans" follow him and Maya to the roof, and Josh immediately grows angry the minute one of them disrespects Maya.

4\. Maya and Josh go back to their suite, and Maya comes up with the idea to pleasure Josh since he's so upset about what happened.

5\. The chapter ends with Maya agreeing to let Josh shower with her, and carries her into the bathroom. **  
**

**Author's Replies:**

 _Alwaystoolate:_ I needed that talk between Jin and Josh to happen simply to exploit how insecure Josh is about the future of his relationship with Maya, and Jin basically giving him advice not to worry. As for Marc, well…you'll see what's to come regarding him very soon.

 _Artsy:_ I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I TRIED MY HARDEST TO MAKE IT AS CUTE AND ROMANTIC AS POSSIBLE! BY THE WAY, LOVE YOUR USE OF CAPS LOCK.

 _joshaya4life:_ You're going to make me cry. Thank you for loving the story so much, and I hope I can continue to give you guys what you want.

Thanks to everybody that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Fifteen | _"Wish we could turn back time…"_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **J** osh is seething, while his hands tightly grip the bars of the cell. He couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated, although this time not entirely Marc's fault, and his fault alone. Josh heavily breathes as he frantically paces back and forth, nothing else on his mind except a certain blonde, and how he's going to explain this to her. Otherwise, simply another secret to take with him to the grave. The cell is a cramped space with concrete walls and floors, and a filthy steel toilet openly displayed in one of the corners, and benches available to sit on. Albeit, Josh hopelessly wishing that he'd never agreed to come to Vegas in the first place.

Meanwhile, Marc appears nonchalant, sitting on the bench with his palms folded as his elbows sit on his knees, and blankly staring down at the floor. He merely wanted to celebrate his birthday—Josh truthfully the only person worth inviting after ditching Vince and Devon—and also unable to fathom how this all started. "Can you stop pacing? It's making me nervous," he says to Josh without looking up; his voice calm and steady.

Josh throws his hands up, fed up and flustered. "You realize this is your fault, right?"

"My fault? _You're_ the one that punched a paparazzi in the face," Marc argues, his tone gruff and throat scratchy.

Josh rolls his eyes, aggravated that he's still being chased by so-called fans and publicists. "Yeah, well…we wouldn't even be in this mess if you just listened to me in the first place," he says grimly. "And what did you even do to get in here?"

"Some guy tried to steal my money, while I was at the slot machine, so we kind of got into it. And anyway, it's not like we're in jail," Marc retorts, angry as he stands up from the bench with his fists clenched. "We're just in the casino's holding cell or something…" he says quietly, although not like it makes much of a difference whether it's a real jail or not. Needless to say, Marc didn't even know casino's had holding cells, but apparently this one does; deep underground in the basement, and forced to wait out their fate for the trouble that's happened as it doesn't make sense for either of them to be placing blame when there's no guarantee they'll be getting out anytime soon.

Josh then sighs, and rubbing a hand across his forehead. One amazing night at a hotel with Maya full of romance and endless bliss quickly turns into agony and frustration the second she leaves town to visit her mother, Katy regarding some news she wanted to reveal in person, and Josh can't even contact her because they confiscated his phone. Instead, hopelessly waiting around for the opportunity of a phone call.

Marc slowly walks up to him from behind, looking at Josh remorsefully. "We're going to get out of this,"

"I know that, and that paparazzi guy will probably decide to press charges…" Josh groans. "Gosh, I hate this. I wish Taryn never even convinced me to be in her stupid fashion show. The more people that see that video, the more I can't get away."

"Are you going to tell Maya?" Marc asks, genuinely curious of his roommate's plan for action.

Josh looks at Marc intently before diverting his gaze. He drops his chin, staring at the floor with a million and one ideas circulating around in his head. "If I can get out of this before Maya comes back…then what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

Marc doesn't say anything, supportive of whatever decision Josh makes. Nevertheless, if they could see the future or rewind back time, all of this could've been avoided, and the memory of everything before now, ultimately leading up to this moment instantly floods Josh's brain, and he feels like he's suffering just thinking about it.

 _Her porcelain skin seems to glow as she lays beside him; their legs tangled together, and jubilant smiles stretching across either of their cheeks. It's the morning following their stimulating evening, and Josh is still high on ecstasy after being able to marvel over the beauty that is Maya Hart._

 _The second he closed the bathroom door, the more real everything had become as the sharp look in the blonde's ocean blue eyes had Josh tingling with nerves and excitement at the exact same time. Meanwhile, Maya's appearance looking innocent as she shyly stands in front of him in her lace intimates and ring shining from her belly button. It's almost as if she's having second thoughts, but refusing to utter even a single word of objection._

 _Josh slowly steps closer, leaving hardly any space in between them, and softly cupping Maya's cheeks in his hands as he lifts her head up; dropping his lips down to hers. He wanted to make her feel comfortable and certain and to give her reassurance that everything will be perfect. Josh volunteers to turn on the shower, and in a matter of minutes is the bathroom hot, steamy, and exhilarating. Albeit, impatient as he anticipates the moment of seeing Maya's completely smooth, vanilla tone skin. "If you want me to walk out now, just say the words…" Josh whispers softly with a passionate fire burning in his eyes._

 _Maya stares at him intensely, truthfully wanting this just as much, but unable to control the wild butterflies disguising her hormones. She gradually shakes her head, biting her lower lip. "No, it's okay. I want to do this." Josh smiles, and seeming to fall in love with her all over again. "Turn around," Maya says, gesturing with her finger for Josh to look the other way, while she undresses._

 _Josh happily complies, anxious and arousal heightening as he waits for the 'okay' to turn back around where he can finally see Maya for everything that she is—an aesthetically pleasing goddess with a stunning face and beautiful curves; her superpower being wholesome temptation._

" _Okay…" Maya's soothing voice murmurs as it flows into his ears, and Josh calmly turns his head to notice that Maya is already in the shower, waiting for him._

 _ **He's breathless, witnessing her silhouette**_ _, but view still obscured due to the affects of the steam that's fogging most of the glass door. Josh swallows, scared that this is actually a dream he will unfortunately wake up from, although eager nonetheless as he strips out of his boxer shorts; leaving them on the floor right along Maya's clothes, and briefly taking a glimpse at the counter to see the bracelet he gave to her in all its shimmering glory as it sits on top of the sink._

 _Josh then reaches for the handle, while imagining the statuesque portrait of his petite and captivating girlfriend until he's subsequently standing in the same enclosed space with her. Josh struggles to look anywhere else as Maya's bare physique is even more attractive than he originally envisioned, and soon glancing up into her serene blue irises; his hair falling over his eyes, while the water from the shower head glides down his skin._

 _He's still at a loss for words as anything he could say right now will never seem like enough to truly justify how absolutely breathtaking Maya looks; her figure definitely one to behold, and it's all his for the touching…caressing…and kissing._

 _Josh gently pulls her close, his hand cradling the side of her face, and staring deeply into her eyes before leaning in to lock lips, allowing the magic to happen slowly and naturally._

 _His hands travel along her body, tenderly fondling and admiring every little aspect of Maya, and her enticing moans and hums simply enhancing his sex drive as both of their hands smooth over one another as they cover each other in soap._

 _Maya's fingers gingerly nestle in Josh's hair amid the rough kissing, satisfied with the feel of his hands longingly holding and roaming her body, while their tongues are busy fighting for dominance. She'd be willing to make love to Josh tonight and with the rate things are going, anything is possible._

 _Josh then breaks his lips away from Maya's much to her frustration, and turning her around, so they're facing the same direction as the water starts to rinse off the soap. Her back is pressed against his chest, Josh dropping soft, delicate kisses along her neck and shoulder before he eventually whispers something that Maya still hears, regardless of the sound of the running water. "If this a dream, then I never want to wake up. I love you, Maya…" he says sincerely, although Maya too distracted as her breathing starts to quicken the second Josh's hands wander below; his fingers slowly sliding inside of her, wanting to tease her just like she'd done to him earlier, and it's taking_ _ **everything in her to keep quiet.**_

 _Josh hadn't planned for their romantic getaway together to be so pleasurable and full of so much lust, but honestly couldn't care less either way as this moment is merely a sneak peek in his eyes of what's to come later in their relationship. And once they wake up in each other's arms, Josh is certain that Maya doesn't regret a thing._

 _She looks into his eyes, quietly pondering last night's events, while Josh can't help smiling like a little boy in a candy store. "That really happened…"_

" _I know," Josh says, pecking her lips._

 _It didn't go as far as sex, and it didn't need to. He's satisfied, she's satisfied, and the love is just getting started. "Are you able to say it back now?" Josh teases with a smirk, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes._

" _You're not funny." She says, aware of his insinuation, and starting to blush as she remembers barely being able to whisper even a syllable once Josh's hand discovered a sweet spot._

" _Excuse me, but I'm the funniest person you'll ever meet," Josh says, causing Maya to laugh. "Say it."_

" _No,"_

" _C'mon, Maya. You can't just leave me hanging," Josh replies, but still Maya wants to be stubborn. He then looks at her mischievously. "Alright, then…" Josh says slyly, and sitting up on the bed to start tickling her._

 _If he couldn't will it out of her, then he would force it out of her instead._

 _Maya hopelessly squirms around on the bed underneath him, laughing hysterically, and face a vivid shade of pink as she begs for Josh to stop. "Okay…okay!"_

" _Okay what?" Josh smirks, continuing to taunt her._

" _I…love you! I love you!" Maya screams, her cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. "Please, Josh!" she laughs, but Josh doesn't necessarily want to stop; in love with how cute she looks and sounds._

 _Nevertheless, starting to slow down his tickles until stopping altogether. "I know you do, babe." He winks, while Maya tries to catch her breath. Josh then lays back down on the cushions of the mattress, and pulling her on top him; his arm cradling the small of her back as she rests her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat._

 _A peaceful silence floats around them as they savor each other's company. It's only been one night—one glorious stay at a hotel where they did everything Maya wanted from massages to dinner to sitting in the hot tub. Meanwhile, everything else simply a bonus, and now they have to go back home to the real world with work and bills and stress._

 _Josh then gets up when a knock sounds at the door, inviting the guy in that has a cart with their breakfast, and once they're alone again, Maya is eager to start eating; practically drooling as she looks wide eye at the bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fruit. "Did you wake up before me, and order this?"_

" _Am I an awesome boyfriend or what?" Josh smiles, and Maya agrees._

 _They migrate over to the table to eat, and Josh silently watches Maya unbeknownst to her, picturing a life like this all the time where they actually live together._

 _Maya eventually catches him staring, randomly making a funny face as she crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue, and Josh chuckles. "Am I more interesting than your food or something?"_

" _Yeah, kind of." Josh responds, flattering her._

 _Maya's phone then rings, rushing to retrieve it, and reads the caller ID to see her mother calling her. She immediately answers, happy to hear Katy's voice and to catch up since leaving home, and Josh soon comes over to the bed where she is. He sits down beside her before lifting her up by the waist, so she can sit on his lap. Maya tries to remain causal, while on the phone, but Josh is making it extremely hard with the things he whispers into her ear, and trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her face then grows serious as something Katy says draws her attention, and Josh quietly wonders what it's about._

 _Maya nods, close to hanging up the phone as the conversation draws near. "Okay, mom. I will. See you soon. Bye."_

" _What's wrong?" Josh questions the second the call ends, and Maya sighs._

" _I need to go back home. My mom wants to talk to me about something, and would rather do it in person."_

" _Wait, you're going back to New York?"_

" _Just for a few days." Maya says, but that doesn't help to lift Josh's spirits._

 _He looks down at the floor, while still with his arms around Maya as she proceeds to sit on his lap. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"_

" _Not a clue, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I'm just going to go, see what she wants, and then I'll be back."_

" _You make it sound so simple." Josh groans, saddened to be splitting up even if only temporarily._

 _Maya softly kisses his cheek. "I promise not to be gone long."_

" _No, don't do that. This is your mom…Stay as long as you need to."_

" _Will you be okay?"_

" _I'll manage." Josh huffs, and squeezing Maya tightly as she leans in to hug him. "When are you leaving?"_

" _Today. As soon as we're done here," Maya says, and Josh's eyes widen._

 _He breaks them apart, so he can look at her. "A little hasty, isn't it?"_

" _Maybe. But I rather not waste any time." Maya says, rendering Josh silent as the expression 'parting is such sweet sorrow' couldn't be truer in this instance._

 _He knows she'll be back, but what is he to do until then? One magical night together filled with everlasting bliss suddenly seems insignificant now that Maya has to leave, forcing them to continue where they left off once she returns. Josh looks at her somberly, reaching to caress her cheek as he places strands of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you want me to go with you?"_

" _No," Maya says quickly. "I'll be okay on my own."_

" _You sure? It's a long commute from here to New York City," Maya nods, already aware. Josh then sighs. "I guess we should get going then." He declares, and Maya doesn't protest._

 _They finish the rest of their breakfast before gathering their things, and heading down to the lobby; Josh holding Maya's hand the entire way until it's time for them to finally go their separate ways. He firmly wraps his arms around her, inhaling her sweet fruity scent before ultimately letting her go. "You're making this seem like a long goodbye. I won't be gone no more than a week." Maya states, but Josh doesn't care if she's only gone one day. The point is he won't be able to see her, and that's heart wrenching enough._

" _Lately, so much has happened for us, Maya. I don't want you to go, but I know your mom comes first. I'll miss you," Josh mutters, seeing as Maya repeatedly blinks to hold back any tears._

 _She twists her lips. "I don't want to do this, Josh. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you later, okay? I'll call you when I get there," Maya replies with a faint grin, and Josh feigns one in return._

" _See you later, Maya." Josh says, empty inside as Maya slips out of his grasp. He watches her get inside of the car they drove to the hotel together, and looking on until she's completely out of sight. She's driving all the way back home by herself, but Josh has faith that she'll be fine. Maya can manage without a man's help, he's sure of it._

 _Josh flags down a taxi to ride back home in, and the first thing he sees once stepping into the apartment is Marc sitting in the living room with a laptop in front of him, while he talks on the phone. Josh pays him no mind, ambling up the stairs to his bedroom, and closing the door to exude privacy. He tosses his bag somewhere on the floor, and climbing onto the bed as he lays on his back—the sock monkey Maya won for him at the carnival right beside him. Josh stares blankly up the ceiling, anxious for his first response from Maya, and only alone for about ten minutes until Marc comes knocking on his door. "What…" Josh croaks, his voice raspy and attitude clearly disinterested._

 _Marc slowly opens the door, peeking his head in. "Uh, you all right? I figured you'd come back with the biggest smile on your face. Where's Maya?"_

" _On her way to New York…" Josh explains, not wanting to get into details._

 _Marc comes more into the room, approaching Josh reluctantly. "Oh, okay? Well, when is she coming back?"_

" _What the hell do you want, Marc?" Josh says grimly, wishing to be left alone, but Marc is making it difficult. "I'm tired and annoyed and I don't feel like talking right now, so can you get on with it already? I know you're in here for a reason, and it is not to ask about Maya and me."_

 _Marc scoffs. "Well, damn. What's got you pms-ing?"_

" _What do you want!" Josh shouts, sitting up on his bed to look at Marc, and Marc is slightly taken aback._

 _He swallows. "Look, I just wanted to know if you're down for coming to Vegas with me." Marc says, and Josh looks confused._

" _Vegas? What for?"_

" _Seriously, man? For my birthday,"_

" _Oh," Josh says carelessly. "Why do you need to go all the way to Vegas?"_

" _Why not? I've always wanted to go and what can I say, I'm feeling lucky." Marc smirks, and Josh rolls his eyes. "C'mon, you're the only friend I got now that I cut Vince and Devon off, and you said Maya's away for a while, so what do you have to lose?"_

" _Marc, I'm not going to Vegas. Nothing good ever happens there,"_

" _How would you know if you've never been there either?"_

" _Look, if you want to go and blow all your money, get wasted, stare at strippers, and sleep with random girls, then be my guest, but I'm not going!"_

" _C'mon, man I can't do this alone! I'll look like a loser,"_

" _You ar—"_

" _Shut up. And we wouldn't even be at a club. I found this nice casino I want to go to, and I want a witness with me just in case I get rich." Marc says with a confident smile._

 _Josh looks at him bitterly. There isn't no telling when Maya will be back, and it would be nice to go to Vegas just to say that he has. Besides, he could simply ditch Marc, and do his own thing. That way if Marc gets into trouble, at least they don't have to go down together. Josh eventually shrugs after a few minutes of quietude. "Fine."_

" _You're serious?"_

" _Sure." Josh groans, while Marc smiles with a massive grin on his face. "Just book us separate rooms. No way in hell am I sharing a suite with you…"_

" _Trust me, the feeling's mutual."_

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW,** the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come _ :)

This chapter starts off with Josh and Marc locked up in a cell, while in Vegas, and then goes into a flashback that leads into Chapter Sixteen, which basically explains everything that happened leading up to that moment.

I also don't think the scene I wrote is considered rated R, but I still tried to indicate anything kind of explicit for people, who want nothing to do with it with the bold text like I did in Chapter Fourteen.

 **Recap:**

1\. Marc and Josh go to Vegas, and eventually end up locked in the casino's holding cell after getting into their own altercations, which will be explained further in Chapter Sixteen. **I highly doubt casinos have holding cells for any reason, but this story is merely a work of fiction and for your guy's entertainment, so I don't mind embellishing or exaggerating a little bit if that means keeping the story interesting.**

2\. Maya and Josh conclude their stay at the hotel, and Maya has to leave to go back home.

3\. Josh comes home, and Marc invites him to go to Vegas for his birthday.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!

 **Author Replies:**

 _Artsy:_ If you feel good about your work, then I think you should post it. I used to be the same way, but I kept writing, improving my skills, and I can only get better from here. Thank you so much for liking the story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Sixteen | _"to the good old days,"_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 _ **T**_ _he hotel room is nicely furnished, and dramatically expensive-looking is what Josh thinks to himself the second he steps foot inside of the suite. There's a gigantic king-sized bed, a window on the far side of the room, a kitchen area, and a flat screen TV on the opposite wall of the mattress. Meanwhile, Marc immediately walks over to the bar, retrieving a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He pours some for both himself and Josh, and raising his glass with the giddiest smile on his face. "Bottoms up,"_

" _Are you nuts?" Josh protests. "We literally just got here, and you're already trying to get wasted?"_

" _It's my birthday!" Marc exclaims as if that's an excuse. "Drinking and gambling is the entire agenda, while I'm here, so don't be a buzz kill." He throws his head back as he downs the first shot, and Josh simply watches him; agitated with Marc's definition of a "good time" being drinks, drinks, and more drinks._

 _Marc's face distorts by the bitter after taste of the liquor, and looks at his roommate expectantly. "C'mon, man! We're here to have fun! One shot won't kill you," he encourages, and Josh stares at the contents inside of the glass distastefully._

" _Fine…" he groans, giving in, and reluctantly bringing the glass to his lips as the alcohol slithers down his throat. Josh quickly gags, squeezing his eyes shut, and hearing Marc's obnoxious laughter in the background._

 _He pats Josh's back supportively. "Thanks, Josh." Marc smiles, and Josh sends him a death glare._

" _That tasted awful…"_

" _Well, after this, each one will start to taste better." Marc assures, and Josh rolls his eyes._

 _It was a long flight from New York to Nevada, leaving the next day after Josh's return, although Josh merely grateful that he didn't have to sit with Marc during the trip. However, accompanied by an old senior instead, who used to be in the navy, and voluntarily liked to tell stories of his time in the military, which Josh wouldn't have minded as much if it weren't for how long and exaggerated his tales sounded. He couldn't even get a decent nap in with all the talking, but wasn't going to be disrespectful either. Afterward, attempting to sleep during the taxi ride from the airport to the casino, but ultimately distracted with sight-seeing; him and Marc both occupying their time snapping pictures, and admiring the beautiful weather and scenery._

 _Marc quickly starts to strip right in the middle of the room, searching through his suitcase for a more appropriate outfit for the evening, and Josh quirks an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"_

" _What?"_

" _Don't you want to rest for a while or something? That flight was pretty brutal if you ask me,"_

" _Joshua," Marc says, and Josh rolls his eyes. "get real. If it weren't for Maya having to leave, convincing you to come would've been impossible. We may only get one night here, and I'm not going to waste a single minute of it. I'm going to the casino, and I'm going to gamble like it's my last night on earth."_

 _Josh eventually shrugs his shoulders, careless of whatever Marc decides to do at his point. "You know what? Do whatever you want…" he snaps bitterly, and beginning to trek to the door until Marc calls out to him._

 _He looks at Josh questionably. "What's the matter with you?"_

" _I know I agreed to come, but I am not babysitting you, Marc. I do that enough already at home,"_

" _But you won't be!" Marc argues with a witty smirk. "I'm literally going to play Blackjack all night, and maybe buy a young lady a drink or two…" he says, biting his lip, clearly getting excited at the possibilities._

 _Josh sneers. "Are you that desperate to have sex tonight?"_

" _Birthday sex is the best sex, my friend. Trust me, when Maya does it for you, I can guarantee you won't be mocking me for much longer." Marc says with a wink, and Josh's cheeks turn red._

 _Sex and Maya in the same sentence honestly has his fantasies running wild. He swallows. "Shut up…"_

 _Marc surrenders, continuing to get dressed, while Josh travels to his own room. He pulls his suitcase inside, acknowledging the ample space, which looks similar to Marc's, and tossing the bag on the bed. Josh isn't sure whether Maya would even approve of him going to Vegas, especially without her, but as long as he doesn't commit anything rash or untrustworthy, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about._

 _He opts to shower first unlike someone before getting dressed—Josh looking handsome in an all black outfit, a watch on his wrist, and a sheen to his chocolate brown hair. He briefly checks his phone in hopes of a message from the blonde, but still nothing. Josh is slightly nervous considering Maya should already be home by now and attempts to call her since she still hasn't contacted him yet, but to no avail. He's sent to voicemail, and choosing to leave a message just to let Maya know that he's thinking of her._

" _Hey, baby. I uh, I'm still waiting to hear from you, but I guess it's kind of hectic right now…seeing your mom and Shawn again. I hope everything is okay. I love you…and I can't wait to hear your voice."_

 _Josh hangs up the phone, and heaves a breathless sigh. As long as nothing bad happened to her on her way home, then Josh has nothing to worry about. Needless to say, he would be devastated if she were to get hurt, and shameful considering he didn't go along to be certain she was protected. They've only been officially dating for a few days now, but with everything that's been happening, it feels a lot longer._

 _He slides his phone in his pocket, grabbing his wallet and room key, and stepping into the hallway to head back to Marc's room. Josh casually knocks, impatiently waiting for him to open the door, but he never shows up. "This guy didn't really just leave without me, did he?" Josh murmurs angrily, and balling his fists as he heads down to the lobby._

 _The hotel and casino are in the same building, so it isn't like he has to go far, but still figuring Marc would at least wait for him. He takes the elevator down to the ground floor, walking across the lobby to the casino, and standing still as he gazes all around him. From slot machines to gambling tables, there's plenty of drunk and smiling faces everywhere you look. Random music is blaring from the speakers, filling the atmosphere, and there's the occasional scream of someone, who just won to the not so subtle swears and hissy-fits from people that just lost._

 _Josh scopes the perimeter for Marc, remembering he announced that he would be playing Blackjack all night long, and searching for the table where the game is being hosted. He starts to walk forward, maneuvering pass patrons, and finally walking up behind Marc as he's already in the middle of a game with two other guys._

 _He looks over Marc's shoulder, watching as he draws another card to go with his hand, and considering the object of the game, which is to get as close to twenty-one as possible without going over, Marc isn't necessarily losing as his hand consists of a King, which is worth ten, a five, and a two totaling seventeen. Albeit, he can either choose to 'stay' or 'hit' if he wants to chance a 'bust'._

" _Marc,"_

" _What, man? Can't you see I'm busy," Marc groans just as one of the other guys, yells "bust", indicating that he went over twenty-one, and is out of the game. Marc chuckles. "I got this shit in the bag…"_

" _You're going to 'stay', right?" Josh presumes. "You're close to twenty-one, so you should probably play it safe on this one."_

" _Shhh!" Marc says, bringing a finger to his lips. "Damn, could you be any louder?"_

" _Oh, who cares? It doesn't matter if they know what you have in your hand because you're all playing against the dealer." Josh argues, and Marc looks at him anxiously._

" _What do you know about gambling anyway, Josh?" Marc scoffs. "As far as I'm concerned, the most you've come to gambling is with lottery scratch-off tickets."_

" _Shut the hell up," Josh says bitterly, and taking a seat in one of the other available chairs right beside Marc. "I'm up next round, and I'll show your ass, who's the better gambler."_

" _Want to make this interesting then?" Marc smirks mischievously, and Josh becomes intrigued._

 _He shrugs. "I guess. Sure,"_

" _And you have to go along with whatever I want if I win. Deal?"_

" _Now you're scaring me…" Josh says incredulously—the stakes seeming that much higher._

 _Marc smirks devilishly. "Let's shake on this first before we move on," he says, holding out his hand._

 _Josh cocks an eyebrow, skeptical. "Seriously. What do you have planned?"_

" _Don't be such a bitch, Josh. Now are you in or not?"_

 _Josh stares at Marc's hand pointedly, ignoring the "bitch" remark, and slowly moves his hand to shake with Marc's. "Alright."_

" _Awesome. Now here's what's up—this isn't going to be best two out of three. The next round, we verse each other, and whoever gets closer to twenty-one, wins."_

" _Seems legit," Josh says sarcastically, waiting for the interesting part to all of this because he knows Marc has something sneaky up his sleeve._

 _He gives Josh a sly look. "Now if I win…I want to kiss Maya."_

" _Wait, what?" Josh bellows, nearly standing from his chair. Marc knows that Josh and Maya are a couple, so for him to be suggesting—no scratch that—_ _ **demanding**_ _to kiss his girlfriend has Josh believing that Marc might've lost a few more brain cells after all the drinks he's had so far. He immediately shakes his head. "No. Hell no. Absolutely not."_

" _You're such a wuss, Matthews." Marc taunts, chuckling. "I doubt it, but there's still the chance that you'll beat me, and the idea of kissing Maya will be irrelevant. Besides, you already shook on it."_

" _I don't give a damn." Josh blurts. "That's my girlfriend, Marc and I be damned if I willingly agree to let you kiss her over some stupid bet."_

" _C'mon, why not? I just need to get it out of my system. Maya is fine as hell, and you're already accusing me of liking her, so let's just get this little crush of mine out of the way."_

" _I swear, I'm two seconds away from beating your ass right here and now." Josh threatens, and Marc laughs, clearly unfazed._

 _He shrugs. "The bet's been made. There's no going back, so you better hope you know what you're doing, Oh-Mighty-Gambler," Marc torments, and Josh stays silent._

 _At this point, there's nothing he can say to change Marc's mind as the only option for him is to win. And if he does, he wants his reward to be a good punch to Marc's face just for the hell of it for even thinking about kissing Maya._

 _Marc finishes the game he'd currently been playing, unfortunately losing to the other guy, and Josh only hopes that the same results follow in their game._

 _The dealer hands out the appropriate number of cards necessary to Josh, Marc, and himself, and Josh presently has a five and a King, equaling fifteen. Meanwhile, he doesn't have a clue what Marc's hand looks like, although judging by the arrogant smirk on his face, Josh assumes his hand is good._

 _Elsewhere, the dealer currently has one card face-up—two—and another face-down. He awaits to hear Josh's and Marc's decision regarding whether to draw another card or not, and Marc declines, making Josh nervous. He stares at his hand, desperately contemplating whether to chance another card or to 'stay'. Josh eventually bites the bullet. "Give me another one," he declares, and the dealer hands him another card._

 _Josh is immediately breathless as he flips the car over to see an eight, totaling twenty-three altogether, meaning he's out since he went over twenty-one. The dealer then flips over his second card, revealing a four, and draws more cards until he's at least over seventeen._

 _Marc and Josh display their hands, and Marc's smile stretches widely across his face when he sees that Josh has lost. "Ha, I win! I got nineteen! That means, I get to kiss Maya!" Marc says happily, while Josh seethes; desperately controlling his angry to prevent the urge of socking Marc in the face as if he's some MMA fighter._

" _Whatever. It's not like Maya will let you do it,"_

" _Let me worry about that," Marc smirks, and Josh's eyes practically shooting daggers in his direction._

 _If looks could kill…_

" _I'm out of here,"_

" _Don't you go telling Maya about this either!"_

" _I'll do whatever I want…" Josh grumbles with a grimace as that's exactly what he's planning to do._

 _He walks out of the casino with his fists clenched, deciding to go outside for some air before heading back up to his room. Josh stands in front of the hotel on the sidewalk, inhaling the warm summer breeze, and looking nonchalant with his hands in his pockets. Josh can no longer think of Maya without an imagine of Marc and her kissing materializing in his mind, and he can't help but feel stupid for allowing Marc to manipulate him like that. He's always had a suspicion that Marc liked Maya, and finally confirmed it the day he caught Marc admiring Maya in her sleep. He wanted to reach out and touch her and if it weren't for her phone going off, he would've._

 _Josh continues to stand alone, checking his phone to hopefully discover a call from Maya, but still his notifications reveal nothing. He then absently scrolls through Twitter, wanting to distract himself from the results of tonight, but can feel eyes lingering on him. He turns his head to see a girl and boy standing not too far away from him, and they both appear to be on their phones. At first, Josh pays them no mind until he notices them constantly looking up at him. He arches an eyebrow, a little curious, and when flashing lights start to blind him not even ten minutes later, Josh is livid when he realizes it's paparazzi._

" _Dammit, how did they find me?" he mutters, assuming it was the boy and girl, and turning around to go back inside, but is surrounded by people in a matter of seconds._

" _Josh! Josh, over here!"_

" _What are you doing here in Las Vegas?"_

" _Did you come alone? Where's the blonde you're always with?"_

" _Is she your girlfriend?"_

" _Did you two breakup?"_

" _Are you and Taryn still communicating?"_

" _When's your next modeling job?"_

 _Question after question after question, and Josh's blood is quickly boiling. He truthfully did consider modeling at one point since the fashion show was a cool experience, but now hates it more than ever. Moreover, Taryn clearly crossing a line after she brought up him and Maya's sex life like it's any of her business._

 _Josh holds his arms up, trying to block out the blinding flash from all the cameras, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. "Listen, can you guys please go away? I have nothing to say,"_

" _Josh, is it true your girlfriend's name is Maya Hart?"_

" _Have you heard the allegations given by two of your former fans, claiming you verbally assaulted them?"_

" _I told you to go away!" Josh shouts, growing frustrated. Since when did one fashion show bring somebody fame? At least in this case. "What goes on in my life is none of your business!"_

" _Is your girlfriend seeking rehab because she's an alcoholic?" one paparazzi asks, and Josh grinds his teeth._

 _He tightly clenches his fists, and staring directly in the eyes of the ignorant paparazzi man. "I said, back off!" Josh yells, launching his fist, and punching the guy in the face as he watches him fall backward onto the concrete._

 _Gasps and screams immediately erupt, although the cameras never stop flashing, and Josh proceeds to wild out and swear until he can feel strong hands grabbing him by the wrists, and folding his arms behind his back as they drag him away. Josh eventually starts to settle down since he's no longer in the paparazzi's presence, but suddenly alarmed when he notices that he's being taken to an unknown location. He argues and fights, trying to break free, but it's no use, and finally he's being thrown inside of a cell where Marc already is._

" _Hey, what's going on? Why are we in here?" Josh interrogates, but the guard doesn't answer him._

 _He then slowly turns to face Marc, and Marc looks just as confused. "You too, huh?"_

" _What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"_

" _Well, that's a lie, or else you wouldn't be here." Marc says, and Josh gives him a death stare._

 _He groans, "I'm never coming to Las Vegas again…"_

It's been several hours since being thrown into the cell, Josh and Marc still unsure of their fate as they wait for something to happen. Josh then checks the clock hanging from the wall on the other side of the bars—the time currently one in the morning. Afterward, noticing a table of surveillance monitors with a desk chair in front of it that displays several parts and angles of the casino, and on the table is his phone that immediately starts ringing the second he looks at it. Josh's heart skips a beat, certain that it's Maya calling him.

He stretches his arm out between the bars, desperate to reach it but to no avail, and soon having to witness as the call rolls over to voicemail. "Dammit," Josh grunts as he pounds a fist against the metal bars.

Meanwhile, Marc is chilling back on one of the benches; his hands folded on top of his stomach as he stares up at the dusty ceiling. Unlike Josh, who wanted to panic and pace within the confine space, he truthfully didn't see the point. "What's wrong?"

"I think that was Maya calling…"

"Maya? Isn't it like four o'clock in the morning over there? Why would she be calling you now?"

"I don't know…" Josh says solemnly, wishing he could hear her voice right about now. He then strolls over to the same bench Marc is laying on, and sitting on the opposite end. Josh buries his face in his hands, anxious to go back home, and pretend this night never happened.

Marc starts to sit up, scooting a little closer, and mimicking his position as they both sit with their elbows on their knees. "I'm sorry," he says suddenly, and Josh looks at him skeptically.

"What for?"

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I decided we go to Vegas. You were right. Nothing good ever happens here," Marc mutters, deeming this as one of the worse birthdays he's ever had, and there's a lot.

He can sense Josh staring at his profile, but refusing to meet his gaze to avoid witnessing the look of condescension. Josh then sighs, glaring back down at the floor. "Don't sweat it. We both screwed up, and now we gotta pay the price."

"So, you're not mad?" Marc questions, turning his head to look at Josh, and Josh's expression is grim and nonchalant.

He shrugs. "I'm tired of being mad, Marc." Josh confesses, believing he's been full of anger ever since his talk with Taryn. "I haven't felt like myself lately, and it's all because of Maya."

"What do you mean?"

Josh shrugs again, not wanting to hear himself admit it. "I don't know…I just feel more on edge, skeptical, and hot-tempered since making her my girlfriend. I'm not saying it's her fault because it's not, but I wish I could just take us someplace where it's just the two of us. I want to live somewhere away from all the negative energy…away from society. I want us to be happy, and not have to worry about anything or anybody. I want people to mind their business, and to stop interfering in our lives. I want Maya and I to be like that seemingly happy couple you see all the time in fairytales. I understand taking on the world, but it's becoming too much. This isn't what I imagined when finally having Maya as my girlfriend, and I don't know what to do…"

Marc leers at Josh before looking away—a sense of guilt washing over him. "You're talking about me, right," he assumes, and Josh doesn't reply. Marc deeply sighs. "Listen, I wasn't going to tell you this…but I've been thinking of moving back home." He announces.

Josh eyes instantly widen, appalled. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah," Marc nods. "I think it's the right thing."

"Wait, move back in with your parents?"

"No, just back to Portland." Marc clarifies. "With everything that's been going on with my mom, I think it's best if I move closer, so I can be with her before something bad happens. I'll get my own apartment, and find a job out there."

"But what about your job back home? You haven't even had your first day yet, and I'm sorry I didn't give you more credit when I was the one that pressured you into it in the first place…" Josh interrogates, referring to the job Marc just got at the hotel to help cook in the kitchen.

Marc shamefully lowers his head. "I know…but I'm sure I could get another job in Portland too. It's not like having that particular job will make or break my career," he states, and although he sounds convincing about all this, Josh still has his doubts. Albeit, he doesn't know whether to be happy for Marc, or to dissuade him not to go.

Josh parts his lips, ready to say something, but then decides not to. Overall, he should be relieved that Marc will no longer be living with him. He won't have to suffer with the constant mischief and troublemaking, and he'll finally be able to spend time with Maya without another presence lurking. Josh awkwardly purses his lips. "What made you want to do this?" he soon asks, and Marc is momentarily silent.

"I've been thinking about it all while you were away. I guess it's the realization that there's nothing for me in New York. I ran away to go to school and to get away from my dad, and now that I'm older and don't have to live under his roof with his rules, I can move back to Portland, and officially start my life." Marc declares, and Josh is speechless. "A lot has happened to me lately from Ashlyn leaving me, cutting ties with Devon and Vince, visiting my mom in the hospital, and even going on a date that with Dallas…"

"How did that go, by the way?" Josh asks, genuinely curious, and Marc faintly smiles.

"He's a decent guy, but all he did was make me miss my last boyfriend. If it weren't for me running away, we still would've been together. I don't know, I guess I want to go back home too in hopes I'll run into him. I want to make things right between us,"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asks, and Marc nods.

He looks up, staring at Josh intently. "Yeah. Also, I'm sorry for the bet about kissing Maya. Don't get me wrong, I still would love to if I ever got the chance, but like I said before, _she's yours_. That was just me being a jerk, and I'm sorry for getting you upset. Besides, I'm sure Maya would slap the mess out of me if I ever tried kissing her. I've seen what she can do first hand, and I don't want any of that." Marc laughs, and Josh feigns a chuckle in return.

An intense silence then surfaces, Marc and Josh not with much else to say to each other as they sulk in the revelation of what's to come. The door to the basement then suddenly opens, exposing a tall, slim man in a black suit. Josh and Marc immediately rise to their feet as the guy walks over to the cell. "Hello, gentlemen,"

"Cut the pleasantries. Are you going to let us out of here or what?" Josh says, tightly gripping the bars.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I just needed you two to stay put until I could get here,"

"Why?" Marc questions with Josh wondering the same thing.

The guy smirks at them. "You two owe me two hundred dollars. _Each_."

"What?" Marc and Josh exclaim simultaneously, while in utter disbelief. "Why do we owe you two hundred dollars?" Marc asks.

"This is a place of business, gentlemen, and I can't have guys like you tarnishing the name of my establishment with your idiotic fights, so if you want to get out of here, then I suggest you cough up four hundred dollars."

"This is insane, you can't do that!" Josh argues, and the man chuckles.

"Oh, I think I can. This entire facility is mine, so I'm sure I can do whatever I want, which includes locking guys up, who disturb the atmosphere of my hotel, and have them pay a fine." The owner says with a witty grin. He then shrugs as he starts to walk away. "It's your choice. There's only one of three ways we can settle this,"

"Which are?" Marc says, asking before Josh can.

"You either pay the fine, work for it, or I call the cops. _Which would you prefer_?" he threatens, and Marc and Josh exchange glances; sheepish as they weigh out their options.

This will be their first…and _last_ time coming to Vegas.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, the more of you to comment, the faster the chapters come_ :)

 _ **Summer Daze**_ officially has more reviews than _**Shallow Pleasure**_...have I mentioned lately how amazing you guys are? Because you are!

 **Recap:**

1\. The first half of the chapter is a flashback explaining the events leading up to Marc and Josh getting thrown in a cell at a casino in Las Vegas.

2\. Josh and Marc play a round of _Blackjack_ and place a bet, which Marc makes a request to kiss Maya if he wins. **I hope my explanation for the game made sense and was accurate otherwise, my apologies. I obviously don't know much about gambling, lol. Although, Google was a big help.**

3\. Josh gets into a fight with a paparazzi guy after he makes the comment about Maya going to rehab.

4\. Josh makes the revelation that he's tired of being mad and antsy all the time.

5\. Marc announces his plans to move back home to Portland.

 **Author's Replies:**

 _RookieBlueGirl:_ If only you could see the happy tears coming out of my eyes right now…TWO DAYS? Thank you so much, it means a lot! I work very hard on these chapters, so reading reviews like yours is just another reminder of why I write for you guys. Joshaya shippers got to stick together. As for your suggestion, I usually only post recaps at the end of the chapters since they be so long, and I want to make sure to point out the important moments. However, I guess I could consider it maybe for the next Joshaya story I (might) write. :)

 _Tara:_ Your "50 shades of grey" comment did not sit well with me at all. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the scene, but comparing it to 50 Shades of Grey kind of annoyed me. I was never planning to write an actual sex scene, so having one of them as the dominant partner seemed liked the best route to go. It's not like I had Maya afflicting pain on Josh with a whip or anything. Her whole point of binding him to the bed was just so she could easily _pleasure_ him without him squirming around so much, and to just enjoy the moment.

 _The doctor:_ THANK YOU! SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY SKIPPED THE RATED R SCENE BECAUSE THEY HONESTLY DIDN'T WANT TO READ IT, AND THAT WAS MY ENTIRE INTENTION! And you're awesome, too. Remember that ;)

 _Guest (if you read this, then you'll know if this is you or not):_ That was my first rated R scene ever for all three Joshaya stories that I've written, and I've put up plenty of warnings for those of you that might've not wanted to read it, so all you had to do was scroll past it. Nevertheless, don't worry. There won't be any more for this story. :)

 _Ash543:_ There's a first time for everything, lol.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Seventeen | _Decisions, Decisions_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 _ **M**_ _aya parks the car along the curb in front of the apartment building, and shutting off the engine prior to grabbing her things, and heading inside. She treks up the stairs located in the hallway until reaching the appropriate floor, and using her key to unlock the door. Afterward, immediately bombarded by another silhouette, and forced to drop all of her things as Katy eagerly squeezes the life out of her. Meanwhile, Shawn with a giddy grin on his cheeks as he waits his turn to hug the blonde himself._

 _It was a long six-hour drive from the hotel in Orchard Park to New York City, Maya wanting to do nothing more than to eat and take a nap, but well aware that Katy's excitement would not allow it; anxious to reveal her obviously good news as soon as possible._

 _Maya attempts to hug her mom back, struggling to lift her arms, so she can hug her backside. Elsewhere, Katy's embrace only seeming to get tighter with each second that passes by. "I missed you so much, baby girl!" she exclaims happily, despite the two only being separated for two weeks after Maya's departure to move to be closer to work._

 _Maya grunts, nearly breathlessly as she tries to talk. "I missed you too, mom…" she murmurs, and feeling as Katy kisses her forehead when the hugging eventually subsides. "Hi, Shawn." Maya soon smiles, leaning over to glance at him, and Shawn waves._

" _What's up, Maya," he says, stepping closer to meet the blonde halfway as they affectionately embrace one another, which lasts for a good seven seconds. And once they pull apart, Maya turns back to face her mother, who's face is literally red from smiling so much. Clearly whatever she has to say is amazing._

 _Katy guides everyone to the living room, directing Maya to sit on the opposite couch from her and Shawn, and Maya looks at the two of them incredulously. She doubts that the news is that they're pregnant since Katy's already made it known that she doesn't want another baby, and it's obvious they're not getting a divorce because they look just as happy as they did on their wedding day, so that limits the other possible options._

 _Maya cocks an eyebrow, curious. "Okay, so…what's so special that I had to come here instead of just telling me over the phone?" she questions, and Katy literally looks as if she's going to burst from excitement as she bounces up and down in her seat._

 _Shawn looks at her humorously. "Will you settle down," he laughs. "You're leaving her in suspense. Just tell her," he urges, and Katy takes a deep breath, attempting to calm down._

" _Okay. Maya…baby girl," she says, pausing for dramatic effect, and Maya finds herself not even blinking in fear that she'll miss something important. She's holding her breath, while she anticipates Katy's admittance. "I got a role,"_

" _You got a role?"_

" _I got a role!" Katy shouts as she jumps up from the couch, and a smile gradually appears on her daughter's face._

 _Maya then gets up from the couch as well, and walking over to hug her mother in congratulations. "This is amazing. I'm happy for you, mom."_

" _Thank you, Maya." Katy retorts, and Shawn watches the two of them blissfully. "I'm the co-star, so I get a favorable amount of lines and camera time. Oh, I'm just so proud of myself. I've worked so hard for this from constantly going to auditions, and getting turned down time after time again." Katy says, and her voice croaks as she begins to tear up._

 _Shawn hurriedly gets up, walking toward his wife. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Me and Maya are happy for you. You deserve it," he assures her, and smoothing a hand along her back to help soothe her._

 _Katy nods and sniffles. "Thanks, you two. Really, this means a lot,"_

" _So, how did this all start?" Maya questions, begging to know the details and knowing Katy, she'll be happy to explain._

 _They all sit back down, although this time with Katy sitting across from Shawn and Maya, so she can properly eject the story to them. Albeit, Shawn already aware, but loves hearing Katy talk about it since he knows how much this means to her, and doesn't want to rain on her parade._

 _Katy spends a good twenty minutes, relaying all the necessary information regarding the audition process and the final callback, and Maya is quiet the entire time as she listens intently. The role is for a mother that's concerned for her son after he brings a girlfriend home that apparently has nowhere else to go, and agrees to allow her to stay with them. However, growing suspicious once mysterious things start to happen around the house, and believes the girlfriend is the cause of it._

 _The audition process was like any other, except instead of simply submitting a video like Katy usually does, visiting the studio in person to act in front of both the writer and director considering they'd been in town at the time with an open casting available. She'd been shocked to realize she actually got the part, but ecstatic nonetheless as this is hopefully the opportunity she's been waiting for to jumpstart her career. Needless to say, one piece of information causing Maya's steady smile to falter the second it leaves Katy's mouth, and she doesn't know how to handle it. "Wait, Hollywood?"_

" _Yes," Katy replies, nervous of Maya's reaction. "I need to hire me an agent as well as relocating, so I'm available to film the movie."_

" _Is this permeant?"_

" _Well, I hope so," Katy implies, and Maya momentarily looks at Shawn for support. "If all goes well Maya, I'll be getting plenty of roles, and living in California would be a good decision business-wise in terms of staying close to all the major directors and studios." She says, confirming her decision regardless of asking Maya what she thinks._

 _Meanwhile, Maya looks at her mother in perplexity; speechless at the rate things are suddenly going, and there isn't anything she can say to change the dynamic of things. "I'm not sure about this, mom..."_

" _Why not? Don't you have faith in me?" Katy replies expectantly, and Maya awkwardly twists her lips._

 _Shawn glances between the two blondes, anxious amongst the stiff tension, and hopelessly contemplating a strategy in hopes of easing it. He rises up to his feet. "Honey, why don't you tell Maya the other thing," Shawn suggests, and Maya looks at her mom curiously._

 _Katy immediately perks up, and smiling zealously. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot! Maya, Shawn and I made reservations to eat out at a restaurant this evening to celebrate my getting the role. That's why I wanted you to come home, so we could properly praise my big break together as a family," she says jubilantly, and Maya faintly smiles._

" _Sounds great, mom…"_

" _Yes, it is, so hurry up and get settled, and then we'll head out." Katy urges still with a massive grin on her face before trekking out of the room, leaving Shawn and Maya together alone._

 _Maya remains on the couch, carefully rethinking her mom's big news, and truthfully unsure of how long Katy's luck will last. After all, she's been pursuing acting for years, finally managing to snag herself a role, but what if this is just a one-time thing—a fluke? That's really what Maya wants to tell her mom, but also not wanting to hurt her feelings. Nevertheless, sensing as Shawn sits back down beside her—a comforting hand draping onto her shoulder, and she reluctantly gazes at him._

 _Shawn smiles crookedly. "You okay?"_

" _I honestly thought Mom gave up trying to be an actress," Maya quietly admits to prevent Katy from hearing her._

 _Shawn clears his throat, and shifting around on the couch. "You know your mom…she's persistent. You oughta admire that about her,"_

" _I do, but I don't want her traveling all the way to Los Angeles with the plans to live there permanently in hopes of getting more acting jobs after this, and she doesn't."_

" _I know, but we don't know the future, Maya. Who knows, your mom might surprise us, but we won't know unless we let her do this. She's wanted this for so long, and now finally with a chance to make this her life."_

" _But what's wrong with her life now?"_

" _Nothing," Shawn prompts. "but how would you feel if someone tried to dissuade you from putting your artwork in a museum or something because they feared for you that nobody would be interested in looking at it?" he says, and Maya's heart drops._

 _She briefly looks away. "I would ignore them, and do it anyway…"_

" _Exactly, and I'm certain Katy has the same attitude. Don't worry, I'm going to be with her through all of this, so if worse comes to worse, she won't be alone." Shawn assures, and Maya smiles up at him._

 _She hugs him, her arms wrapping around his torso from the side. "Thanks, Shawn."_

" _Anytime." He murmurs softly, hugging her back._

 _Maya quickly takes her bags to her bedroom, dropping them on the floor, and falling back on her bed as it feels good to be home even if she's only been gone for two weeks since graduating college. She still had the same twin-sized bed, red brick walls, and large area rug in the middle of the floor. Even her ferret, Ginger looked healthy as ever; Katy choosing to take care of it, while Maya's been away._

 _She takes a quick shower after the grueling drive since she didn't get a chance to wash up at the hotel, and picking an outfit to wear for the evening. Maya also opting to let her slightly damp hair hang rather than putting it up, intending to trim it soon as it's starting to grow long again. Afterward, checking her phone as she considers contacting Josh since she promised him she would call once getting to New York, but hasn't yet. Regardless, not given the chance once Katy comes into the room, ready to get going, so they're not late._

 _The restaurant is glorious with plenty of tables with white tablecloths, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and a peaceful ambience as families and colleagues dine together. It's a lot fancier than the restaurant Maya and Josh went to at the hotel they stayed at, and more expensive too. Katy is clearly pulling out all the stops for this celebratory dinner, and Maya is struggling on what to order._

 _They don't get back home until two hours later, Katy and Shawn going into their bedroom and Maya to hers. It's only seven o'clock, Maya considering calling Josh to prevent him from worrying, but eventually distracted when she notices her easel, canvas, and paint supplies located in one of the corners of her room. A smile then gradually curling at the ends of her lips as she thinks back to the moment of Josh suggesting that she paints something inspired by him, and a concept quickly comes to mind._

 _Maya changes out of her clothes into something more comfortable, and tying her hair back before beginning to work on her piece._

 _She soon falls asleep in the midst of her creation, waking up the next morning to see herself sprawled out across her bed, hair a mess on her head, and dried saliva running down the side of her cheek. Maya yawns, eyes squinting open by the blinding sunlight peeking through her curtains, and peering around the room at her surroundings. Afterward, shy and coy as her stomach starts to grumble, clearly indicating her starvation, and jumping up to her feet en route for her bedroom door until the sight of her unfinished painting causes her to halt. She takes a minute to examine it—the picture nothing more than a sketch as she prepares to add paint to it later. Albeit, the artwork merely having her miss Josh more._

 _Maya still hasn't contacted him, not sure what her excuse is. She spots her phone on her bed, and walking toward it to check if there's any messages from him._

 _Nothing._

 _Maya heavily sighs, wishing she could run into his arms right about now, and little does she know, he's wishing the exact same thing from where he is. Maya then growing distracted as the sound of her door opening causes her to look up._

 _Shawn appears in the doorway, happily smiling, and sauntering into the room with a tray in his hands with two plates of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice._

 _Maya beams. "Morning,"_

" _Morning', Goldie Locks…" Shawn greets, and Maya playfully rolls her eyes, watching as her stepdad sits down beside her on the bed. "I figured you'd be hungry," he says, and Maya furrows her brows in perplexity._

 _She stares at the food skeptically. "Sandwiches with grape soda? I thought this was pancakes and orange juice?"_

" _Maya, it's two o'clock in the afternoon," Shawn announces, and Maya's eyes widen. "You slept all through breakfast and all through lunch. I was going to force you to finally get out of bed and eat assuming you were still asleep,"_

 _Maya blushes in embarrassment. "Oh…"_

" _Yeah, and you must really be out of it if you thought these sandwiches were pancakes,"_

" _I guess I just had a craving for some," Maya replies with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "So, are you eating with me?"_

" _Me? No. I brought all this for you," Shawn explains, and Maya playfully shoves him. "Like I said, you have to be starving after all the time you've been asleep, so two helpings of everything should take care of that. What time did you go to bed last night?"_

 _Maya takes the tray away from Shawn, setting it carefully on her lap, and taking a few bites of one of the sandwiches before answering him. "I was working on my next painting until like…three in the morning."_

 _Shawn turns his head to where Maya's easel and canvas is, and getting up to get a closer look. "Impressive. Who is that supposed to be?" he asks, pointing to one of the figures in the picture._

 _Maya's cheeks instantly grow hot. "Just…somebody."_

" _Yeah, right." Shawn says, sensing the ruse. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that looks a lot like Cory's younger brother, Josh. You know, the cool uncle._ _ **That**_ _Josh,"_

" _Weird…" Maya shrugs, taking excessive bites of her sandwich to avoid talking, and Shawn looks at her knowingly. "I mean, I guess it does look like him a little…not really…maybe if you squint…"_

" _Maya." Shawn says, and Maya groans._

" _Fine!" she says with her mouth full before swallowing. "It's him, okay?"_

 _Shawn chuckles. "Obviously. Still got a crazy crush on him, huh?" he presumes, and Maya suspiciously looks away. Shawn's knowing smirk then slowly disappears. "Wait a minute, is there something I should know?"_

" _Not really."_

" _C'mon, Maya I wasn't born yesterday. It's pretty obvious too with that bracelet clear as day on your arm, which coincidentally has your initials on it." Shawn says, causing Maya to look down at herself._

" _Okay, okay…geez. The truth is, Josh and I are together now." Maya admits, anticipating Shawn's reaction, but his nonchalant expression never seems to change._

 _He then clears his throat. "That's…interesting."_

" _Interesting?"_

" _Yeah, having Josh as your boyfriend just hopefully means I won't have to worry about kicking his butt if he ever hurts you." Shawn says like the overly protective man that he is._

" _Thanks, Shawn. That definitely eases my nerves a little…" Maya says sarcastically, and Shawn smiles._

" _That's what I'm here for," Shawn retorts. Cory is his best friend in the whole wide world, and if Josh is anything like his brother when it comes to the woman he cares about, then Maya doesn't need to worry about Josh purposely breaking her heart._

 _He eventually leaves Maya's room, allowing her to finish eating in peace and then continuing to work on her painting until she momentarily leaves her room with that plans to go into the kitchen only to notice plenty of boxes scattered all over the apartment—Katy not wasting a minute with packing, and Maya still can't believe this is happening._

 _Katy asks if Maya wants to help and when she politely declines, advising her to take a few boxes to subsequently start packing up her own room. Maya doesn't object, wanting to keep the atmosphere at peace. She goes back to her room, beginning to pack for a couple of hours before stopping to proceed again with her painting. It isn't until almost eleven-thirty at night that she crashes onto her bed to go to sleep, and is then woken up approximately three hours later when she has the urge to use the bathroom._

 _Maya then comes back into her room, and briefly checking her phone to realize a missed call from Josh shortly after she dozed off._

" _Hey, baby. I uh, I'm still waiting to hear from you, but I guess it's kind of hectic right now…seeing your mom and Shawn again. I hope everything is okay. I love you…and I can't wait to hear your voice."_

 _It instantly brings a smile to her face, and finally giving her the motivation to call him, although unfortunately being sent to voicemail instead._

 _She shrugs, planning to call him back in the morning since it is pretty late, and preparing to go back to sleep until a separate notification catches her attention._

 _It's a text message from Juliet._

" _Have you seen this? What's going on with Josh, and why is he in Vegas…I mean, unless you two are together?" Maya reads before moving her eyes further down the conversation._

 _There's a link conveniently shown for Maya to click, which apparently navigates to a gossip blog site. Maya quickly skims the article, closely eyeballing the photos, and completely speechless after witnessing the apparent truth with her own eyes._

 _She didn't know what to think. First her mom's news about getting a movie role, and now the knowledge that Josh is actually in Las Vegas without her, punching paparazzi, and who knows what else. Albeit, Maya couldn't wait until they were together again, so she could hopefully get some answers._

" _Maya?" a voice mumbles from the other side of her bedroom door, and Maya easily recognizes it as Katy's._

 _She quickly puts her phone away, and hiding back under her covers to feign sleep—the knocking ultimately continuing until Katy subsequently comes inside. She quietly opens the door, peeking around the blonde's dim bedroom, and silently creeping up to her bed where she sees that Maya is "sound asleep". Katy sits down on the edge of the mattress, closely staring at her daughter as she can tell she isn't really sleeping. "Maya, I want to talk to you about something,"_

 _Maya moans, flipping over, so her back is facing Katy. "Can't this wait?"_

" _I suppose, but it's kind of important. I actually should've told you earlier, and I don't want to forget again." Katy says warily, peeking Maya's interest._

 _She starts to sit up, leaning back against her pillow as the nervous tone in Katy's voice suddenly has her scared. "What's wrong?"_

" _It's about the move," Katy implies. "You know, California is a long way from New York…"_

" _I know?"_

" _And I don't know how long I'll be there,"_

" _Mom…what are you saying?"_

" _I was hoping you could come with us." Katy reveals, heart pounding inside of her chest as she awaits Maya's reaction. She may be grown and capable of taking care of herself, but leaving her daughter, while she's all the way across the country doesn't seem like the best idea. Elsewhere, Maya's speechless._

 _It's the middle of the night, and she's being thrown a curve ball she didn't see coming. Katy knows Maya has a life back in Orchard Park—a life she shares with Josh, and isn't sure she can handle being away from him in a completely different state all the way across the country when she can barely get through these few days without him, despite only a few of hours keeping them apart. However, still worried for her mom too. Maya doesn't support Katy's decision to stay in Hollywood after the filming of her movie, and would rather be there to console her if things go south._

 _Maya gradually drops her head down, her eyes scanning the material of her quilt as she tightly clenches it in her hands. "Well, now that I know…can I sleep on it?"_

" _Of course, sweetie." Katy says before kissing Maya's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning,"_

 _Katy gets up from the bed, and walking to the door until she's out of the room. Meanwhile, Maya laying back down as she considers what to do._

 _She basically has to choose between her mom and her boyfriend as either one would be painful to leave behind._

* * *

 **Hi, guys! I apologize immensely for the long and unexpected hiatus I took, but Chapter Eighteen is also posted if you're in the mood to read that next. I have more to explain that will be at the bottom of that chapter, so what are you waiting for? Review if you'd like, and then turn the page :)**

 **Recap:**

1\. A chapter from Maya's perspective, explaining what happened since leaving Josh at the hotel.

2\. Katy reveals that her good news is landing a role in an upcoming film.

3\. Katy asks Maya to move to Hollywood with her.

4\. Maya finds out from Juliet about Josh's secret trip to Las Vegas.

Thanks to everyone read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Eighteen | _Best Friend & Girlfriend_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he sky outside looks grey, indicating an upcoming thunderstorm, and the air feels muggy and suffocating as the clouds slowly gather together. It's been a few days since coming back from Las Vegas, Josh and Marc suddenly seeming closer now after their unfortunate escapade in attempt to celebrate Marc's birthday. Needless to say, Josh still unsure about Marc's rash decision to move back to Portland. He's quietly been watching Marc pack, debating on whether or not to help him, and truthfully feeling like a piece of his life will no longer be the same.

Marc may be annoying and occasionally cause trouble, but he brings a certain excitement to Josh's life that will soon be gone if he really does go back home. He's had the urge to tell Marc how he really feels, but chickening out every chance that he gets. Instead, opting to think of Maya as the blonde is finally expected to be coming back after nearly a whole week in New York with her mom. They haven't talked the entire time she's been away—Josh immediately calling her once getting his phone back after seeing her missed call, but she never answered. Maya didn't try returning any of his calls or text messages either after finding out about Josh's trip to Nevada, unbeknownst to him. Regardless, reaching out to him days later to notify him of her arrival time, and Josh currently waiting out on the balcony for her.

Elsewhere, Marc subsequently walks up to the doorway, while indulging himself in a heaping bowl of cereal.

 _Apple Jacks_ to be exact.

He calmly steps outside until he's standing directly beside Josh, and closely staring at his profile, while continuing to eat his food. "I don't know what it is, but I'm getting sudden feeling of deja vú," he smirks, and Josh turns his head to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I recall correctly, we've been through this before—you standing out here, waiting for the girl of your dreams, and me casually eating cereal, while I stand out here with you." Marc explains, and Josh soon diverts his gaze, looking back down at the parking lot.

He sighs. "Yeah, except this time you actually have milk…"

"Touché," Marc says, taking another bite, and Josh shakes his head, smiling. "You don't seem as excited this time as you were before though. You two okay?"

Josh shrugs. "I mean, I hope so…Maya hasn't talked to me all while she was away."

"She's probably mad at you," Marc says nonchalantly, and Josh looks at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure everybody's heard about wanna-be model, Joshua Matthews getting into a one-sided fist fight with paparazzi, _including_ Maya." Marc retorts, swallowing another spoonful of cereal, and Josh anxiously grinds his teeth. "The whole point of us going to Vegas, while Maya was away was to have fun without her ever finding out—you know, unless you decided to be honest and tell her. Then you got caught by paparazzi, and landed yourself all over the internet."

"He said something about Maya that pissed me off. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, _ignore him_?" Marc says as though the answer is obvious.

Josh scoffs, rolling his eyes. "You don't understand,"

"Probably not because I don't get it either how girls can swoon over someone like you. I mean, look at you…you're literally the average Joe." Marc responds, and Josh doesn't try to argue considering he didn't get it either. One fashion show, and suddenly he's another Shawn Mendes. "Regardless, you should probably stop looking at this as a bad thing,"

"Huh?"

"You're famous, Josh. You might not want to be, but you are. Why not take this as a win instead of throwing yourself a pity party."

"Because there's nothing good about being famous," Josh says, and Marc instantly starts to laugh.

Afterward, beginning to cough as he nearly chokes on his cereal. He looks at Josh humorously. "Are you kidding me right now? Aside from the 'no privacy' thing, being famous is great. Think about it—you make good money, gain admirers, meet other celebrities, go to parties, win awards, influence others—the list goes on. You literally have a good thing being presented to you on a silver platter and instead of taking advantage of it, you're crying like a little baby." Marc says harshly, and temporarily silencing Josh. "It merely starts with modeling, but then what? You can be an actor, author, or my favorite—the social media influencer. Your brand can be whatever you want it to be. Meanwhile, Maya's on your arm looking like the small little gorgeous girl that she is, doing interviews, and saying nothing but good things about her boyfriend, which is _you_ in case you forgot. Girls will wish they were in her shoes, and I assume that has to feel good. C'mon, Matthews. I don't know how much more straightforward I can be with convincing you that all of this is a good thing," Marc concludes, forgetting all about his cereal during his rant as it grows soggy, and Josh remains quiet.

Taryn already tried persuading him of how becoming a model can ultimately be a good thing not only for himself but for his relationship too. Even Maya at one point thinking it could be good. Albeit, Josh would love to make enough money where he can take Maya to Cancun for the weekend or to go skiing in the Aspens or even to plan an extravagant marriage proposal like all the big-name celebrities do for their woman. In his eyes, Maya deserves the world, and he would be happy to give it to her. Frankly, Marc does make a compelling argument, but Josh might've already blew his chances with the way he's been treating people lately from the two girls to the paparazzi guy.

He shrugs. "You may be right,"

"Of course, I am."

"But I don't think it matters anymore." Josh states, and Marc arches an eyebrow. "After everything I've done, I'm pretty sure nobody will want to work with me."

"But if they did?" Marc implies, and Josh looks at him intently.

He faintly smiles. "Then I would do it."

"Good to know. Glad to see you're not as dumb as you act sometimes." Marc teases, and Josh rolls his eyes. He then casually looks below at the parking lot, and soon his eyes widen. "Oh, there she is!" Marc says, eagerly pointing out over the balcony, but Josh manages to keep from looking.

"Nice try. I feel the deja vú, too and I am not falling for that again."

"Suit yourself. I'll just go say hi to Maya myself," Marc says with a witty grin, and dashing back inside to go greet the blonde.

Meanwhile, Josh's eyes widen, and looking over his shoulder to see Maya actually getting out of her car. She looks just as beautiful as she did the last time this happened, and Josh refuses to let Marc get to her first. He follows Marc into the house, chasing after him until they both reach the front door, and Josh is the first to bombard her, tackling her to the ground, and passionately planting a kiss to her lips; heart palpitating from the grueling separation as it feels amazing to finally have her in his arms again.

Josh finally breaks the kiss, staring lovingly at her, and soon rubbing his nose with hers. Maya blushes. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting,"

"I figured I'd get even since you tackled me at the beach that one time." Josh replies, and Maya bites her lip to hide her growing smile. "I missed you,"

"I missed you, too."

Josh eventually helps Maya off the ground, watching as she dusts the grass from her outfit. Judging by the way she kissed him back, he can safely assume she's not mad at him, but still confused as to why she didn't want to talk to him, while they were apart.

"Hi, Maya."

"Hey, Marc." Maya waves, Marc standing a decent distance away from the couple with his hands in his pockets.

Unlike before, he has a shirt on this time, and being less like the jerk that purposely interrupted the kiss Maya and Josh almost shared with one another in the middle of her apartment the first day she arrived.

He then starts to tense up once Maya walks up to him, nervously staring down at her, and sensing Josh's lingering glare as he closely watches them.

Maya briefly looks back and forth between the two boys—a knowing look in her eyes. "So… _how was Vegas_?" she questions, rendering Josh and Marc speechless.

"Uh…"

"Maya, let me explain—"

"Why? You went to Vegas, got into a fight, went to jail, then got released. Isn't that about it?" Maya says, and Josh and Marc exchange confused looks. Maya then folds her arms, expression unreadable. "Look, I don't care, okay? The point is, you both made it back home all right, so let's not drag on the issue."

"Is everything okay?" Josh asks, assuming Maya would be livid to know he went across the country without telling her, but is instead acting like it's no big deal. "How's your mom?"

"She's…good." Maya replies unconvincingly, and solemnly drops her head down. "Actually, can I talk to you inside, Boing… _alone_?"

" _Boing_?" Marc mocks.

"Shut up." Josh snarls, and Marc quickly surrenders. "Yeah, babe. I'll meet you in there," he assures, and Maya doesn't protest.

She takes her bags into her apartment, closing the door behind herself, and Josh looks at Marc dubiously the second they're alone together. "I can't believe it! She's going to breakup with me!"

"Oh my God…" Marc groans, and shaking his head pitifully. "I swear, I've never met a guy as insecure as you. Can you please stop thinking everything is about you for one minute? She seemed upset, so this looks like it could be serious."

"More serious than—"

"Yes!" Marc says irritably, and Josh stays silent. "Just go in there and comfort your girlfriend, and forget about everything else. I don't know when I became the rational one in this friendship, but I'm starting to miss how things used to be."

Josh eagerly nods his head, pumping himself up. "Alright, yeah. You're right. I can do this,"

"I mean, sure." Marc says doubtfully. "I'll be inside, assuming you come home tonight. I'm sure you and Maya want to snuggle after all the separation anxiety you two have been experiencing," he teases, and Josh flips him off.

Afterward, walking away from Marc to meet Maya in her apartment where she's seen sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, and twiddling with her thumbs. Josh quietly closes the door before sauntering toward her. He sits down with little ample space between them, and Maya never looks up at him. "Maya,"

"My mom and Shawn know about us," Maya blurts, and Josh instantly feels his stomach starting to churn until Maya finally looks up at him with a minuscule grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "They're happy for us…"

"Really?" Josh says reluctantly, and Maya nods. "Huh,"

"Yeah. I never told them about my crush on you, but I guess I didn't have to. My feelings for you were pretty obvious back then,"

"So were mine at one point…" Josh admits, and Maya looks at him curiously.

He openly stares at her lips as she talks. "Really? Because I always assumed I was the total nut job, pining for a guy that'll probably never like me back."

"Okay, so I probably _didn't_ make it obvious, but I still paid attention to you, Maya." Josh says genuinely, while Maya's pale cheeks flush a vibrant red hue. "I tried not to show it, but I always thought you were beautiful. Eventually I told you that to your face, and that was probably a mistake because that only made you chase after me more." Josh teases, and Maya shyly recoils.

"I remember that…we were together for the holidays, and it was in that moment that I knew we would get married someday." Maya laughs, and Josh bashfully looks away. "So, when did you realize you liked me too? Was it before the ski lodge?"

"Yeah," Josh nods. "Remember when I got my NYU acceptance letter, and you were just as eager to find out about it as I was? Well, I really was looking forward to that hug…until everyone else pushed you aside." He admits, and Maya awkwardly twists her lips.

She looks back down at her hands, continuing to fiddle with her fingers. "Wow, that's something I never knew I needed to hear you say."

Josh chuckles. "When you were on my back, refusing to let go, I felt something."

"A spark?"

"Maybe…possibly. All I knew was that I could get used to this. Us being close, us being affectionate no matter how playful…I didn't want it to stop. Your crush was overwhelming from times, but like I said to you before—I rather you be insane with your love than to be boring like you don't care either way what happens. I love you, Maya and our moment at the ski lodge just seemed like the perfect time and place to finally express some emotion back to you before you moved on to someone else."

"Like who?"

"Like Lucas..." Josh confesses, and Maya's eyes widen.

Her tongue seems to go dry, and heart racing as she looks at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Ranger Rick? Yeah, that never would've worked," she sneers.

"How do you know?" Josh asks, hoping Lucas isn't the guy in college she tried to date before realizing her crush on him hadn't yet gone away; assuming him and Riley ever even broke up.

Maya looks at Josh pointedly. "First of all, Riley liked him and he liked her. Secondly, it is fun messing with him, which people take as flirting, but what else is there between us aside from petty banter? Trust me, I would get bored with him real fast." She admits.

A smile then slowly grows on Josh's face, relieved. "That's comforting to know,"

"I love _you_ , Josh. Lucas is a friend, and nothing more. Just like Farkle, and just like Zay. I desperately want us to last because there's no finding somebody better if we ever _do_ split up."

"I feel the same way…" Josh whispers, leaning in to peck Maya's lips, and soon finding her on top of him as they fall backwards onto the couch the longer the kissing proceeds. He gently holds her by the waist as she lays on him; Maya lustfully looking into his eyes, but soon growing serious again once she remembers the thing she really wanted to talk to him about. Josh furrows his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…it's my mom,"

"Is she okay?" he asks worriedly, and Maya gradually nods her head.

"You know how she's always had this dream of being an actress? Well, she finally got her first role in this movie, and is packing to move to California as we speak." She explains, and Josh is speechless.

"Wow, that's amazing. What's the name of the movie?"

"I don't know any of that stuff—more like I don't care—but she asked me to go to Hollywood with her, and I still haven't given her an answer." Maya says, and Josh's heart skips a beat.

Lately it seems like everybody close to him is leaving.

He softly licks his lips. "Oh. So, uh…what are you thinking of doing?"

Maya momentarily looks away, contemplating. "Honestly, I want to go with her. I want to be with her if things go wrong and I know she'll have Shawn, but I'm her daughter. We've been through everything together,"

"I get it." Josh says, his voice calm and tranquil as his worst nightmare seems to be coming true. "And if that's what you want to do, then—"

"I want you to come with me." Maya announces, and Josh looks pointedly at her.

" _Go with you_? To Los Angeles?"

"Why not?"

"Maya, I—"

"Think about it, Josh. Here's your chance to finally get serious about this modeling thing." Maya says, and Josh cringes.

What a coincidence that him and Marc already had this discussion, and now Maya's trying her luck again with attempting to convince him. "I'm not sure, Maya."

"Josh, to quote my former boss—you're a walking piece of eye candy." Maya smirks with a few bounces of her eyebrows. "It's not everyday people get offered modeling jobs like this, so you might as well cherish the opportunity that's been given to you."

"I just can't picture myself posing in front of a camera for a living,"

"Well, get over it because we're making this happen." Maya says happily, and standing up as she pulls Josh up with her. "We're all going to California, and _you're_ going to give the people what they want."

"But what about what _I_ want?"

"Which is?" Maya interrogates, and Josh goes quiet.

The only thing he wants is Maya and he's got that, so technically he's straight.

Josh anxiously scratches the back of his neck. "Fine…" He huffs, and Maya looks at him excitedly.

"You're saying you'll do it?"

"Yes." Josh responds, and Maya hastily runs in to embrace him; her arms hugging around his neck. "This means I have to get in contact with Taryn, though…"

"About that, let _me_ handle her for you." Maya says sternly, and Josh smirks. His mind then suddenly starts to drift to Marc and everything that's happened to them and the guilt is strongly taking over him yet again.

He looks at Maya intently. "Now that that's settled, I kind of need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" Maya says incredulously.

"We went to Vegas as you know for Marc's birthday, which obviously didn't end well, and now he's also planning to go back home to Portland,"

"What?"

"Yeah, and I haven't really been treating him the nicest, so I was thinking of doing something special for him before he goes. You know, give him the birthday he never had,"

Maya smiles, overwhelmed by her boyfriend's immense generosity. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think I have an idea," Josh prompts. "Just something fun for all of us to do together before he leaves."

"I'm down. Does he know already?"

"No, but he will in the next sixty seconds." Josh says, eagerly grabbing Maya's hand, and guiding them next door to his apartment to tell Marc of the surprise.

You only turn an age once—even guys like Marc deserving of a nice birthday, and Josh is determined to finally give him one.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, because it's always nice reading from you guys**_ :)

 _Did you all miss me?_ Well, as I briefly mentioned in the previous chapter, I am so sorry for not updating, which was completely unexpected. Otherwise, I would've warned you all like I did before. I do have my reasons, athlough they might not seem like good ones, but just hear me out.

First, there's only two more chapters left of this story. That's right, _**two,**_ which is partly the reason I wasn't updating. I took the time off to write chapters 17-20, and constantly re-reading them because no matter what, they just didn't feel exactly to my likings. Regardless, I hope after reading this, you all aren't disappointed with anything. I also thought posting two chapters at a time would be nice since I haven't posted lately, and Chapter Seventeen is basically a filler so.

Secondly, I haven't forgotten what a lot of you said about liking my writing, and admitting that you would read any of my Joshaya stories. Ergo, I've been struggling immensely with coming up with a plot for a new story to post after this, and I've written like four different pilots, which I'm thinking of publishing on my tumblr blog (evergardn), so you guys can read and say which one you like more. Otherwise, the only other option is just to write Joshaya headcanons instead, which I'm completely fine with doing if that's what most of you want.

Lastly, I'm also working and still figuring out what to do regarding college, so just keep that in mind if it ever seems like I'm taking too long to post. Sometimes I get lazy or have writer's block, but just know that I will get around to it eventually.

 **Recap:**

1\. Maya returns home to Josh after leaving to visit Katy.

2\. Josh starts to panic about the fate of his and Maya's relationship.

3\. Maya tells Josh of her possible plans to move to Hollywood, and pleads with Josh to go with her.

4\. Josh enlists Maya's help to do something nice for Marc's birthday.

 **Author's Replies:**

 _RookieBlueGirl:_ I read your PM, and thank you for what you said. You're absolutely right, and thanks again for being a fan of my writing. It means a lot!

 _Artsy:_ I would never! Sorry I took so long, but of course you guys are going to get an ending. We're almost there, but we're not there yet :)

 _The doctor:_ Awe, you're welcome! I love replying to people too because I want to assure them that I appreciate their reviews, and the time they take to read these ridiculously long chapters, lol.

 _Lili:_ Thank you, glad you're loving the story :)

 _Eli:_ Hey, now I'm here! I'm back, no need to worry! Hopefully my explanation helped to clear some things up, but I believe I'm back for good this time :)

 _Jen, somuchlovexoxo, Alwaystoolate, Ash543:_ I read all of your reviews, and it's crazy how much you all agree with each other lol. I honestly think Marc is the most disliked character out of the all the "villains" I've ever created (Shallow Pleasure: Roland  & Holland; Written in the Scars: Claire). Regardless, you're not wrong. Marc is such a bipolar character, who's just confused and unsure about life. That's all.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Nineteen | _Love Is in the Air_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he atmosphere is lively and zealous with the constant flashing lights, and popular music emanating from the speakers. There's plenty of people currently occupying the floor, although it doesn't take long for things to go wrong; Maya absolutely speechless as she watches Josh lay on the ground with blood oozing out of his nose. Meanwhile, the guy he got into an altercation with being dragged out by security, and his concerned girlfriend hopelessly following after him.

Maya quickly skates over to Josh's side, carefully kneeling down to the floor, and lifting his back up as she cradles him in her arms. The decision to take Marc to a roller skating rink for his birthday seemed like a good idea at first until soon coming to the realization that a certain Matthews can't even skate. Regardless, still attempting to have a good time for Marc's sake, who actually wandered off somewhere moments prior to Josh nearly getting beat up by another large guy after accidentally crashing into his girlfriend, and knocking them both over; clearly not on purpose, but still the couple wasn't willing to listen to reason.

Josh squeezes his eyes shut, hissing from the agonizing pain by how awkwardly he fell, and bringing a hand up to his nose as he gently touches the blood. "This cannot be happening," he groans, and feeling horribly embarrassed by what happened and what _almost_ happened.

Elsewhere, a small smile curls onto the ends of Maya's lips. She didn't know Josh couldn't skate considering he never mentioned it, and then being forced to watch him aimlessly glide across the floor like he has two left feet; his dance skills suddenly not seeming so bad anymore. "You're cute," she says sincerely, and Josh slowly opens his eyes as he looks up at her.

Normally she's the one uncontrollably blushing whenever Josh causes her to feel shy or coy, and now the tables have turned. Josh's face feels hot as his eyes closely stare at the blonde's mouth, infatuated with the delicate smile perfectly shaping her attractive lips. "How so?"

Maya simply shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because usually you act like you can't stand Marc, and now you're going out of your way to do something nice for him, despite the fact that you can't skate to save your life." She teases, and Josh bashfully looks away.

Afterward, allowing Maya to help him up before guiding him away from all of the traffic of the other skaters. They move over to a nearby table, Josh sitting down to successfully take off the roller skates, and setting them aside as he stands back up; his built physique towering over Maya's as they closely stand together with hardly any ample space between them. Josh lightly pecks her forehead. "I'm going to go clean up,"

"Okay."

"Where's Marc?" Josh says inquisitively, and beginning to look around for him.

Maya shrugs, genuinely clueless. "He's around here somewhere. Why, are you ready to go home?" she asks, aware that they've been at the rink for about three hours now.

"I mean, if Marc's ready to go, then yeah." Josh admits.

Maya momentarily stares down at the floor, and placing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Alright. I'll go look for him." She volunteers, and keeping still as Josh leans in to graciously kiss her cheek. And once he's on his way to the restrooms, turning around to head back to the floor.

Compared to her uncoordinated boyfriend, Maya actually _does_ know how to skate, and using the little time left to get a few more laps in after wasting most of her time trying to teach Josh, which had been going well until he tried skating on his own, and barreling into that girl in the process. As for the bloody nose, he did take a nasty spill, falling face first onto the floor with the harsh impact causing blood to flow out of his nostrils.

Maya continues to skate around the perimeter of the rink, keeping up with the pace of everybody else; however, skating with her head slightly down as her thoughts roam freely of what to expect once leaving for Los Angeles. She still hasn't told Katy or Shawn yet of her decision or how they'll feel once they know that Josh will be tagging along with them, which means she'll be spending less time with them, and more time with him. Needless to say, Maya eventually startled by the feel of two brawny hands holding her arms, and soon looking up into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

He'd been leaning against the wall of the rink, not skating, but merely standing far enough out of people's way after wandering off from Josh and Maya to hit on some girl he saw, who shamefully turned him down. Albeit, Marc had also been caught up in his thoughts, grateful of Josh's present of finally giving him a nice birthday, and briefly looking up to notice Maya coming toward him, while obviously not paying attention. He slowly takes his hands off of her, nervous as she looks at him like he's some stranger from a foreign, mystical kingdom. "Hey…you okay?" Marc asks with a worrisome expression, and Maya violently swallows the lump stuck in her throat.

"Do you want the honest answer, or would it be easier if I just lie?" Maya retorts, and Marc quietly stares at her.

"Where's Josh?"

"In the bathroom." Maya replies, and seeing as Marc cautiously looks over his shoulder as if seeking for somebody in particular.

He then looks back at Maya, tense and skeptical. "Come with me," he commands, grabbing the blonde's wrist, and tugging her behind him as he leads them off of the floor, and into the arcade section of the roller rink that's pretty much empty aside from four other guys surrounding the air hockey table. Marc takes them to a secluded corner, standing directly in front of each other, and Maya glares at Marc suspiciously. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Maya questions with her eyebrows knitted together.

"You obviously have something on your mind, and I want to know the truth." Marc says warily, and Maya instinctively bites her lip.

She hasn't really been alone with Marc since their frozen yogurt _not-a-date_ unless you count their short time together when she was babysitting, and he's honestly making her skittish. The profound and earnest look in his eyes, the worried tone in his voice, and his stubborn notion of wanting to know what's bothering her has Maya's heart beating a million times a minute. She parts her lips, a sentence on the tip of her tongue, but nothing escaping except an edgy, "Uh…"

Marc's countenance softens. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Marc—"

"I mean, I don't blame you, but I'm only trying to help you Maya. Just forget it," Marc states solemnly, and starting to walk away in the opposite direction until Maya hastily grabs ahold of his arm.

He looks back at her, witnessing her distressed demeanor, and Maya's gaze is intense. "Can you wait a minute?" she says, and Marc's eyes feverishly survey the rosy porcelain skin of her face. "I _do_ trust you," Maya confesses.

Marc is temporarily silent. "Then tell me what's wrong. Is it Josh?"

"Sort of…" Maya mumbles, and Marc looks at her incredulously. "He's supposed to be coming with me to California, but I'm starting to feel guilty about it."

"Wait, why are you going to Cali?"

"To be with my mom because she wants me there with her, but that would mean leaving Josh, and I'm starting to think that I'm being selfish and thoughtless about all of this."

"What do you mean?" Marc inquires, and Maya takes a deep breath.

She looks away. "I kind of guilt-tripped him into coming with me. Basically asking him to leave behind the life and job he has here." Maya explains, and Marc just stares at her. "I told him to try pursuing the modeling thing, while he's out there, which is the only reason why I think he eventually caved, but it's obvious that he's still skeptical about it."

"Trust me, I know. So, have you told him any of this?" Marc questions, and Maya shakes her head.

In all honesty, she doesn't want Josh to pursue modeling either regardless of the perks, and simply for the reasons that's already happened—crazy fans, persistent paparazzi, and ignorant gossip blogs. Maya's waited too long to have Josh all to herself, and now it feels like she's sharing him with the world; people who don't know him the way she does, and will never understand what it is they had to go through just to be with one another. She regrets talking him into it, but changing his mind shouldn't be too difficult.

"Maya?" Marc says, and Maya fixates her eyes on him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Marc assures. "Do you know what you're going to do?" He wonders, curious.

Maya nods. "I think so."

"Cool. Well, we should probably get back before Josh gets worried." Marc declares, beginning to walk away, but immediately stopping when Maya calls out to him.

He doesn't turn around, forcing Maya to talk to the back of his head. She steps a little closer. "Who said we were done talking?"

Marc turns to look at her. "What are you talking about, Maya?" he says nonchalantly.

"We talked about me, and now I want to talk about you."

Marc quirks an eyebrow, confused. "What for?"

"What, you can help me but I can't help you?"

"I don't need help, Maya." He says irritably.

Maya folds her arms. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Saying my name like you're annoyed with me." Maya says, and Marc rolls his eyes as he chuckles.

"Alright, Maya. You have my attention." Marc says sarcastically before walking over to a claw machine game with Maya closely follows after him.

He inserts a quarter, and keeping his concentration as he aims to grab something in particular. Meanwhile, Maya stands beside him, and looking at the profile of his face. He has coarse stubble growing along his jaw line that she never noticed before, and he's also back to wearing his lip ring that she's always secretly admired. She's then distracted from her thoughts when Marc tries to give her something.

It's a stuffed Tweety Bird wearing a blue beanie, and Maya's face instantly lights up as she takes it from him. "Oh my God, it's adorable! It reminds me of Josh…" Maya smirks, thinking of Josh right now with a beanie on, and even remembering how he wore one on their first date together. "Thank you, Marc."

Marc shrugs modestly. "Sure. Just another one of my useless talents."

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't call that a useless talent." Maya murmurs, and Marc anxiously sucks his teeth.

She isn't even doing anything, and he can't help wanting to smash his lips into hers. Albeit, it's not like Ashlyn ever appreciated when he'd win her things, and now he knows what it would feel like if she did. "Thanks…Anyways, I'm sure Josh is probably looking for us right about now, so what is this about," Marc says, and Maya's jubilant smile quickly disappears.

"I just want to know why you're doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you going back home?" Maya interrogates, and Marc tenses up.

He gradually diverts his eyes. "I just want to be close to my mom, Maya. Isn't that a good enough excuse?"

"It would be, but I know that's not really what this is about." Maya presumes, and Marc grinds his teeth. "You may have Josh fooled, but I know this about us, isn't it? And by 'us', I mean Josh and I."

"Why would it be about you two?"

"Marc." Maya urges, and Marc anxiously rubs a hand down over his mouth.

He's officially been caught.

"Okay, so what if it is? I'm trying to do Josh a favor. You think I don't know how much he finds me annoying and problematic? He wasn't excited about letting me live with him when we first met, and then you came along. I want to be happy too, Maya and it is not here in New York where I'm stuck watching you two be lovey dovey with each other, while I'm single and miserable. I want a nice girlfriend like you too, and my chances of finally finding one are a lot better if I just go back to Portland."

"So, that's all this is about? _Wanting a girlfriend_?"

"Maya—"

"There's no guarantee you're going to get what you want Marc just by changing states."

"Let me find that out for myself." Marc protests, and Maya grunts, throwing her arms up.

"Why are you being so stubborn!"

"Why are you being so meddlesome!"

"Why are you two talking to each other at all," a third voice says, and Maya and Marc quickly turn their heads to see Josh standing across from them. They both look at him, guilt-ridden and sheepish. Josh then shakes his head, fed up and shameless as he starts to walk away from them. "C'mon, we're going home."

"Josh, wait!" Marc shouts.

"I said, let's go." Josh demands, continuing to walk, and Maya and Marc somberly exchange glances. Nevertheless, following Josh out the doors of the roller rink after returning their skates for their shoes, and the car ride home is painstakingly awkward and quiet.

Once they're back home, Marc goes home alone as Josh follows Maya into her apartment, planning to sleepover. They're still not saying much to each other, and Maya honestly doesn't know what the issue is. She did notice how antsy Marc appeared to be talking to her alone despite being the one to drag them off in the first place, knowing Josh can popup at any minute, but what is there to be suspicious about if they're not doing anything but talking? She knows deep down how much Josh will miss Marc, and is trying to save him the burden of losing a friend.

Maya goes into her bedroom after brushing her teeth, wearing one of her silk nightgowns with fuzzy slippers, and spotting Josh already in bed with his back facing the door. She slowly creeps over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, and Josh doesn't care to acknowledge her presence. Regardless, Maya isn't going to sleep until they talk about what happened. "Boing…"

"What," Josh says grimly, which takes Maya by complete surprise since he never talks to her like that.

She slightly looks over her shoulder, speculating the best words to say in this moment. "I don't get it. Why are you mad?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Josh." Maya presses. " _Please_ ,"

Josh sighs, turning over onto his back, and staring at Maya as she looks down at him. "You really _don't_ get it, do you?"

"No, so would you kindly tell me what this is about?" Maya says sarcastically, and Josh plainly looks at her.

He starts to sit up, and leaving Maya in anticipation as he seems to pause for dramatic effect. Meanwhile, his eyes catching glimpse of the prize Marc apparently won for her, and he glowers. This may be a conversation they've always been needing to have, but Josh choosing to ignore the issue in fear of learning something he doesn't want to know. "How do you feel about Marc?" he finally asks, and Maya looks at him in perplexity.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, Maya." Josh urges, and Maya purses her lips.

She briefly looks away. "I don't have a problem with him. Why?"

"But do you _like_ him?" Josh asks, and Maya looks at him breathlessly like she can't believe he would ask something like that. Meanwhile, Josh's heart is rapidly pounding inside of his chest like a kid on a sugar rush. He shouldn't be worried for the answer, but if there's even the slightest chance that Maya has feelings for his roommate, then he deserves to know the truth. "Just tell me,"

" _No_ , Josh." Maya announces, and Josh quickly feels like he can breathe again.

He looks at the blonde seriously. "Well, he likes _you_ in case you hadn't figure that out already." Josh proclaims, and Maya looks down.

She's always had a suspicion, especially since she wasn't really asleep the day Marc came back home after disappearing to go visit his parents. She heard half of the conversation between him and Josh, which might not have had anything to do with her, but she did sense when Marc got close to her when she was busy pretending to be asleep on the couch. She's glad her phone rang when it did, or who knows what would've happened.

Maya can sense Josh staring at her, and she doesn't know what to say. "Oh…"

" _Oh_? Not really what I thought you'd say. _What do you think about that_?" Josh inquires, staring at Maya intently, and soon their gazes meet.

Maya glances back and forth between Josh's eyes and his lips, and subsequently crawling further onto the bed until she's sitting on top of him, forcing him to lay back down as he looks up at her skeptically. Maya leans down to kiss him—her lips lingering on his as their mouths slowly move in sync together, and then hovering her mouth above his as she whispers, "I think…that there is already someone that I am madly in love with, and how I wish he would stop thinking he isn't good enough for me." Maya mumbles, intoxicated with the feel of Josh's warm breath on her lips, and leaning up just enough to see all of his face.

Josh's jaw is taut, while his eyes frantically search Maya's. "You're saying I'm an idiot, huh?"

Maya nods, smirking. "I don't want Marc, Josh because you're already the perfect boyfriend. Well, almost. When you stop thinking I'll leave you for the next guy that comes around, _then_ you'll be perfect." She teases, and Josh smiles.

"So, you're not going to breakup with me?"

"Are you going to breakup with _me_?" Maya asks, and Josh swiftly shakes his head.

His hands gently hold Maya by the waist with a tender smile stretching across his cheeks. "I wouldn't dream of it." Maya leans back down to kiss him again. "I love you, Maya."

"And I love you." Maya mumbles against his lips, and soon remembering something as she quickly gets off of him.

Josh sits up again, watching as she sprints to her closest after turning on the light, and pulling out a canvas. He looks at her incredulously, wondering what this is about, and Maya appears bashful as she prepares to reveal her finished painting to him. "So…what do you think?"

Josh's eyes steadily study the picture, overwhelmed by the piece. He stares at Maya humbly. "Is that us?"

Maya eagerly nods. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You recreated the dance we shared together at the park, right? It's amazing, Maya." Josh says candidly, and Maya blushes.

It took her all the time, while she was away to complete it, and finally being able to show it to Josh feels plenty rewarding. "I want you to keep it."

"Really? But I thought you wanted to make something to auction?"

"I did, but I wouldn't want anybody else to have this except for you." Maya states, and Josh stares at her breathlessly. "This is personal. Besides, auctioning wouldn't have worked out anyway. I need a more stable means of making money, but in the meantime, I'll just paint because I want to. Not for anybody else." She replies, and managing to carefully set it down when Josh starts to pull her back onto the bed.

He softly pecks her lips. "I think that's a great idea, and for now…I'll take care of you and anything else you want."

"You're the best."

"Only for you."

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, there's only one more chapter left_ :)

By the way, I also posted the first chapter of the new story I'm thinking of writing next called **_Old Soul, Young Heart_**. For any of you that's interested in reading any more Joshaya by me, I highly recommend giving it a try. I would love to hear your feedback, and depending on the reaction will determine whether or I not I'll continue it.

I also think you guys are gonna love the finale. I mean, I don't think it's anything special, but it's cute!

 **Recap:**

1\. Josh, Maya, and Marc go roller skating.

2\. Maya and Marc talk alone.

3\. Josh catches Maya and Marc together, and gets upset.

4\. Josh asks Maya if she likes Marc.

 **Author's Replies:**

 _Tiger_ : Excuse me, but where are the tissues because I'm sobbing right now. I read your review at least fifty times, and I don't know what to say. It always makes me fill good to know people have read all of my stories, and I'm glad you liked them so much. I'm actually trying to go to college for journalism so who knows, I might finally get a book published someday. With motivation like this, anything's possible. For now, writing for my fellow Joshaya shippers is rewarding enough :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summer Daze**

Chapter Twenty | _Final_.

°~*...*~*...*~°

 **T** he temperature outside is scorching, but it's still a beautiful day with the sky appearing bluer and clouds seeming more puffy than usual. There's an occasional breeze in the air, and Maya desperately wishing for a stronger gust of wind as she hunches over with her hands on her knees, heavily panting, and growing agitated with the rather unfortunate circumstances.

Elsewhere, Josh openly exposing his bare chest—his sun-kissed skin unmistakably alluring as he sprints around in a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers. Needless to say, hopelessly weak at the knees from seeing the blonde in a pair of plain black compression shorts with a bright neon sports bra that easily displays her belly button ring, which is glistening under the sun's rays. She's completely out of breath, although clearly frustrated that Josh is dominating her in their supposed friendly game of basketball at the park. They have half the court to the themselves, and if it's one thing Maya dislikes most of all, it's losing to her boyfriend.

Josh holds the ball under his arm against his hip, and walking up to her as she attempts to catch her breath. "You know, we can stop now if you want," he says sympathetically, aware that he's winning by such a huge deficit.

Maya looks up at him with one of her eyes squinted and the other one closed and Josh humbly smirks. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Josh chuckles. "Babe, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you passing out from heat exhaustion or something."

"I'm fine." Maya fiercely declares, and beginning to stand up straight. She wipes her forehead clear of sweat prior to snatching the ball out of the Josh's possession. He looks at her curiously. "We've been playing for forty-five minutes, and it's obvious which one of us is winning right now. Well I say, the next basketball wins. That means, no more points. We're in sudden death territory now."

Josh arches an eyebrow, and staring at Maya humorously. It had been his idea to get out of the house, and do something a little more proactive than just making out all day since they can always do that later—and they will—but somehow convincing Maya to play a round of basketball still has him puzzled since she knows she's likely to lose no matter what sport it is. He shrugs. "I'm cool with that. And are we making this another bet?" he asks with a sly bite of his lip—a flashback of their time at the beach quickly flooding back.

Maya rolls her eyes. "I wasn't planning on it, but maybe. What do you want?" she interrogates, blatantly suspicious, and beginning to tense up once Josh steps closer to her; their bodies nearly touching as he glares down at her.

Josh leans his mouth close to Maya's ear, and instantly causing her to blush as she listens to his request. She looks at him sheepishly when he backs away, while Josh appears cocky as if he's already won. " _Agreed_?"

Maya speculates, scared of her chances, but slowly nods her head nonetheless. "Agreed." She says, and Josh is unable to stop smiling.

He needs this next point more than anything now.

Josh checks the ball back to Maya the second she passes it to him, and then swiftly spreading his legs apart as he tries to stop her from reaching the basket. His height gives him a clear advantage, which explains why he'd been winning, while also allowing Maya to make shots from time to time without making it too obvious simply to help her out. She hasn't seemed to suspect anything, so he figures he's successfully managed to fool her.

Maya dribbles the ball, patiently waiting for an opening, any kind at all, and starting to believe that her only chance of actually winning this would be if she cheats. Fortunately for her, she has a really gullible boyfriend. She looks pass Josh at nothing in particular, and loudly gasping as she points. She gasps. "Josh, look! It's Riley and Auggie!"

"What? Really—" Josh mutters, losing his concentration as he glances over his shoulder to where Maya is staring, and seeing nothing but golden hair flying by him; Maya bolting to the basket, and leaping off of the ground as she effectively commits a layup. Josh looks at her with his mouth ajar, speechless as he watches Maya celebrate with an adorable victory dance. He then shakes his head, and folding his arms over his chest when Maya runs up to him, and standing on her toes just to peck his lips. "Well played."

"Clever, I know." Maya smirks.

"Sneaky of you to use my niece and nephew for personal gain. I guess should've known better," Josh says pitifully, and Maya laughs.

She then looks at Josh mischievously, and Josh soon grows worried. "Now for _I_ want since I won,"

"Because you _cheated_."

"There weren't any rules against it, Boing." Maya winks. "As I was saying, _you're_ coming with me to the pet store."

"Huh?" Josh looks at the blonde in perplexity, still with his arms crossed. "How come?"

"Why else? We're going to adopt a puppy." Maya announces, and Josh's eyes widen. She's never insinuated before ever wanting a pet, so this was complete news to him.

Josh gazes at Maya intently. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Josh." Maya clarifies. "I want us to raise a dog together. I've always wanted one before I met Riley because I didn't want to be alone anymore, thinking my dad would finally give me one for my birthday, but we both can see that never happened. Besides, dogs deserve a home too."

"I get that, but Maya—"

"Let's go." Maya encourages, holding the ball under her arm, and grabbing Josh's hand with her other. She tugs him all the back to the car, opting to drive again in sake of time, and placing shades over her eyes as she cruises with the windows down; her short blonde hair blowing in the wind.

Josh's previous fascination had finally come true, unbeknownst to her, and simply admiring Maya's beauty with a few constant glances in her direction as he sits in the passenger seat.

They arrive to the shop ninety minutes before it's expected to close; Maya eagerly getting out of the car as she skips up to the door with Josh not too far behind her, and the inside of the store is very spacious and welcoming. There's shelves and walls full of pet food, toys, and grooming supplies, while things such as beds, cages, and tanks are displayed in the middle of the floor.

Josh grabs Maya's hand with his other one in his pocket, intertwining their fingers, and feeling as she gently squeezes it. Afterward, noticing as a male employee walks toward him, and smiles kindly at the two of them. He looks to be middle-aged, tall, visible gray hairs, and wears glasses. "Hello, my name's Arthur. What can I do for you two today?"

"Hi," Josh smiles. "My girlfriend and I were actually looking to adopt a dog today if that's all right?"

"Of course. Let me just take you to the back where we have all our pets available for adoption," he says, guiding them to a door where on the other side is another room with several different kinds of animals from dogs to cats to reptiles. The space is massive with colorful, vibrant walls, and bright lights. There's more employees and customers already looking at the pets, and Maya quickly grows excited as Arthur leads her and Josh over to the puppies. "Here we are. As you can see, we have a few different breeds currently present, so just look around and choose which one you want. I'll be back when you're done." He announces, and briefly separating himself away from them.

Meanwhile, Josh and Maya closely look through the glass at all the dogs, and easily falling in love with every single one of them. Maya then looks at Josh expectantly. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know…I kind of like the Beagle, and that Greyhound looks awesome too. What about you?"

Maya stays quiet, twisting her lips, and examining each dog as either one would be nice to take home. She then walks further down the line until she reaches the last box, and instantly melts by the sight in front of her—a small _Siberian Husky_ that's white with a little grey fur mixed in, and it's sound asleep with it's chin resting down on its paws. It's suddenly a no brainer as Maya is certain of which one she wants, and continuing to admire the puppy as she soon calls Josh over. "Josh…" she whispers, and sensing as Josh casually walks up beside her. He stares through the window to witness what she's looking at, and Maya closely gazes at his profile. "This is the one."

"You sure?" Josh asks, and Maya nods. He smiles at her. "Okay then. Let's go tell, Arthur."

[…]

Maya quietly watches the puppy sleep on the bed her and Josh got for it among numerous other things, knowing how exhausted he is after all the playing they did earlier once finally coming home together. His bed is sitting only a few feet away in one of the corners of her apartment, while she sits down in front of the fireplace with a blanket draped over her shoulders, and surrounded by other pillows and blankets to help soften up the area.

Josh eventually comes over to join her—a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and _Hershey's_ chocolate along with two shish kebab sticks in his hands, and carefully sits down next to her. Maya gives him some of the blanket, and Josh briefly sneaks a glance at their new Husky. "I can't believe we really got a dog."

"I can't either…" Maya murmurs, smiling tenderly. "But I'm glad we did."

"Did you think of a name, yet?"

"Me?"

"Well, yeah. I figured I'd let you do the honors." Josh retorts, and Maya looks at the dog pointedly.

It's silent as she thinks to herself, and Josh is anxious as he anticipates Maya's answer. "Pepper."

"Pepper?"

"Yeah, the colors of his fur kind of remind me of salt and pepper." She admits, bashful as her cheeks turn red.

Josh laughs. "That's…interesting. Pepper it is then." He says, and Maya smiles at him.

The flames of the fireplace are warm as it shines and crackles, and Josh and Maya calmly roast their marshmallows within in the pit without completely burning them before subsequently making s'mores for themselves. They then link their arms, taking a bite of each other's sandwich, and Josh's eyes look loving as he listens to the soothing tune of Maya's giggles. "Who knew eating s'mores by a fireplace with my wonderful girlfriend would be on _my_ list of things to do before I die," Josh teases, and Maya's cheeks flush.

 _Who knew riding a tandem bike with the most gorgeous guy I know was suddenly on my list of things to do before I die?_

Maya had forgotten she'd said that during their first date, but clearly Josh still thinks about it.

He then gently cups Maya's cheek, and closing his eyes as he presses his lips to hers—the taste of cinnamon, chocolate, and melted marshmallows making the kiss aesthetically pleasing as their mouths gradually move with one another's, and soon falling over as Josh's body hovers above Maya's as she holds the side of his face; their lips never breaking.

Maya's hand then gingerly ruffling through Josh's velvety, smooth tendrils of hair, and unable to ignore the moan desperately longing to escape from her throat the second he bites the crook of her neck, clearly claiming what's his.

Josh later slipping Maya's shirt up over her head to reveal her bra, and quietly acclaiming the stunning sight before leaning back down to place tender kisses all over her aside from just her neck and lips, but also her chest and all the way down to her belly button. He then lays down beside her—the blanket completely covering them, and staring at each other lustfully. Josh gently presses a thumb to Maya's bottom lip, and softly caressing it. "You're beautiful." He states, and Maya's stomach tightly ties into knots.

"I want to tell you something…" She mumbles, and Josh looks at her intensely before taking his hand away from her mouth. Maya deeply sighs. "I don't want to go to Los Angeles anymore."

"How come?"

"Because I don't want to be alone, while you and my mom are off doing extraordinary things. I'm unfortunately still unemployed, and that's what I should be focusing on. I shouldn't be jetting off to Hollywood to protect my mom when she already has Shawn for that. I know she wants me to go with her, but I rather go for a visit when I know you can come with me instead of actually moving there. This is our home, and I don't want us apart anymore." Maya says coyly, planning to tell Katy of her decision later, and feeling shy as Josh looks at her.

His grin is affectionate, and all for this one girl. "What are you saying,"

"I'm saying…I want you to move in. Officially." Maya confesses. "I want us together taking care of Pepper, and to hope this false modeling status of yours goes away because I refuse to share you with anyone else."

Josh's eyes scan every inch of Maya's face, silent as Maya awaits his reaction. He thinks of everything that's happened between them in the course of a few weeks, and merely checking it off the list.

See Maya again, check.

Go on first date, check.

Confess to her, check.

Kiss her, check.

Ask her out, check.

Have special weekend date together, check.

Adopt a dog, check.

Move in together, _pending_.

"Josh," Maya moans, curious of his thoughts. "You can say, no. It's probably too soon, anyway."

"That's not it," Josh assures, although the notion does frighten him a little because what's still to expect after moving in together. He leans up on his elbow, and Maya does the same. "It's specifically _these_ things that make me so skeptical about everything. I love you more than anything, Maya and I'm only insecure _because_ I can't tell the future. I don't want to be one of those couples where everything is great one day, and then terribly wrong the next. I don't want to to be where we can't trust each other, or cheating because we allow others to manipulate us."

"I don't either, but I don't think we have to worry."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Maya pauses, and Josh looks at her profoundly. "Because we know how important this means to us. We're not the average love story, Josh and it's knowing that, that will make this relationship lasts as long as we're willing. We're only as strong as our love, which is pretty damn strong, and that's all that matters. Whatever happens to us moving forward will be for a reason—good or bad—and I don't know about you, but I want to continue doing everything first with you." She says sincerely, and Josh's heart rate quickens.

He then presses his forehead to hers. "Then let's not stop…" Josh whispers, readying himself for his next words. "I will move in with you, Maya." He kisses her the second the statement leaves his tongue, and it's moments like these that has him wanting to be with nobody other than this girl right here as he's sure he'll be taking a page out of Cory and Shawn's book of marrying the woman they love.

[…]

It's several hours later when they soon fall asleep together, eventually putting the fire out, and Maya soon wakes up to a text message coming in on her phone. She quints her eyes open, seeing that it's almost two o'clock in the morning. Maya rubs her eyes, looking beside her to see Josh still asleep with Pepper snuggled up against him, and turning the brightness down on her phone before reading the message.

 _If you're awake, then come outside. I want to talk to you —Marc_.

Maya re-reads the message multiple times before finally deciding to get up. She gave Marc her number during their trip to the hotel together, but why he wants to talk now of all times is anybody's guess. She puts her shirt back on along with some shoes, and quietly creeping outside to prevent disturbing Josh.

Marc is leaning against the car door of his sedan, and the second he sees Maya he straightens up. Maya reluctantly walks up to him with her arms tightly hugging her body. She looks at Marc incredulously. "What is this about?" Maya yawns. She hadn't seen Marc since yesterday after coming home from the roller rink, and he's suddenly acting strange; more strange than usual, anyway. "You do realize I was asleep, right?"

"Clearly not that well if you got my message." Marc prompts, and Maya grinds her teeth.

She looks around, exhibiting annoyance. "Well, you got me out here. Talk."

"I'm leaving, Maya but I didn't want to before I could apologize…and explain some things."

Maya looks at Marc questionably. "Okay? Apologize for what?"

"For yesterday…and for Devon and Vince…and for lying to you. I didn't mean to get angry with you in the arcade when you were only trying to help. And for Devon and Vince, I really didn't know they'd show up at the frozen yogurt shop, but I should've gotten you away from them before any of that stuff even happened. I still feel bad about it, and that's why I can't let this go." Marc says sympathetically, and Maya tenses up.

She licks her lips before anxiously diverting her gaze. "Thanks. And what about the other thing? What exactly did you lie about?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, but now that I'm leaving I guess I might as well. I went back to confront Devon and Vince after what they did to you, and things didn't go that well. They were the ones behind my black eye, and I felt too pathetic about it…wanting to defend you, and only getting my ass beat, so it just seemed easier to lie. I'm also the reason Josh went to Vegas, and everything that happened would've been prevented if I didn't convince him into coming. I don't know if you were ever really mad about that, but I wanted to tell you just in case."

"Why are you doing this?" Maya asks, and Marc looks confused. "Are you saying that you wouldn't have told me any of this if you were staying?"

"I was just doing what Josh wanted." Marc says, and Maya looks at him irritably. "I'm sorry, Maya."

He turns to get into his car, switching on the engine, and Maya looks in at him through the window from the outside until he eventually rolls it down. "So, I'm guessing you don't really have a brother then, either?"

"No."

"Unless you count Josh, and I think it's wrong what you're doing. Leaving in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to him. You two might've had your fights, but I'm sure you had your good times too."

"Trust me, Maya. Josh wants a life without me in it, so I'm sure he'll get over it. He's already told me how he feels, and I'm finally going to give him what he wants."

"And what's that?" Maya inquires, and Marc smirks.

He puts the car into reverse, and looking back as he prepares to ease out of the parking spot. Marc then looks back at Maya, and staring her up and down one last time to get a final mental image of her before saying goodbye. "To stay away from his girlfriend." He finally answers, rendering the blonde speechless.

Maya watches Marc drive out of the complex, and speeding away until his car can no longer been seen or heard. She stands alone, absently playing with the bracelet on her wrist before turning around to head back inside, but immediately stopping in her tracks when she sees Josh standing in the doorway as he leans against the door frame with his arms crossed, and a bored express on his face. "Josh…I-I was just," Maya nervously starts to babble, trying to explain her reasoning for talking to Marc in the middle of the night.

Nevertheless, Josh couldn't care less. He walks outside, gently grabbing Maya's hand, and guiding the two of them back inside. He then kicks the door shut, pressing his back against it, and pulling Maya close by her waist. He stares at her intently. "Did you two do anything?"

"No."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to hear it." Josh says, lifting Maya's chin, and planting a hard, passionate kiss to her lips with Maya desperately standing on her toes just to keep their mouths from parting.

Marc maybe gone but Maya is still here, and that's the best consolation prize Josh could ever ask for.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_** _, that's the end of the story, and it feels so good to have another successful Joshaya story completed_ :)

Thank you to everyone that's kept up and followed the story since the beginning, and even to the people, who came a little later. I appreciate every single one of you, and I really hope this chapter was cute and pleasant.

On a separate note, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE go check out the new potential Joshaya story I'm thinking of writing next if you haven't already. As I always say, depending on the feedback will determine whether or not I continue it. And if I decide to, then _Chapter Two_ will posted **no later than Wednesday**. So, go read and follow if you want, and once again—thank you.

Lastly, if you guys have any questions or concerns for me about the story, then feel free to send me a PM. Some of you are probably wondering too what it was Josh whispered to Maya during their basketball game, and I purposely didn't mention it simply to leave it to you guys and your imagination of what Josh might've asked for ;)

If this is the end for some of you reading my Joshaya stories, then thanks for reading this one, and if you're planning to read my latest story **_Old Soul, Young Heart_** , then I guess this isn't goodbye. I made the genres Romance and Suspense, so this will be an interest challenge for me. Just bear with me, and hopefully this story will be just as great as my other ones.

Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and followed. Much appreciation!


End file.
